Mew Ebony Metamorphosis
by oasisblue
Summary: ADOPTED When a new mew is found and is difficult. Will she capture the heart of Kisshu or Ryou and who will she choose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I adopted this story from Lerryn and hope you like it. I'll try to update often but I have another 3 stories going on. There will be some differences. This is the beginning. So please review. **

"Oh great, I'm going to be late for my first day back at school!" Shouted Ebony as she threw herself out of her bed and into the shower.

She came out dripping wet with a green towel tied around her body and a green one tied round her hair. Outside of her room all that could be heard was shuffling and the occasional 'ouch'. Then Ebony emerged in her school uniform the same as Ichigo's. She had her shiny black hair; that was usually loose on her shoulders, now tied up in a side pony-tail with a white ribbon. She has very pale skin and people often said she looked like and ice queen and having glittering ultramarine eyes didn't help with that nickname. Ebony is always very sarcastic but she can manage to insert it into a conversation to make it funny. She grabbed her brown leather school case with her books inside. She grabbed an apple and slammed the door shut just as her mother Izumi shouted goodbye. The reason her dad wasn't in the house that morning was because he is a very successful business man in Tokyo so he's never really home.

"I guess I was too quick getting ready this morning, I still got 15 minutes until school starts." Stated Ebony.

She always walked through the park in the morning and today she decided she was going to sit on her favourite wooden bench in front of the fountain. Then she noticed that café again. She believed it was called 'Café mew mew' all the girls in her school had been there apart from her and her two best friends Ayame and Sakura. She then started to day dream about what it looked like inside, all pink and the smell of cake passing through her nose. But then she was brought back down to earth with a thudding kick when she realised what time it was.

"Why me? I can never be on time I always have to be early or late!" Ebony got up of the bench and started jogging to her school.

One of the teachers was already closing the gates so she sprinted and after some angry looks of the teacher, made it into the school. She spotted a girl up in front of her with red hair tied in two pig-tails. She noticed this and knew it was Ichigo; she must have been late if Ichigo had beaten her! Most girls in the school hated Ichigo just because she was going out with that tree hugging guy, Ayoma Masaya. Ebony liked Ichigo though she thought she was hilarious sometimes like when she dozed off in her geography lesson which Ichigo and Ebony had together. But Ebony, Ayame and Sakura weren't into guys like that and they always thought one day there dream boy would come along. So they could wait.

It was the period before lunch and Ebony was in art, she loved art because it was one of the lessons she was good at. Today they were learning how to draw things in perspective. Ebony already knew how to do this because when she wasn't busy enough at home doing homework or helping around the house; she was drawing anyone or anything.

"Hey Ebony you know that café in the park that's opposite the fountain?" Asked Ayame.

"Yeah, café mew mew". Explained Sakura.

"I know where you mean, why what about it?" Ebony said confused.

"Quiet in lessons please!" Interrupted the teacher.

"I'll tell you at lunch" Whispered Ayame and winked.

When the girls were outside they decided to go to where they always sat under there favourite maple tree.

"So tell me more about what you were saying in art Ayame" Ebony swallowed more food as she spoke.

"Yeah before miss got all angry and said 'Quiet in lessons please!' she's so annoying!" Ayame and Ebony were laughing hysterically at Sakura's impression of the art teacher.

"Anyway" Ayame said holding back giggles. "We both think it will be a good idea to go there after school you know, since every other girl in school has been there except us."

So it was settled the trio would go there after school and try some cake.

Ebony's fantasy in the park earlier that day was slowly unfolding. The café was just as she had imagined it, covered in pink and the smell of delicious cake. Ichigo that girl from school walked up and greeted them, then sat them down on a table near the window. 3 Menus were shoved in front of there faces and it took them a while to decide but they all ended up picking the same thing; double chocolate cake. As they waited to be served Ebony took another look around the café there were 4 other waitresses. A blue one drinking tea not doing _anything,_ a yellow one running around doing tricks, kawaii, a green one dropping a lot of stuff and a purple one that looked a **lot**like that supermodel Zakuro Fujiwara. Ichigo came over and took there order.

"Hey, don't you three go to my school?" Asked Ichigo

"No – that's why were in the same school uniform" Ayame joked sarcastically under her breath.

"Ah ignore her; we'll have three slices of chocolate cake please". Ordered Sakura. Trust Sakura to be the polite on of the group.

"On its way." Ichigo said unusually politely after she has just been insulted. Then she walked off to the kitchen.

Ebony looked around again, completely spacing out from the real world and all she could hear were the numb and faint voices of the people around the café and Sakura and Ayame talking. Then she noticed somebody she hadn't noticed before he had blonde hair and blue eyes almost the same as hers except his were more…. Masculine. He was stood there with his arm's crossed leaning against the door frame. He turned and looked straight at Ebony after noticing she had been staring at him for a while, she turned away with a light pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.

"Hey Ebony" Sakura shook Ebony

"Ebony snap out of it" Ayame waved her hands in front of Ebony's face.

"Huh, oh what, sorry" Ebony snapped out of it and faced her friends.

"We were saying look at that cute guy over there; but it looks like you already noticed him." Giggled Sakura

"I WASN'T LOOKING AT HIM LIKE _THAT!_" Ebony Screamed, she then realised she said it quite loudly and blushed a deep red this time.

"He's not your type anyway is he Ebony? Leave him for us two!

"Yup." Nodded Sakura in agreement.

"Whatever!" Ebony said slightly annoyed.

Ichigo and the cute little blonde waitress brought over there cake. The plate was cleared as fast as it had been put on the table.

"We will wait outside for you, whilst you pay Ebony." Said Sakura with the cutest smile she could.

"Oh thanks guys, you know I love you!" There goes Ebony's sarcasm.

Her two friends ran out the café, but to get her own back she decided to wait a bit until her food settled down. She waited about 5 minutes and decided that was enough. As she stretched pulling her arms above her head her jacket slightly lifted so you could see her belly button. That was where her newly found mew mark was. Of course Ebony hadn't noticed it as she was in far too much of a rush this morning.

How ever a certain blonde _did_ notice and as Ebony was about to stand he approached her.

"Excuse me, could I talk to you in private for a second?" Asked Ryou as politely as possible, but Ebony wasn't buying it.

"Oh sure, cause I'm really going to go with a stranger into a back room where NOBODY CAN HEAR MY SCREAMS!" She shouted really sarcastically and the last bit especially loud and all of a sudden found her mouth being covered up by a hand, she turned round and relaxed when she saw it was Ichigo's.

"Ok, what the ding is happening Ichigo cause I'm pretty freaked!"

"Please miss allow me to introduce myself and the others" Said Keiichiro as he walked out of the kitchen. "I am Akasaka Keiichiro, this is Shirogane Ryou" He gestured to the creepy blonde. Ebony gave Keiichiro a smile and turned to Ryou and gave him the coldest glare.

"Of course you know Ichigo and these delightful girls are Mint, Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro." Explained Keiichiro. Mint barely acknowledged my presence, Pudding glomped me, Lettuce bowed to me and Zakuro just smiled – at least I think it was a smile. I followed the rest of them down to the basement.

'Ha I bet it's just some broom cupboard that there going to shove me in as a horrible practical joke' Ebony thought to herself.

"Whoa! THIS IS NO BROOM CUPBOARD, Aw man, tell me I didn't just shout that?" Ebony said pleadingly. She looked around and saw computer screen, after computer screen the walls were blue and the floor tiles were blue and everything was so shiny! Ryou just laughed at her. Oh she was angry now!

"Listen Blondie, what would you do if you were in this situation hum? HUM?" Ebony Blared, pointing a finger in Ryou's face. Well let me tell you something you will be in my position one day when the evil guardians of the… the gates of hell come and take you!" Ebony shouted peeved.

Ryou totally ignored her and face one of the massive screens, there was a picture of a Giant Panda on it.

"AWW KAWAII I LOVE PANDAS!" Ebony said with her eyes going big and her hands held together on her chest.

"Right well who's going to tell her what's going on I have a photo shoot in about 20 minutes." Explained Zakuro.

"I will. Ebony y-" Ryou was interrupted.

"How do you know my name creep I never told you my name!"

Ryou gestured his head to Ichigo.

"Oh uh – never mind, he." Ebony laughed nervously.

"As I was saying, you are one of the mew mew's, I'm sure you have heard of them. As you know they all represent a red data animal:

Ichigo – Iriomote wild cat.

Mint – Ultramarine Lorikeet.

Lettuce – Finless Porpoise.

Pudding – Golden Lion Tamarin.

Zakuro – Gray wolf.

Each one of these five girls has Red data animal in there DNA and yours is compatible enough to become one. When your DNA has been made half animal, half human you will have to fight with the other 5 girls to save the world from aliens called Pai, Kisshu an Tart."

Ebony nearly burst out laughing at the thought of fighting little green men.

"Yeah so you're saying I'm one of these mew mew thingy's? Asked Ebony.

But before anybody could answer Ryou had already blasted her with a giant laser. Ebony could slowly feel herself losing consciousness.

Everything was pitch black and Ebony could see nothing, but just out of nowhere came a cute little panda cub. It walked up to her and just sat there. Everybody would think Ebony was crazy if they weren't actually there witnessing it but it walked up to her and actually went _into_ her. As it disappeared a small light appeared and she made her way to it. Then she started to open her eyes all she saw were two very cute brown eyes, they belonged to Pudding.

"You have really pretty eyes Ebony Na no da!" Squealed Pudding.

"Uh thanks I guess, what the hell just happened?"

"Congratulations Ebony you are now the newest member of Tokyo mew mew." Said Keiichiro happily.

"Here's your uniform Ebony, start work tomorrow after school, you can walk with Ichigo."

"Yeah if you want to be late!" Replied Mint sarcastically.

"You mean I have to _actually_ w…w…work? Fine I suppose. Ohflipmy friends" Ebony remembered her friends were waiting for her and she ran out of the lab and up the stairs hoping they were still there.

"What the ding took you so long Ebony?" Asked Ayame impatiently.

"Guys I think I just got a job!" Said Ebony.

Then all 3 girls started to walk out of the café entrance and set off across the park. What Ebony didn't know wasthat there were 2 aliens watching her walk away.

"Hey Kish, I think that's the new mew." Said Tart

"Yeah" Replied Kisshu. 'She's beautiful too, maybe even more so than Ichigo' He thought to himself. Then both Tart and Kish materialised and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew or any of its characters, however I do own Ebony and her mum, dad, Ayame and Sakura.**

On the aliens spaceship Pai and Tart were stood in a room with a huge computer and a little keypad which is where Pai was stood. Kish wasn't in the room he was lying on one of the floating remains in the room that looked like a ruined ancient Greece. He was thinking about Ebony, but he didn't know that was her name yet though. '_She was so beautiful with her black hair and those eyes, I could so get used to looking into them, I wonder what her name is I suppose I could ask Pai, him being the boffin of all three of us!_' He teleported the next second and disappeared.

"A new mew?" Pai curiously said as he looked straight ahead at the giant computer screen, pushing random buttons.

"Yeah, should we capture her?" Tart said excitedly.

"That wouldn't be a good idea since we don't know her relationship with the mews; they might not like her and would not come to rescue her." He turned to Tart for a second before turning back. Tart's excitement dropped at Pai's response. Kish teleported in straight after this.

"Don't be on the computer too long Pai, you might get square eyes!" Said Kish smirking.

"Hey Kish, you know the new mew she looked liked she was friends with the rest of the mews right?" Tart said nodded his head yes to Kish so he would get the idea; he only wanted him to say yes so they could actually kidnap somebody for once!

"No actually when she got out she hugged these other two girls and they walked home laughing and talking and stuff, it looked like they were her friends."

"Gee thanks Kish, now we can't kidnap her!"

"Then it's settled we will attack the mews whilst there working at the café tomorrow."

"Oh yeah Pai what was the girls name?" Kisshu inserted at the last minute so that Pai wouldn't ask questions.

"Ebony" He simply stated.

'_Ebony well I guess that explains it I mean black hair, Ebony means black, kind of corny actually!_' Then he pictured her in his mind and began to think about what she would look like in her mew outfit. _'Hum… I wonder what she looks like in her mew outfit. She is definitely more beautiful than Ichigo and probably more fun to play with; she can be my new toy._'

"Hey Kish, Yo come back dude!" Tart screamed in Kish's ear. He snapped back to reality, with the made up picture of Ebony in his mind.

Meanwhile Ebony had just woken up and began her morning routine, the same as every morning, except today when she appeared from her door she had her hair down with a white ribbon clip on the side. When she got downstairs she realised the time '_Oh I must have been so focused on the whole mew thing I messed up the time_' she thought. She never ate breakfast with her mum anymore so today she decided she would and sat down at the table with her.

"Morning love, your early today, would you like some croissants?"

"Uh I just got a lot of stuff to think about and thanks." Ebony took two and buttered them.

"What sort of stuff?" Her mum tried to hide her smirk.

"No mum it's not a boy I've told you I can wait! I'm thinking about school work and stuff they have given us tonnes of homework for the end of year tests." Ebony lied through her teeth, but it was nothing she hadn't done before. Just as she finished speaking her croissants were in her mouth and down her throat.

"Well I better get going mum, nice chatting to you!" She winked at her mum, grabbed her school case and out the door.

'_Ah that crazy kid'_ thought her mum.

Ebony was walking through the park _again_this morning. Everything was normal from her point of view, she noticed the birds were perched on the side of the fountain jumping off and flying away when they got splashed. Squirrels were running up and down the tree bark and into the leaves.

"Oh great, only I would notice those animals, I'm a dinging freak of nature myself! Ebony remembered a song she heard on the radio this morning when she was getting dressed and started to quietly sing. Everybody was oblivious to the green haired alien floating above the park as they were too infatuated with their busy lives. But this alien was only there for one thing; to watch Ebony. He heard her statement about her being a freak of nature and just replied to himself "Your not a freak Ebony not from where I'm standing." Then he started to hear her sing, it was really quiet but Kish's elf ears helped him to hear a little better. He couldn't wait any longer as he saw her eyes glisten in the sun and hearing her voice, he had to talk to her! He was just about to teleport when he noticed two girls running towards Ebony and shouting. _'Ah there's those two again_' Though Kish. "Oh too bad, I guess we'll be speaking later Ebony" Then he disappeared.

"Hey Ebony" Shouted Ayame and Sakura waving

"Oh heya, are your minds ready for another wonderful day of education" Ebony said sarcastically opening her hands over her face as she said it.

"Wow Ebony your sarcastic is at it's highest in the morning"

"Well Sakura, I think you just topped the scale with that statement"

"Dinging heck, does the sarcasm ever stop with you two?" Ayame said, laughing at there comments.

"Nope" They both replied at the same time which made them laugh but when they noticed the time though they stopped and put on worried faces.

"Uh-oh" Then Ebony, Sakura and Ayame sprinted out of the park and towards the school. They were inside the school gates in time, but today it was Ichigo's turn to be later than them.

"Hey guys wait up!" Ichigo waved and ran up to them then Sakura and Ayame started to whisper "Why the heck is she talking to _us_?"

"Oh well you know I'm going to work at the café well she works there too so we have been talking and become good friends" As Ebony finished her sentence Ichigo had reached them. They explained how they would love to stay and talk to her but they had the strictest teacher first today, they would give them detention just for not bringing in a pencil! Ebony shouted that she would see Ichigo later after school, and then the school day began.

"Yes I got ramen, thanks mum." Ayame started to throw her food down her throat.

"Hey Ayame you want to slow down there?" Laughed Sakura

"You know you maybe the polite one of the group but your table manners are rubbish!" Ebony opened her lunch and started to eat.

"Ebony what the flip happened last night, I didn't think working was your thing" Ayame asked politely in-between mouthfuls.

"Well I needed money for uh my dad, I'm buying him a present to send off to him and it can't hurt to have a little left for shopping." Ebony stuttered, mentally rewarding herself for thinking of a_believable_ excuse.

"Oh right well we were going to go to the cinema to see the alien invasion 2: The aliens return." Said Sakura '_Wow what a coincidence'_ thought Ebony.

"Well I would love to but I would rather be shouted at and work my butt of all day! Ebony snorted sarcastically. "Anyway one of my bosses is a jerk and I wouldn't want to miss my first day, it would give him something to hold against me!"

"Which boss?" Asked Ayame curios as she had now finished her lunch

"The big headed blonde one who always puts on an I-think-I'm-cool-but-I'm-actually-not attitude on, I have never met anyone so big-headed in my life" Her palms started turning into fists "He works the other girls like dogs so that's going to be me soon and he is self obsessed not to menti-"

She was interrupted by her friends. "Ok, ok we get it you don't like him, if you hate him so much why do you want to work there? If you want money that bad surely you could find somewhere else to work!" Suggested Sakura

"No the other boss is really sweet and more mature and the other girls there are friendly so I'm going to stay working there!" Ebony recovered quickly, she had to keep the job, she couldn't quit being a mew mew but her friends couldn't find out.

"Well fine then but don't blame us because you missed the alien invasion!"

"You have no idea" Muttered Ebony then the bell went and they were all back in the school.

After school Ebony was waiting by the front gate for Ichigo so that they could walk to work together. She spotted her but didn't approach she saw that Ichigo was having a 'moment' with Masaya and decided to just watch from where she was. When Ichigo finally came over Ebony being the nice girl she is decided to tease her.

"So what were you doing with Masaya then?" Asked Ebony veering up a conversation then Ichigo started to blush as she asked.

"Uh, well, I, we were just talking and maybe we might have kissed." As Ichigo reached the end of her sentence her voice had gone form normal to very quiet and she was really red.

"Huh sorry I couldn't quite hear the end of that sentence" Ebony held her hand up to her ear, when really she heard her perfectly well the first time.

"We kissed okay! Is that what you wanted to here?" This time Ichigo shouted her answer, Ebony laughed at how loud she answered.

"I think it's kind of cute, in a sick kind of way but don't worry I won't tell anyone because right now I'm saving my voice because I know I'm going to get in some kind of fight with Shirogane today!" Ichigo and Ebony laughed as they walked the rest of the way to the café, they were laughing and talking so much they didn't notice the time. So as soon as they stepped in the doorway to the café….

"Your both late, where've you been!" Shirogane was angry that they weren't on time, especially as it was Ebony's first day.

"Whoa take a chill pill Shirogane, were only late by…" Ebony looked up at the clock then looked a little shocked but didn't show it for more than 2 seconds. "Okay were very late, about 20 minutes but it's not my fault _somebody_ (Ebony gestured to Ichigo with her head) was too busy locking lips with there boyfriend after school for about 10 minutes!"

"Ebony you said you wouldn't tell anybody!" Ichigo was angry and embarrassed at what Ebony had just said.

"Well I never _promised_and since I didn't, frankly I don't see why I couldn't tell him, I mean he is our boss" She walked over to Shirogane and rested her arm on his shoulder. "He is one of the best bosses in the world and we should respect him" Ebony said trying to sound sincere but failing miserably, she couldn't help it she was born naturally sarcastic. Shirogane shoved Ebony's arm off his shoulder not looking very happy _at all._

"Just hurry up and get changed will you!" He was peeved now

"Yes sir!" Ebony saluted, grabbed Ichigo and ran into the back room, all the other 4 girls were laughing very hard now; even Keiichero had a little smile. Then Ebony and Ichigo emerged from the changing rooms. Ebony's dress was just like everybody else's and black with a white apron. She grabbed some paper, a pen and some menus and ran to a table. After two hours of working Shirogane appeared from the basement, Ebony liked to call it his 'Bear cave' as he spent most of his time in there.

"Girls clear the café there's been an attack!" After he announced he ran back down to his 'bear cave'.

"Gee Shirogane, thanks for the help!" Ebony shouted down the stairs. All she heard was a 'Keh'. The girls soon cleared the café and ran down the 'bear cave'.

"Girls, Ebony" As he said Ebony he gestured her head towards her as if she was separate from the other girls.

"Hey, hey hold up there bimbo! No offence Pudding."

"None-taken Na no da!" Squealed Pudding

"Why did you say me separately, I'm not different from these girls right over here, you know the ones I'm standing next to! Have you never heard the phrase 'Don't mix relationship with work' just because you don't like me! Now in my defence-" Ebony had been cut off from her rant by Keiichero cautiously approaching her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Now Ebony I'm sure Shirogane didn't mean it like that. I think he just referred to you separately because you're new to this" When Keiichero finished he gave the most innocent smile he could.

"Well thanks Keiichero at least _somebody_around here has manners, but I know what _that_(she meant Shirogane) meant. So I'm going to let him finish for once because right now aliens are trying to take over the earth!" Then it was Ebony's turn to give the most innocent smile she could. She then turned away from Keiichero and glared at Shirogane, then stood there with her arms crossed looking bored on purpose.

"Anyway, the aliens are in central Tokyo with a chimera, so go now!" Shirogane explained as fast as he could, since Ebony spent most of her time ranting.

"Well look it's the mew mews and a new one!" Pai said trying to sound surprised.

"Tar-tar! Na no da" Pudding screamed happily at the little alien boy in front of her.

"My name is Tart!" He sounded irritated, having to repeat the same thing over and over.

"Excuse me yeah purple hair the 'new one' has a name! Also what is the big idea with me getting separated from everyone else! Is there something wrong with me?" Ebony was already buzzed from her argument with Shirogane, this guy wasn't helping.

"My name's Pai actually" He corrected Ebony.

"Like I care, now you know how I felt a second ago!"

"Ahem" Mint did a fake cough to get Ebony's attention but when she turned around all 5 girls were transformed and in battle stance.

"Oh right, uh yeah I'll just do that transforming thing now he he" Ebony laughed nervously. Then she felt the words in the back of her throat, grabbed her pendant and said "MEW EBONY METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Ebony is surrounded by a silver background with black swirls. A blast of wind blows her hair backwards then it returns to her shoulders and is white with black streaks, just as her fringe blows up her eyes close and open and then turn silver with black eye make-up. She places her arms out to the side and her dress appears. The top appears and the puffy sleeves come and pop out there black. Then a shimmering light goes down her body and the rest of the white dress appears, it's puffy like Ichigo's but with black pleats. Her fingerless gloves then wrap around her fingers. Then her boots also wrap around her legs as she kicks her leg forward. She brushes her left hand past her left leg and a black band appeared around it. Then she brushed her right hand past her neck and the black choker with her mew pendant appears. To finish a cute little black tail appears out of the back of her dress and two black ears come out of the top of her head. When this is complete Ebony poses and crosses her arm and winks.

All the other mew mew's could say was 'Whoa', but for Kish it was different he just stared lost for words. The image he had imagined in his head was nothing like the one he saw in front of him and he liked this one better. He was too spaced out he didn't hear Ebony shout 'Mew panda star wand' **(I know it sucks, don't laugh XD).**The blast nearly hit him but Tart pushed him out of the way.

"Hey Kish are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately"

"Yeah I'm fine" He shook out of the trance and focused on the battle in-front of him.

"You know, you might not want to be focused on us, but the chimera that's destroying the city!" Kish pointed out the huge half crab half crocodile (**lol**). The mews reverted there weapons from the aliens to the chimera who was tearing up the road.

"Pudding ring inferno" The chimera was frozen in a jelly like cube.

"Wtf?" Ebony was confused but quickly shook it off, she had seen weirder things. Everyone else's attacks were fired too late and it broke free.

"Zakuro Sphere" The chimera screamed in pain and the whip sliced at it and created a massive gash. The chimera just wasn't going but the mews knew what they were going to do next.

"Pudding you use your attack, then we will all fire at it whilst it's paralysed!" Ichigo screamed. Ebony gathered she took charge most of the time but then again she was the leader!

"Pudding Ring Inferno" The chimera was once again stuck in Pudding's attack and couldn't move. This time the mew's had to be quick with their attacks.

"Ribbon Zakuro Sphere!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce rush!"

"Ribbon Ebony Star surge!"

"Ribbon Strawberry bell!" All the attacks were fired at the chimera anima at the same time and because it couldn't move it was destroyed.

"Ah man!" Tart was in a sulk and disappeared.

"Next time mew mew's, we will win!" Pai stated then he also disappeared. Then once those two were gone only Kisshu was left. Ebony hadn't really noticed him as he was being really quiet and not battling much.

"Looks like you beat us again, hey what animal are you anyway?" Kish pointed towards Ebony.

"Duh I'm a panda!" She then pointed to her ears and outfit. Kisshu laughed at this, actually he was laughing for a while when her and Pai were fighting. He liked her attitude she wasn't all goody, goody.

"Hm? Well see you next time mews and you cutie!" He winked at Ebony and then he also disappeared.

"Uh-oh" Ichigo sounded worried.

"Okay I'm serious now, why am I always separated out! Ichigo why did you just say Uh-oh?" Asked Ebony

"There's nothing wrong with you Ebony!" Pudding said in a kawaii voice.

"Aw thanks Pudding, come give me a hug!" Ebony kneeled down so Pudding could hug her. Everybody went 'Awww' when she hugged Ebony.

"Ebony, I said Uh-oh because I think Kish likes you!"

"Kish likes me? Oh god now somebody finally likes me and there not even from _Earth!"_The girls all laughed at this while they transformed back into there café uniforms as they didn't have time to change when they rushed out.

"Kish used to like me but he's obviously moved onto you now. Be careful when your walking home or going anywhere on your own, he will literally come out of anywhere! Maybe he might even try to kidnap you and take you back to his planet to be his wife or something. Oh yeah and even if you do start to like him and he asks you to go on his side whatever you do, don't do that!" Ebony nodded her head processing all the information.

"Don't worry. Why would I ever do that if he's the enemy?" They all arrived back at the café and Shirogane said they might as well have the rest of the day off. Ebony got changed back into her school uniform and put the white ribbon clip back in her hair.

"Bye guys I will see you tomorrow" She saluted everyone as a joke; Shirogane didn't really find this funny.

"Oh get a sense of humour Shirogane, or I will get you some for your birthday!" Ebony shouted this as she ran out the café doors. Ichigo, Mint, Pudding and Lettuce were snickering at Ebony's last comment while Shirogane walked off sulking. All the others left and went home.

"Wow, there's nobody in the park for once, I suppose it's because it's getting dark though" Ebony was now walking through the park and a bit breathless from running out of the café in case Shirogane came after her.

"Your not alone cutie I'm with you!" At the sound of that voice Ebony was turned around by two strong arms and pulled into an embrace. All she could see was green whilst she was spun, but now she was looking into beautiful golden eyes.

"Kish, get off me now before I kick your butt!"

"Oh cutie don't want you to get angry, I just came to see you" He only released Ebony a bit but kept her at arms length holding her hands. He couldn't help but stare in Ebony's aqua-marine eyes, he loved them. It looked like Ebony couldn't escape the gaze of his eyes either, but she kept her cool and didn't get distracted. .

"Yeah, well I'm just trying to get home and had no intention of seeing you!"

"Then why haven't you let go of my hands yet?" Kish did his famous smirk and Ebony realised she was _still_ holding hands with Kish and wasn't being forced. '_Wait was I holding his hands out of free will?'_ She thought to herself. It wasn't just a tinge of red that appeared on her face it had spread all over her cheeks.

"Aw is cutie embarrassed?" He pushed Ebony up against a fence and held her wrist so she couldn't move. Ebony struggled to get out of his grip, but she wasn't very strong when she wasn't transformed.

"Look why are you even bothering to come after me, Ichigo told me you have a major crush on her" Ebony stated this getting bored of Kish's game.

"As soon as I saw you I forgot all about Koneko my little cutie"

"Why, there's nothing special about me I'm not pretty or anythi-." Ebony was interrupted by Kish closing the gap between there faces and kissed her. Ebony couldn't pull back because she was being pushed against the fence and she couldn't push him off from the front, so she was stuck kissing Kish. When Kish pulled back Ebony's whole face was redder than red.

"You're a good kisser cutie! By the way you are very special and your beautiful to me" After Kish had commented he let go off Ebony so she could come away from the fence.

"Why the hell did you do that Kish? That was my first kiss and you just wasted it! I was saving that for someone I _cared_ about!" Kish was hurt at this comment but Ebony hardly knew him, so she did have a reason to not care for him. After all he was the enemy.

"Well I'm sorry, as soon as I saw you I fell in love with you, I couldn't help it" Kish waited for a sarcastic comment back but only heard stuttering from Ebony.

"I, but, you and then…love me? Kish you hardly know me and that kind of has something to do with love it's not all about the looks!"

"Do you know you're not as sarcastic when you're flustered?"

"I am not flustered! Look I have to go I promised my mum I would be home by 9.00 and now its 9.15."

"I could telepo-." Kish was cut off by Ebony shoving him out of the way and walking past the fountain out of the park.

"No thanks, I am capable of walking you know! That's what these are for!" She kicked her leg up into the air pointing to it. Kish once again laughed at her personality.

"Looks like she's calmed down, she is being sarcastic again!" Kish then touched his lips and teleported.

"Hey mum, sorry I'm late I got held up at the café!" Ebony shouted to her mum in the kitchen from the porch.

"Its ok honey, but you missed dinner come and get something!" Ebony walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Night" Is all Ebony said as she walked out the kitchen and into her bedroom.

"Love 'ya" Her mum shouted back.

When Ebony got to her room and shut the door she sat down on her bed and felt her lips, where Kish has just kissed her, she smiled. '_Wait did I just smile because Kish kissed me? Don't say I'm falling for him back, please don't say I am!_' Ebony brushed her teeth and put on her pyjamas and went to bed. She closed her eyes and after a while her chest was slowing down, meaning she was asleep. Kish had been watching her sleep from outside her window for a while. He teleported into her room when he was absolutely sure she was sleeping. Kish walked over to her bed and kneeled down at the side of it.

"Night cutie" He stroked the bangs out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. Ebony smiled in her sleep, Kish noticed this; smiled back and teleported out of Ebony's room and back to the ship.

"Yup." Nodded Sakura in agreement.

"Whatever!" Ebony said slightly annoyed.

Ichigo and the cute little blonde waitress brought over there cake. The plate was cleared as fast as it had been put on the table.

"We will wait outside for you, whilst you pay Ebony." Said Sakura with the cutest smile she could.

"Oh thanks guys, you know I love you!" There goes Ebony's sarcasm.

Her two friends ran out the café, but to get her own back she decided to wait a bit until her food settled down. She waited about 5 minutes and decided that was enough. As she stretched pulling her arms above her head her jacket slightly lifted so you could see her belly button. That was where her newly found mew mark was. Of course Ebony hadn't noticed it as she was in far too much of a rush this morning.

However a certain blonde _did_ notice and as Ebony was about to stand he approached her.

"Excuse me, could I talk to you in private for a second?" Asked Ryou as politely as possible, but Ebony wasn't buying it.

"Oh sure, cause I'm really going to go with a stranger into a back room where NOBODY CAN HEAR MY SCREAMS!" She shouted really sarcastically and the last bit especially loud and all of a sudden found her mouth being covered up by a hand, she turned round and relaxed when she saw it was Ichigo's.

"Ok, what the ding is happening Ichigo cause I'm pretty freaked!"

"Please miss allow me to introduce myself and the others" Said Keiichiro as he walked out of the kitchen. "I am Akasaka Keiichiro, this is Shirogane Ryou" He gestured to the creepy blonde. Ebony gave Keiichiro a smile and turned to Ryou and gave him the coldest glare.

"Of course you know Ichigo and these delightful girls are Mint, Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro." Explained Keiichiro. Mint barely acknowledged my presence, Pudding glomped me, Lettuce bowed to me and Zakuro just smiled – at least I think it was a smile. I followed the rest of them down to the basement.

'Ha I bet it's just some broom cupboard that there going to shove me in as a horrible practical joke' Ebony thought to herself.

"Whoa! THIS IS NO BROOM CUPBOARD, Aw man, tell me I didn't just shout that?" Ebony said pleadingly. She looked around and saw computer screen, after computer screen the walls were blue and the floor tiles were blue and everything was so shiny! Ryou just laughed at her. Oh she was angry now!

"Listen Blondie, what would you do if you were in this situation hum? HUM?" Ebony Blared, pointing a finger in Ryou's face. Well let me tell you something you will be in my position one day when the evil guardians of the… the gates of hell come and take you!" Ebony shouted peeved.

Ryou totally ignored her and face one of the massive screens, there was a picture of a Giant Panda on it.

"AWW KAWAII I LOVE PANDAS!" Ebony said with her eyes going big and her hands held together on her chest.

"Right well who's going to tell her what's going on I have a photo shoot in about 20 minutes." Explained Zakuro.

"I will. Ebony y-" Ryou was interrupted.

"How do you know my name creep I never told you my name!"

Ryou gestured his head to Ichigo.

"Oh uh – never mind, he." Ebony laughed nervously.

"As I was saying, you are one of the mew mew's, I'm sure you have heard of them. As you know they all represent a red data animal:

Ichigo – Iriomote wild cat.

Mint – Ultramarine Lorikeet.

Lettuce – Finless Porpoise.

Pudding – Golden Lion Tamarin.

Zakuro – Gray wolf.

Each one of these five girls has Red data animal in there DNA and yours is compatible enough to become one. When your DNA has been made half animal, half human you will have to fight with the other 5 girls to save the world from aliens called Pai, Kisshu an Tart."

Ebony nearly burst out laughing at the thought of fighting little green men.

"Yeah so you're saying I'm one of these mew mew thingy's? Asked Ebony.

But before anybody could answer Ryou had already blasted her with a giant laser. Ebony could slowly feel herself losing consciousness.

Everything was pitch black and Ebony could see nothing, but just out of nowhere came a cute little panda cub. It walked up to her and just sat there. Everybody would think Ebony was crazy if they weren't actually there witnessing it but it walked up to her and actually went _into_ her. As it disappeared a small light appeared and she made her way to it. Then she started to open her eyes all she saw were two very cute brown eyes, they belonged to Pudding.

"You have really pretty eyes Ebony Na no da!" Squealed Pudding.

"Uh thanks I guess, what the hell just happened?"

"Congratulations Ebony you are now the newest member of Tokyo mew mew." Said Keiichiro happily.

"Here's your uniform Ebony, start work tomorrow after school, you can walk with Ichigo."

"Yeah if you want to be late!" Replied Mint sarcastically.

"You mean I have to _actually_ w…w…work? Fine I suppose. Ohflipmy friends" Ebony remembered her friends were waiting for her and she ran out of the lab and up the stairs hoping they were still there.

"What the ding took you so long Ebony?" Asked Ayame impatiently.

"Guys I think I just got a job!" Said Ebony.

Then all 3 girls started to walk out of the café entrance and set off across the park. What Ebony didn't know wasthat there were 2 aliens watching her walk away.

"Hey Kish, I think that's the new mew." Said Tart

"Yeah" Replied Kisshu. 'She's beautiful too, maybe even more so than Ichigo' He thought to himself. Then both Tart and Kish materialised and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew!**

"Yes no work today I can just chill!" Ebony jumped out of bed and changed into a black mini skirt and a white of the shoulder jumper with a panda logo on the bottom left of it; finishing it off she put on black dolly shoes. Her fringe was held back off of her face with a white hair band. _'Hm, I'm hungry'_Ebony fly's down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning honey!"

"Dad!" Ebony had recognised the deep voice as her dad's, she ran and hugged him.

"Your dad has a day off today, so he was thinking about taking you out" Her mum inserted this in the conversation.

"I'm eating first, I'm starved!" Ebony literally threw her pancakes in her mouth and was done in a few minutes, so was her dad he was obviously eager to take his daughter out. They decided on the zoo and were soon out the door walking down the street. It was hot today; mostly like every other day and Ebony and dad quickly reached the entrance of the zoo. It was nice for them to be with each other once in a while as she missed her dad a lot when he was working. They spoke about Ebony's school and friends. She didn't forget to mention her job at the café and her dad said they could take a look there later.

"Look Ebony panda's I know how much you love 'em" Her dad pointed out two giant pandas walking round there enclosure.

"You have no idea how much dad" They both laughed and carried on at the zoo, after they finished there ice-cream Ebony was eager to show her dad where she worked. As they exited the zoo they headed left towards the park.

"It's that pink place there dad." She pointed past the fountain to the _very_ pink building.

"Pink huh? Is my little tom-boy becoming a girl?" Then he ruffled up her hair. She moaned at him and straightened out her bangs. The door opened to the café and Ebony and her dad stepped in. Ichigo and the others all stared at the girl and the man in the doorway.

"Hey guy's this is my dad, I wanted to show him where I worked!" Ebony gave her biggest smile as she said this.

"Hello girls, pleased to meet you. Oh and you gentlemen" He referred to Shirogane and Keiichero.

"Don't worry dad you don't have to show manners to_ that _he'll only ignore you like he does with me! Or even insult you if you're lucky." As Ebony glared at Shirogane he just grunted and walked into the kitchen. Her dad only laughed at this and imagined the kind of fights those two could have already had.

"I thought your daddy worked away Ebony? Na no da." Pudding asked politely instead of squealing for once.

"Yeah he usually works a lot but today he got the day off!"

"Ebony it's 12.15 I told your mother I would be home by 12.30"

"Oh ok dad. See you guys later maybe or even tomorrow." She waved goodbye to everyone and everybody returned the wave.

"They seem nice honey, apart from the blonde one who seems to have a crush on you!"

"What the ding dad! We both hate each other; he picks on me for the littlest things."

"Believe it or not I used to be a teenage boy once and if a boy picks on you it means he _likes _you."

"Yeah dad, you keep telling yourself that!" Ebony didn't believe what her dad was saying. _'Shirogane couldn't like me could he could he? Nah it's just my dad joking round with me.' _She shook the thought from her head.

"We're home mum!" Ebony shouted through to her mum in the living room as her and her dad stepped through the door.

"Oh hello, did you have a good time?"

"Yup, it was fun thanks dad" She kissed her dad's cheek and ran up the stairs.

"No problem sweetie!" Her dad shouted up the stairs; by the time he replied she was already up in her room.

'_No doubt dad's going to tell mum about how he think Shirogane likes me. I mean come on dad why would he like me? He's about 17, I'm only 15 and plus were always fighting.' _Ebony was thrown out of her thoughts when her mum shouted her from the bottom of the stairs. Ayame was on the phone to ask her something, Ebony literally jumped halfway down the stairs and ran the rest.

"Moshi moshi Ayame" Ebony was sort of panting down the phone after throwing herself down the stairs.

"Heya do you want to go the cinema with us to see 'Alien Invasion 2: Return of the master'? We were going to see it yesterday but we thought it would be more fun if you came."

"Yeah sure let me just check with mum and dad."

"Oh is your dad home today?"

"Yeah we just got back we went out to the zoo"

"Oh cool" After Ayame had finished speaking she could hear Ebony place the phone down and shout to her mum and dad if she could go to the cinema. She couldn't quite hear there reply.

"Yup I can come so I will meet you outside the cinema at?"

"7.00" Ayame finished Ebony's sentence.

"Ok cool bye!"

"Bye"

'_Right I better head off soon its 6.30 now'_ Ebony went to ask her dad if he could drop her off at the cinema because if she walked she would be late. He told her he could since he probably wouldn't see her again for a while because of work. They both jumped into the car and started driving.

"Thanks dad, maybe I will see you when I get in but if I don't." She kissed her dad on the cheek again and hugged him. "Love you dad."

"Love you too kiddo! Hey Ayame, Sakura"

"Oh hey, haven't seen you in a while maybe we can talk properly next time." They were speaking to Ebony's dad through the car door so it was quite awkward.

"Bye girls, have a nice time."

"Bye" Ebony slammed the car door shut.

"Your dad is so nice Ebony; my dad just sleeps and eats all the time" Sakura remarked.

"Yeah, I can see where you get it from" All the girls snickered as they walked into the cinema and brought the tickets.

They sat down as the film started, luckily they were late enough to miss all the annoying film adverts at the beginning (**Those really annoy me XD**). The lights started to turn off and the film started. Halfway through the film something started to beep.

"Hey Ebony it's coming from you, is it your phone?" Sakura whispered this, as it was at a good bit. Ayame was just staring wide-eyed at the screen biting her finger-nails off. You could see her miming 'Don't go near him, stay back'. Sakura and Ebony quietly giggled at this, before Ebony ran out the screen room. '_Oh great my mew pendant decides to go off right at this moment!' _Suddenly a voice came through which made her jump.

"Ebony get down to the park now, the aliens are attacking!" Shirogane's voice came through her pendant.

"Someone's cocky today. You could at least say please!" Ebony replied talking back to her pendant. She then threw it back in her pocket and made her way to the park.

Ebony could hear the other mew's shouting there attacks.

"So where's mew Ebony?" Kish asked curiously wanting to see his cutie.

"Well last time we saw her she was having a day out with her dad, which I bet you just ruined! Anyway why the heck am I telling _you_ this Kish?" Mint sneered as she spoke to Kish. Just as that happens Ebony races next to the mews; she's still in human-form but has stopped dead in her tracks pointing at the chimera.

"Wtf is that?" She burst out laughing as she saw some sort of half pig, half dog in front of her.

"There you are cutie, I missed you! Thanks for the kiss last night." He teleported behind Ebony wrapping his arms around her waist as he spoke to her.

"Kiss?" The other mews shouted out, surprised by what Kish had just said.

"Oh yeah, I must have forgotten to tell you he!" She laughed nervously then continued. "Well I couldn't have exactly said whilst my dad was there could I?"

She stops laughing when Mint waves her hand in Ebony's face at points to the chimera.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." She kicked Kish where it hurts and said

"MEW EBONY METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Soon Ebony transformation was over and she was stood there as Mew Ebony.

"Ebony star wand" Ebony summoned her weapon and got ready to aim at the chimera whilst the other shot there attacks. Ebony shouted her attack 'Ribbon Ebony Star Surge!' It shot at the chimera animal and it was nearly defeated all it needed was the final blow from Ichigo. She then summoned her strawberry bell aimed and fired.

"Ribbon Strawberry Bell" The chimera let out an ear piercing scream and vanished leaving a jellyfish and a soul in its place. Masha collected the jellyfish and delivered the soul back to the person the aliens had taken it off. Pai and Tart were quick to materialise because they didn't want to receive more taunts off of the mews for losing. Kish decided to stay and talk to his cutie some more.

"Hey cutie I'm sorry about interrupting your day out with your dad."

"How did you know about that?" She turned to Mint. "Thank you Mint for telling him everything I'm doing! But I got back with my dad ages ago. I just came from the cinema with Ayame and Sakura we were watching Alien Invasion 2: Return of the master. I'd better get back to them before the film finishes." Ebony randomly stops in front of the mews and does a superhero pose. "It's all another day's work in the life of a superhero" Then she transformed back into a human, winked at the girls and ran off towards the cinema.

"Well bye mews" Kish teleported and he was gone.

"Man that girl is weird, I blame the parents!" Mint spat as she started to head back to the café.

"Don't you think its weird Ebony is watching a film about aliens Na no da?" Asked Pudding

"No it's probably just a coincidence." All the other girls changed back and then they too walked back to the café.

Ebony just ran back into the cinema door as Ayame and Sakura walked out.

"Hey Ebony where'd you go?" Sakura asked, because one minute she was beeping then she didn't come back.

"Oh it was Shirogane, he rang me to say there was a flood at the café and I only just finished mopping up." Ebony once again mentally rewarded herself for thinking up a good excuse.

"Oh ok, well we're about to head to town so Ayame can get a new notebook, after I uh accidently spilt juice all over her other one!"

"Well since I missed half the movie I guess I owe you." Ebony, Sakura and Ayame all headed out the cinema and walked into the main part of town. Sakura and Ebony waited for Ayame to come out of the shop. They couldn't stand buying school stuff they were thankful to be_ away _from that place and didn't want to be reminded of it!

"Got it guys, we can look around now." Ayame said unusually cheerfully. The girls all headed deeper into the town.

"So Sakura how did you 'accidently' spill juice all over Ayame's notebook?" Ebony asked cheekily wanting to find out why Sakura felt like pouring juice everywhere.

"That's a long story actually! Well –." Sakura stopped talking when a crowd of screaming and worried face people ran past them.

"Hey guys um you stay here and I will go see why people are running round like headless turkeys on crack!" Luckily Ayame and Sakura were wimps so Ebony could transform into a mew if she needed too. She ran off down the road and around the corner.

"Cutie"

"Kish what the hell do you want!" Ebony was annoyed at Kish for coming at the most awkward time. "MEW EBONY METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Oh I just came to test my new chimera animal and to see you of course!" Kish attempted to be charming but failed miserably. He teleported down to Ebony but grabbed her from the front so she couldn't kick him.

"Kish get off me, I don't have time for this. You already kissed me once isn't that enough?"

"Twice actually cutie, I kissed you whilst you were sleeping last night." He smirked.

"Oh then I guess that's why I had a nightmare last night then huh?"

"Actually as soon as I kissed you, you smiled." He smirked again bigger this time awaiting the response of Ebony.

"Why did you do that you hentai baka?"

"Well to be honest you look really cute when you sleep." Ebony blushed at Kish's comment as she didn't expect it. She pushed Kish off of her and got her star wand.

"Are you sure you can fight my chimera all on your own cutie?"

"Oh don't worry I'm sure I will be just fine" _'Yeah because I'm fighting a mutant monster creating by an alien all on my own by firing stars!'_

RIBBON EBONY STAR SURGE! Ebony had to repeat her attack at least 6 times; at the same time kicking and dodging attacks. But in the end the chimera animal just turned back into a jellyfish and a soul.

"I underestimated you cutie! Seeing you fight like that made me like you more" Kish teleported while he said this though so Ebony didn't know where he said it from. She turned the other way to look for him and as soon as her head turned back round Kish was there right in front of her. He kissed Ebony deeply this time it wasn't just a peck. She was too shocked to do anything so she stood stunned and didn't reject the kiss, the truth was she liked it, but she couldn't admit it.

"Ebony" He smiled, not smirked. Just smiled. Then Kish teleported leaving Ebony stood there, her face red and her mouth open totally shocked. That's when the other mew's appeared.

"What happened Ebony Na no da?"

"Yeah Shirogane got the signal of you transforming and we thought we would come and help but it looks like you go it covered" Said Lettuce then she went back to being shy.

"K…K…Kish he, he…" She pointed to where Kish was just stood.

"He kissed you huh?" Ichigo asked nosily wanting to know what happened. She just nodded yes and snapped back to her old self when she heard Ayame and Sakura shouting her name.

"Uh hey, you're the mew mew's right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we are, you probably heard the screams right? Well don't worry we handled it. We had better be off too." Ebony winked and the rest of the mews and her ran off.

"I have to get back to them; I was with them before Kish came, so maybe I will see you later." Ebony changed back the headed to her friends.

"Hey Ebony are you okay?" Ayame was worried about Ebony as she ran towards the screams and hadn't come back.

"Yup, I'm fine I ran off to get help but heard the screaming stopped so I came back to you guys! You're both alright aren't you?"

"Never been better baby" Sakura winked to Ebony

"Hey do you to want to sleep round mine tonight?" Ebony didn't really want to sleep alone tonight; she didn't know what Kish would do.

"Yup, I just have to ask my mum."

"Me too, I'll ring you when I get answer then we'll come to yours, yeah?"

"Yeah okay, see you later." Ebony hugged Ayame and Sakura then started walking back to her house.

"Heya love!" Her mum shouted from the kitchen

"Hey, so did dad have to go in the end? Ebony asked her mum as she sat down at the table waiting for her mum to make dinner.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Her mum put dinner in front of her and she sat down next to her they spoke while they ate. When Ebony had finished her dinner there was a knock at the door.

"Oh mum I invited Ayame and Sakura around for a sleepover its ok, right? Ebony ran over to the front door.

"Of course 'Hun" Her mum started on the washing up.

Ebony opened the front door to find Sakura and Ayame stood there with backpacks and sleeping bags under there arms. Sakura had a wide smile on and held her right hand up, with her thumb up.

"Howdy partner!" Sakura ran inside shouted hi to Ebony's mum and up the stairs into Ebony's room.

"Hello to you to Sakura, okay Ayame do you want to go put your stuff in my room? She nodded and followed Ebony up to her room.

"You both had dinner already right?" They nodded again and started to set up the sleeping bags on the floor to make a giant bed. Then just as Ebony was going to draw her curtains she saw Kish sat in a tree, looking through her window. She thought she imagined it first so she closed her eyes; only to open them again and find Kish right outside her window in her face.

"Hey Sakura, Ayame can you go get the movies and the popcorn off my mum?"

"Yeah sure" Was all Ayame said then ran out the door,

"Coolness!" Sakura almost tripped on a sleeping bag making her and Ayame crack up as they ran down the stairs. When they were gone Kish teleported into her bedroom

"Okay you have some _serious _stalker issues, so get the ding out of my room and go back to your flying saucer!"

"We didn't get to finish out business in town cutie!"

"By business you mean sucking my face off?"

"I didn't see you rejecting."

"Yeah well I was stunned by the fact you teleported so quickly and maybe…. I liked it a little." She said the last part so quietly Kish couldn't hear it.

"What cutie?"

"I said maybe I liked it a little!" Ebony started blushing a crimson red and Kish was smirking.

"Want to try it again cutie?"

"No I flipping don't now go back to your U.F.O or whatever because my friends are going to come back any minute now!" Kisshu quickly pulled her into another embrace and quickly kissed her lips, he was gone just before her door opened.

"Wait Kish…"

"Why are you talking to yourself Ebony?"

"Oh no I was just, checking I had everything like sleeping bags and things."

"Oh okay, I'm going to get in my pyjamas are you two?" All 3 girls got dressed into there pyjamas. They got the popcorn out and decided to watch a movie. The movie was called 'Why me?' it was a comedy film, they felt they needed to laugh after today's events. When all the popcorn was eaten and the movie had finished, they had no idea what to do next.

"Oh I know we can tell each other our crushes and secrets and things." Sakura said this excitedly thinking about finding out secrets about her friends she didn't know.

"Wow Sakura I didn't think you were into that stuff but we can do that anyway, right Ayame?" Ayame nodded and Sakura and Ebony decided to pick on her first.

"So Ayame anybody you fancy that you haven't told us about?" Sakura asked this question really slowly trying to sound sincere.

"Right well you know I always say I hate Masaya's guts, I actually like him quite a lot"

"Oh so that's why you don't like me hanging round with Ichigo!" Ebony and Sakura started to laugh, Ayame looked worried.

"Hey don't worry Ay' were your best friends we won't tell Ichigo or him that, ok?"

"Thanks guys you're the bestest!" She said it in her rubbish Spanish accent, but that made them all laugh.

"What about you Sakura?"

"Well I kind of like Hojo I mean he's so sweet and nice to everyone! He'd be totally cute to have as a boyfriend!"

"Oh, but that was kind of obvious, we had a suspicion you liked him anyway." Ayame explained to Sakura who looked a bit embarrassed at how obvious it really was.

"Don't think your going to get off that easily Ebony! Come on who do you like?"

Ebony immediately felt one name come to mind_ 'Kish' _she thought_. 'Oh god did I really just think of him that quickly? He doesn't even like me, he's just playing around. He still likes Ichigo anyway. But I guess he told me he likes me and he was over her, how can I be sure? Oh man what if we dated the other mews would kill me. Literally.' _"I did used to like Hojo a little bit but I'm so over him now! Besides Sakura he's yours so I won't touch him!" Ebony tried to sound cheery but with all the thoughts of Kish lying to her and just _using_ her, upset her_. _The girls were all pooped so they got into there massive bed and went to sleep. Ebony faced the opposite way of them so that they wouldn't be able to see her thinking face.

In the morning her friends had to leave quickly because Ebony had work today. They asked why she was so quiet last night; she said it was just because she was thinking about her dad, as soon as they went Ebony jumped into the shower. She came out of her room just wearing jean shorts and flip-flops with a vest top; it had a panda on it. Her hair was down again with a white clip but today it was shaped like a star.

"Bye mum, I'm not very hungry I can eat at the café." Ebony was out the door before her mum could tell her otherwise. When she walked through the door she received a few hi's and hey's she replied them but just quietly walked into the back room to get changed.

"Wow she just ignore Shirogane's rude comment, something must be up!" Ichigo said worried about her friend. Ebony just walked past them all and started taking orders; it wasn't long until Shirogane told them to go down to the 'bear cave' and close the café.

"Ebony you sure you're feeling okay today?"

"Oh yup I'm gurd Ichigo why'd you ask?"

"Well you've been really quiet and you ignore Shirogane's comment." Lettuce said shyly.

"I've just been thinking about a few th…." She put on her thinking face and started to drift off and think again.

"Girls close up, attack!" Shirogane quickly briefed them and went back down to his 'bear cave'

"I think Kish is at Tokyo tower with a chimera. Get going. Ebony I need a word"

"What the heck is it now Blondie!" Ebony was annoyed at having to stay behind.

"Are you okay? You've been a bit quiet lately I was kind of worried" He managed to cough out his sentence not wanting to seem too eager to know what was wrong. (**Don't worry this isn't a RyouXOC fanfic so relax!)**

"Why do you care? I'm fine anyway… thanks" '_Oh ding he does like me, dad was right! Awkward…' _As Ebony though she rolled her eyes and Shirogane looked at he like she was crazy. '_I have to say something, quick Ebony think, you baka!"_

"Well was that it or what, because there are lives at stake Blondie!" Shirogane signalled for her to go with his hand then she heard a 'Pfft' sound come from him.

"No need to be rude Shirogane!" Ebony shouted as she ran out the lab and headed to Tokyo tower after the others. Inside his head Shirogane mentally happy danced. _'She called me, Shirogane? Aw crap don't get involved with a mew again Shirogane.' _He gave a small smile and returned to his normal stern face.

"Hey Kish, is it just you? Where's Pai and Tart?" Asked Ichigo curious too where the other two were.

"It's just me koneko, Pai and Tart are researching! Plus I wanted to come and see my cutie, where is she anyway?"

He looked over to the path to see Ebony running down it he smiled.

"Hey guys, Shirogane just needed to talk to me but I'm here now! No need to panic he!" She panted as she said this then they all transformed.

"MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MINT METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW PUDDING METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW EBONY METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Hey there cutie, how come you were late? I missed you." Kish only just managed to squeeze this in.

"Oh hey Kish, I just had to stay behind and talk to Shirogane" Ebony mentally kicked herself for telling him so casually and telling him exactly what happened. '_Crap_'

"What were you talking to _him_ for?" Kish said this sounded more over-protective by accident.

"Alright take a chill pill Kish; he was just worried about me!"

"Uh, Ebony sorry to interrupt your little conversation but we have to fight the chimera!" Mint said this snobby as ever and obviously annoyed at the length of the conversation.

"Oh well excuse _me_ for having a social life Mint!"

"Guys now is NOT the time." Ichigo wanted to get the fight over and done with.

"Fine" Mint and Ebony huffed turned away from each other with there arms crossed.

"Ebony, why was he worried about you, does he like you, do you like him?"

"NOT NOW!" All 5 girls shouted together at the top of their voices scaring Kish a little and he backed off. _'How could she I really like her and she's going out with that stupid blonde baka!'_

"Ribbon Lettuce rush" A massive amount of water was thrown onto the chimera but it did hardly any damage, at least it got pushed over.

"Ribbon Pudding ring inferno" The next minute it was stuck in Pudding's jelly mess before it could get up.

"Ebony star surge" The attack hit it as it released itself from the jelly leaving it with scratches and holes all through it's body and by now it was pretty weak. Ichigo decided her blow would finish it off.

"Ribbon strawberry surprise" Just as she predicted the chimera was finished off, this time just turning into dust, somehow it was different.

"Ebony, can I talk with you on your own?" Kish asked Ebony with the thought of her and Blondie running through his mind.

"As if she would do that Kisshu Na no da!"

"Yeah Kish, how do we know it's not a trap?" Ichigo butted in.

"_Please?_" This time it sounded like he was begging.

"Its ok guys I will be fine, besides I can just kick his butt if he try's anything!" Ebony whispered the next part of her sentence. "Besides he just called me by my real name, it's got to be serious right?" She winked and the other girls went through what she just said. After all she could easily beat him, so they turned back apart from Ebony and went back to the café. When they were gone the conversation was started by Kish pulling Ebony closer to him than usual.

"Kish, humans kind of need air." Ebony panted trying to ease his grip on her. So he did then it was his turn to talk.

"Ebony if you like Shirogane more than me you could have told me."

"Ok 2 things: 1 Even if I told you I liked Shirogane that would make you bug me even more and 2 Wtf made you think that! I like you Kish! Oh crap."

"Yeah that's true I would still bug you and I thought because you stayed to talk to him you might you know… You like me cutie?"

"Ew gross I would never like Blondie! Yes I do like you, I finally admitted it. Wait a second you were jealous weren't you? When you thought I was going out with Blondie?" It was like there personalities had swapped right at that moment as Ebony was smirking and Kish was blushing.

"What can I say cutie, I'm the jealous type and plus I wouldn't want anybody stealing you away from me!" Kish hugged Ebony and she didn't reject instead she did the complete opposite and wrapped her arms round his waist and rested her head on his chest, as she did this she had turned back into her human self. After about 2 minutes they let go realising they were in a public place and an alien hugging a human could look awkward.

"I really like you Ebony." Instead of how he usually said this time Kish actually sounded true and honest.

"Uh, right I've got to go." Ebony was thinking the same thing the whole time but she couldn't bring her voice to say it as she was feeling all different emotions. With all these thoughts in her head she ran, took one last look at Kish stood there bewildered looking and ran again back to the café. '_Well done Kish you've lost another girl'_ Kish thought this as he teleported back to his bedroom in the ship he didn't fancy confronting Boffin and Munchkin.

"What do you mean you left her alone with Kish? Anything could happen do you want her to get kidnapped or hurt?" Shirogane was very worried at Ebony's safety and felt stupid for worrying about her earlier just because she wasn't speaking.

"Whoa calm down Shirogane, Ebony is very capable of protecting herself, do you think we would have left her there if we didn't know that?" Zakuro responded calmly.

"What did Ebony say before? Oh yeah take a chill pill Shirogane Na no da!" Pudding tried to recall what Ebony had said to Kish earlier and thought it would be a good time to use it. Ebony walked in and heard Pudding say this.

"Nice one Pudding, high five!" Ebony ran up to Pudding and slapped her hand in a high five.

"So Ebony did you talk to Kish?" Ichigo had just remembered what she must have been doing before she came to the café.

"Yeah I did, told you I'd be alright didn't I?" Ebony said this whilst giving a faint sarcastic glare at Mint.

"Shirogane was worried about you Ebony Na no da!"

"Really Blondie? You've been actually bothering to care a lot lately, you feeling okay?" By the time Ebony had said this she had now walked up to Shirogane and put a hand on his fore-head making him go slightly red.

"Wow you are hot, you really sick Blondie?"

"No, I'm fine so just go back to whatever you were doing. Sometimes I really don't like you!" Ebony just remembered what Kish had said as she forgot all about when she was high-fiving Pudding '_I really like you Ebony'_

"Oh so you admit sometimes you _do _like me huh Shirogane?" Then Ebony remembered the thing her dad told her. '_Believe it or not I used to be a teenage boy once and if a boy picks on you it means he likes you'._

"Just leave Ebony."

"Rude much, yeah that's right you keep walking just go huddle up in your bear cave for the rest of your life!"

"Bear cave Na no da?"

"Don't ask Pudding." Mint interrupted her.

Ebony joined in. "Yeah it's probably best if you don't know what goes on in my random, crazy mind sometimes Pud'! Anyway I'm going now and don't feel afraid to tell Blondie I've gone for a little _break_" Before Ebony went she was trampled by Pudding, so she returned the hug and decided to ask Ichigo something.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo if I ring you after work can you come to mine I need to ask you about something."

"Sure thing"

"Okay bye guys." The door slammed and Ebony was gone.

'_Hm wonder if Sakura's busy today?' _Ebony was walking down her street and thought she'd drop in. Ebony walked up Sakura's drive with 3 cherry tree's on each side. (**Hm coincidence NO!) **Ebony had knocked on her door twice and didn't get an answer '_that's weird it wouldn't be weird if I looked through the window would it. What if she's uh unconscious or something?' _Ebony held her cupped hand to the window and placed her head underneath. Ebony almost burst out laughing at what she saw. '_Maybe I will ring her later then, when she's not 'busy' huh?'_ Ebony was laughing all the way to Ayame's house. She thought if she couldn't hang out with Sakura today Ayame would do something with her, even though she was always out with her parents. Because her parents actually took her out! '_Hey dad doesn't count!_'

"Ebony what are you doing here?"

"Oh I finished work early and was wondering if you wanted to do something. I went to Sakura's house but she was 'busy' so I came to you."

"What do you mean 'busy'?" Ebony put her hand around Ayame's ear and then moved her lips to it and whispered something.

"OMJ are you kidding? She was kissing Hojo!" Ebony nodded her head no holding back laughs replaying the image in her mind.

"Yup, don't make a big deal of it though it would really embarrass her!"

"Well I'm sorry I can't hang out today I said I would help my mum fix up the garden."

"Oh then I'll see 'ya at school tomorrow Ay'"

"Bye!" Then Ayame had shut the door and gone back into her house and Ebony was walking back towards her house. '_Fine nobody wants to hang round with me I might as well go home, oh yeah I want Ichigo to come round later anyways!'_ Ebony looked at her phone screen it said 4:30. 'I'm sure Shirogane wouldn't mind if I came back from my break and 'accidently' convince him to let everybody else go home?" Ebony clapped for thinking up such a great plan and turned away from her street and went through the park.

"Kish where the hell have you been?" Munchkin came in Kish's bedroom.

"I was fighting the mews I told you!"

"Then what the heck took so long!"

"I decided to use up 2 chimeras and tire them out but it didn't work.

"Oh then I bet the old hag turned you down again and now you've come back in a sulk?"

"No Tart, it's nothing like that and I told you I'm over the old hag!"

"Then why are you acting all lovey-dovey like someone rejected you?"

"Because somebody did Tart, just get lost I need to think!"

Tart teleported into the main part of the ship_ 'Weirdo' _Tart thought. '_If it's not the old hag who could it be? It couldn't be Pudding because she's my girlfriend Whoops! I mean it can't be her because she's obsessed with me, Zakuro is too old, Mint's too in love with Zakuro and I think Lettuce likes Shirogane or Pai. So the only one left is the new one Ebony? That's why he was so interested in her. I would normally snitch and tell Pai but this time I will let him find out for himself. I'm closer with Kish anyway and I don't want him to get hurt again.'_

Kish was still in his room lying on his bed thinking then he said out loud to himself.

"Why did I tell her that, she obviously doesn't feel the same way as me does she? I could go see her or would that make it worse. I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey guys I'm back I'm going to talk Shirogane into giving you the rest of the day off!" Ebony quickly ran through shouting to the other girls then reversed back into the main room looking puzzled. "Um where are all the customers?"

"Shirogane gave us the rest of the day off already Ebony." Lettuce said as she swept up what looked like smashed plates.

"Oh I bet Keiichero helped convince him then?"

"No Ebony it was all by himself Na no da!"

"Whoa I think he really _is_ ill! Speak of the devil. Hey Shirogane" He smiled showing he acknowledged her presence. '_Whoa. Wait. Smiled?'_

"You can go now girls." Ebony why are you here?"

"Well I did come to get you to give them the rest of the day off, but it looks like somebody beat me to it." Ebony put her face really close to Shirogane to check if he had a fever; as a joke of course **(You know when Masaya takes Ichigo to the nurse office and puts his face close to hers to see if she has a fever and she think he's going to kiss her? XD) '**_what's she doing now is she going to…. Kiss me?'_

"Nope you don't have a fever this time either! But thanks anyway Shirogane you saved me a lot of trouble and you're a sweetie… sometimes!" Ebony lightly pecked his cheek and smiled.

"Ichigo come with me now! Bye guys see you tomorrow after school. Bye Keiichero, Blondie!" Ebony grabbed Ichigo's stuff from the changing rooms and grabbed her hand then dragged her all the way from the café to her house. When everybody had left the café Shirogane was still stood in the same spot slightly red, but snapped back and went to his room. '_What the heck was that about?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 for you! I hope your all liking my story so far and I'm going to let you read on now.**

**Oasisblue: Oi boffin!**

**Pai: What now oasisblue?**

**Oasisblue: You know how much you love me?**

**Pai: Okay, cut the crap what do you want?**

**Oasisblue: Ohhh pushy! Can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Pai: Oasisblue doesn't own Tokyo mew mew, thank goodness because then she would own me and… (Pai walks off shuddering and mumbling to himself)**

**Oasisblue: Enjoy fellow readers!**

"Whoa Ebony what's the rush?"

"Hey mum, brought a friend over be down for dinner later!" Then she pulled Ichigo upstairs into her room, she locked the door and they both sat down on the floor.

"I need to ask you something Ichigo."

"What it's so important you needed to drag me all the way here?"

"Yes and you're a cat you should be used to it! Leave the sarcasm to me too! Anyway I know you've probably gone through all this with Masaya anyway but there's this guy. The other day he told me he really liked me and I didn't know what to say so I said uh, got to go and ran off. I know I feel the same way _now_ but I didn't then and I'm afraid I gave him the idea I don't like him! What can I say to him Ichigo? Help me please!" Ebony was out of breath by the time she finished and Ichigo was just sat there looking crafty.

"I don't know what Kish is like so I couldn't tell you but –." Ichigo was cut off by Ebony

"How did you know it was Kish? I mean I never said it was Kish, what makes you think I like Kish huh? He he" She laughed nervously and put her hand behind her head smiling.

"It's so obvious everybody at the café knows, apart from Shirogane but he's too slow to catch up. We know why he wanted to talk to you and we know what it was about, you blush when you see him and when he's mentioned and Pudding saw you hugging!"

"Awww Pudding! Man why does she have to be so little and sneaky and that damn little Sherlock Pudding suit! Did I really make it that obvious and_blush_" Ebony quieted down mumbling to herself.

"Well if I was in your situation Ebony I would just wait until the next time I could see Kish which would probably be the next battle! Then when everybody was gone I would stay behind and tell him that I was just confused at the time and I totally do like you and that…" This time Ichigo had trailed off because instead of thinking she was fantasizing about how that would be if it were her and Masaya.

"Thanks Ichigo, fat lot of help that was!"

"Well sorry Masaya and I are in luuuurve!" (**By the way I hate Masaya but he had to be in this fanfic to go with Ichigo!)**

"Yeah Ichigo I think you can go now anyway my dinners ready." Ebony was a little upset by Ichigo's previous comment and Ichigo noticed.

"Oh I'm sorry Ebony I didn't realise."

"No it's fine, I will see you tomorrow yeah?" By now as they were talking they had reached Ebony's front door. Ichigo had nodded and said her goodbyes to Ebony's mum walking down the path.

"She's nice honey, who was she?" Her mum was asking her these questions as they sat down and ate dinner together.

"Oh that's Ichigo mum, she goes to school with me and she works at the café too!"

"I didn't know that, feel free to invite any other friends round anytime."

"Cheers mum I will." The rest of the time that Ebony and her mum were at the table they were to busy eating to talk. When she had finished she checked she didn't have to do any homework for Monday. Then she placed her uniform on a hanger and put it on her door changed into her pyjamas and listened to some music then at 10:30 fell asleep.

"Oh ding!" Ebony had woken up later than she wanted and she needed to shower so she was basically in the shower in a millisecond. She reappeared in her room drying herself on and getting changed at lighting speed, leaving her time to dry her hair and tie it into a low ponytail which she placed across her shoulders.

"Hi mum, bye mum!" Ebony was practically running to school when she banged into someone and fell onto the ground.

"Damn gravity!" Ebony stood up and rubbed her back where she hit the ground.

"Ebony?" Ebony couldn't quite make out the person as they were taller and the sun was behind them almost making them look like a silhouette. _'Could it be Kish? I didn't really hear there voice a second ago.'_ So she grabbed there wrists and pulled them out of the sun.

"Ichigo is that you?"

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" Ichigo sounded confused as to why she would have thought it was somebody else when it clearly sounded like her_'Oh maybe she thought it was Kish, whoops'._

"Oh nobody, listen do you know how late we are! Let's go, come on move it strawberry go, go and go!" Ebony stated this like she was the sergeant in an army or something. Ichigo gave her the weirdest look ever but did as she was told, both the girls ran as fast as they could to the school, with Ichigo doing the odd cat jump of a wall. When they stepped through the gate they started walking and straightened there selves out not wanting to look stupid. They stepped inside the school and the final bell went.

"What a workout! I will see you after school Ichigo right?"

"Nope, I have a date with Masaya so Shirogane gave me the day off or said I could come in when my date was done, which now I think about it was very weird!"

"Okay then, see you whenever" The girls both went off to different corridors, Ebony knowing exactly why Shirogane was being so nice. _'Maybe Blondie's gone all soft just because I gave him a little kiss on the cheek the other day, Nah'_ She nearly had a laughing fit but held it in and she slipped into her classroom sat down in her seat just to answer 'here' to the register right on cue. Ebony and her two best friends were all sat next to each other in music class. They loved this most because the teacher wouldn't care if they spoke. He would just say 'Voice is an instrument, therefore I have nothing against you using it' or something like that.

"Why were you so late this morning Ebony and I know your usually late but your never that late!" Ayame was worried about her friend in case something had happened or she was ill and had to spend the day with Sakura on her own she shuddered as she thought this.

"Oh no my alarm's just rubbish or it has something against me and decided not to go off. Anyway Sakura did you have an _interesting _weekend on maybe… oh I don't know Sunday afternoon?"

"I knew it you were the one knocking on the door and looking through the window."

"I don't know what your talking about I was with Ayame on Sunday wasn't I Ay'?"

"Yup you definitely were." The two girls started laughing while Sakura's head was completely red and looked like it was about to spin round her head. Sakura pulled Ebony and Ayame under the table and started to talk to them in a hushed tone.

"Okay Eb' I know it was you and I know you saw me kissing Hojo so what's the big deal? Do you have to shout it out and announce it?"

"Actually I didn't you on the other hand just did." Ebony pointed to the microphone Ayame had in her hand.

"WTF! How embarrassing, oh ding." Sakura ran out the classroom door and supposedly outside sat on a bench.

"Well done Ay'!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault I 'forgot' I was holding it."

"Okay that was mean! But on the other hand totally funny! Do you think we should go see if she's okay?"

"Nope, it looks like she already got company, besides it's the end of the day they probably want to walk home together." Ayame pointed outside the window to Hojo putting his arm around Sakura's shoulder and her resting her head on his shoulder.

Both girls went 'Awww' not realising the window was open and Hojo and Sakura could hear. Hojo turned round to look at them with a smile on his face but Sakura was giving them a death glare.

"Heeeey Hojo, Sakura, how you doing?" Ebony said this awkwardly as she and Ayame slowly backed away from the window with guilty smiles then turned round and ran out the classroom door they were just lucky it was the end of lesson and the end of the day and that there music teacher was loopy so he wouldn't notice!

"Man that was too close!"

"Yeah let's never spy on Sakura again."

"Never is a harsh word Ayame, lets just say 'less often' but I have got to get to work so see you whenever Ay' oh and if you see Sakura watch out, you can't stick up for yourself like I can; no offence!" But before Ayame could reply she just waved Ebony off as she walked down the road, she turned around she saw something she didn't want to and gulped.

"Hello… Ayame!" Sakura had suddenly turned massive, with a fire background surrounding her and Ayame was tiny and looking very scared.

"U…um h…h…hi S-S-Sakura"

"Yo, what's up girlfriends?" Ebony was feeling more hyper than usual for some reason.

"Ebony Na no da!" Pudding ran up to Ebony and they did this handshake which they made up.

"Your learning Pud' nearly there!" Keiichero walked in smiling at the two girls, they were closest in the group and Pudding of her as a big sister.

"Afternoon Ebony"

"Oh hey Keiichero, where's Blondie?"

"Oh he's busy in the lab; I wouldn't disturb him if I were you."

"Okey dokie" Ebony did the opposite of what Keiichero had said and was now running towards the 'bear cave'

"Keiichero you do know she is going to go and disturb him now don't you?"

"Oh well" Keiichero sighed and walked back into the kitchen and the other girls got back to work. Ebony was on her way down to the 'bear cave' and she heard Shirogane busy typing on the computer.

"Heya Blondie, don't be on the computer too long you'll get square eyes!" **(Sound familiar? XD) **But it was weird he didn't make a 'feh' or a 'pfft' noise and didn't even respond. Ebony walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face only for him to snap his hand up and catch her wrist.

"What the heck do you think you were doing with him?"

"Huh?" Shirogane pointed to the screen and Ebony followed her gaze up to the biggest screen he was pointing too. It was footage of Ebony and Kish hugging at Tokyo Tower.

"Oh, that 'him', he he, well you see that's kind of a long story!" She laughed nervously trying to put on her cutest smile.

"Save me the details Ebony, the other girls spilled about you and Kish. Why did you do it Eb' he's the enemy!"

"I think I love him Shirogane is that what you wanted to hear? I'm sorry but finally somebody actually told me they loved me and I can't help it if I do as well. I know he's the enemy and I know that one day he will have to betray me or I will have to betray him, but for now can't you just let me be happy!" Ebony was kind of embarrassed that she said it out loud but she didn't care, whilst Shirogane looked speechless.

"Oh" He let go of her wrist and looked right in her eyes, making her blush.

"What no, that's forbidden or something? Anyway he probably hates me now so you don't have to worry about me seeing him, only in fights!"

"You can go."

"Whatever Blondie, make sure you get some fresh air soon, it cant be good for you locked up in your bear cave all day" _'Maybe if I kiss him again he won't be so harsh about me and Kish'_ She kissed Shirogane on the cheek and waved him off and walked out the door into the changing rooms then re-appeared in her uniform. Shirogane was sat in the 'bear cave' thinking, _'I like you Ebony, shame your to in love with that alien to notice'_

"Hey Ebony what did Shirogane say you were in there a long time?" Zakuro was suspicious of them.

"Oh well uh he kind of found out about the whole me and Kish thing, no thanks to you guys spilling _everything_!" Everyone gasped and Mint spoke up.

"Oh no what did he say? You know he has a major crush on you right?"

"He just said like 'oh' and then I could go, and what is it with everybody saying he's crushing on me, when he obviously isn't!" Keiichero heard her last statement and appeared out of the kitchen.

"That's not strictly true Ebony."

"Omj, you mean my dad was actually _right_?" He just nodded in return then disappeared back to the kitchen she turned to the other girls with a pink face.

They turned the other way whistling and looking innocent and Ebony just shrugged this off and started to work, cleaning tables. As she wiped a table she got bored, looked out the window and started to day-dream. It was about Shirogane coming up the stairs and telling them there was an alien attack, just Kish. Then when they get there Kish teleports just her and Ebony to a place on there own and they talk things out. But she was brought back from this by Mint flicking her cheek.

"Hey, cut that out snob!"

"You've been cleaning that table for 5 minutes, so move I want to drink my tea in peace!" Mint bumped her hip with Ebony's pushing her out the way and sitting down, but as Mint had the tea cup to her lips,

"Girls attack, go to the top of Ariel inc. offices there on the roof!" Ebony turned around to Mint with a smile going from ear to ear and her arms crossed.

"Oh Mint looks like you can't have your tea after all!" They both death glared all the way running to Ariel inc. as Ebony was doing this, she didn't realise but she _really _missed Kish. She missed him stalking her and popping up and kissing her out of nowhere. She missed his hugs, feeling his strong, warm arms wrapped and her waist and feeling his breath on the back of her neck. She was practically sprinting to there destination, she had to see him. They took the stairs up to the roof as only Mint could fly and she wouldn't be able to carry them. As the girls reached the roof Ichigo came running up behind them from her date with Masaya.

"Hey mew mews" Ebony jerked her head up as it wasn't Kish's voice she heard it was… Tart!

"We will not go back defeated." Ebony looked across this time it was Pai, she looked in all direction of the roof. '_Where's Kish?_' As if Pudding read Ebony's mind she said

"Tar-tar where's Kish Na no da?"

"My name isn't.., ah why do I bother! Kish was too busy sulking like love-sick puppies so we came without him, he doesn't know we've come here." '_I knew it, he is upset with me' _Tart saw Ebony's facial expression but of course he had already figured it out himself. Ebony and Kish had a fight and now they are both sulking and haven't spoken to each other. _'Should I go get Kish? I can't stand seeing him all upset, he's like my brother. But if Pai asks I can just say we could use him to help us fight?'_ Tart came out from his thoughts only to dodge Mint's arrow.

"Whoa." Tart just teleported it could have gone right through him.

"Mews we've got a surprise for you." As Pai said this 2 chimeras came out of no-where and landed on the roof.

"Oh yeah Pai, we _really_ didn't see that coming!" The girls snickered then they all called there weapons whilst Pai and Tart teleported higher into the sky out of the way.

"Cowards, come down here and fight with us!" Zakuro shouted up at the sky, obviously annoyed.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" An arrow flew from Mint and hit one of the chimeras, Mint, Zakuro and Ebony were fighting one, but Pudding, Lettuce and Ichigo were busy fighting the other one.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" The blow of water almost sent the chimera flying of the roof but it regained it's balance in time only to be hit by,

"Ribbon Pudding ring Inferno!" The second chimera animal was stuck in Pudding's attack and now Ichigo could finish it off.

"Ribbon Strawberry surprise!" Just as Pudding and Ichigo had thought it was destroyed and they were going to give Ebony, Mint and Zakuro a hand but it looked like they had it covered.

"Ribbon Zakuro Sphere! The chimera animals squealed in pain as Zakuro's whip sliced at its body and then it was Ebony's turn.

"Ribbon Ebony Star surge!" Surely enough after all the girls attacks were used the stars flying through the body finished it off and the alien's teleported back down to them.

"We will get you next time mews!" Pai was annoyed that he was defeated by 6 teenage girls again!

"That's what you say every-time Pai, face it you just got your butt whipped by 6 teenage girls!" Ebony stood there with her arms crossed casually and Pai was off again in a mood. But before Tart teleported he took one last look at Ebony and how her eyes looked different than before the went back to the ship.

"Uggghhh, that flipping midget and stupid nerd!" Ebony was muttering to herself as she turned back into a human and back down the steps out of the building back to the café.

"Ichigo, Ebony is sad that Kish wasn't there then wasn't she? Na no da" Pudding didn't like seeing Ebony upset it made her upset too.

"Yeah I think so Pudding but don't say anything unless she asks you first." Ichigo replied as the rest of them turned back into there human selves and traced Ebony's steps back to Café mew mew.

"Those stupid girls, we lost again!"

"Forget about it Pai, we will just have to think up a better plan and maybe we should take Kish next time!"

"Humph" Was the only noise that came from Pai as he teleported, probably back to his nerd cave. '_I think I should go tell Kish'_ Tart teleported to Kish's room to still find him in the same place, thinking.

"Kish?"

"What Midget? Where've you been anyway?"

"Um, well we were just fighting the mews actually." Kish shot straight up at his comment.

"What? You went to fight and didn't think to tell me?"

"It was Pai's idea and I didn't feel like arguing with him, when he was in mood he was in!"

"Well um, how was the new mew, what was she called Ebony?" Kish tried to sound like he wasn't interested in the mew but really he wanted to know if she was okay and he wanted to see her.

"Okay Kish, cut the act, I know you love that new mew and if you want to know how she was she looked really disappointed when she saw you weren't there and her eyes seemed kind of… cold, I'm no relationship expert I'm only 11 but I'm guessing she missed you."

"Really?"

"Yeah you should go see her, I think she wants to see you, but obviously you know, she can't with us in a spaceship and all. See you." Then Tart teleported out of Kish's room with him still sat there smiling this time. _'She really did miss me huh? Cutie…'_

'_Why wasn't Kish there? _Ebony was sat at a table in the café with her one leg crossed over the other and her fist holding up her chin, as it was past closing time when they were fighting. The door slammed and only Ichigo walked in.

"Hey Ichigo where's the others?"

"Oh well Zakuro went back to her movie rehearsal, Mint got picked up in her limo and Pudding went home to her siblings and Lettuce walked back to her house. I thought I would come back and see if you were okay."

"Yeah I'm fine, just bummed that Kish wasn't at that last fight."

"Well maybe, the next one hey?" Ebony nodded and her and Ichigo said bye to Keiichero and Shirogane then they were out the door walking home.

"Well this is where we part ways; I think I'm going to sit in the park for a bit."

"Oh ok then see you at school tomorrow." After Ebony was finished talking with Ichigo she sat down on her favourite wooden bench by the fountain that she sat on sometimes in the morning. She put her head on the back of the bench and closed her eyes she wanted to feel the last of the sun rays on her face before it went dark.

"Cutie" She shot up as she thought she heard somebody whisper cutie in her ear, but as she looked around nobody was there.

"Oh great I miss him so much, I'm imagining he's there!" She lay back down with her head on the bench and closed her eyes to try and stop the tears, but one managed to slide down her cheek. Ebony didn't move when she felt a thumb wipe it away, she opened her eyes to, two beautiful golden ones. Knowing who it was she leapt forward full force wrapping her arms around Kish's waist, almost pushing him backwards and crying into his chest. Kish stroked Ebony's hair as he said

"Miss me cutie? Im sorry I didn't come to see you" He pulled her in closer as he heard her sobs.

"Kish, I'm sorry I ran off, I didn't want you to think I don't like you because I do really like you Kish."

"Its ok cutie I believe you, it's my fault for not coming to see you sooner. Maybe I should stay away from you more often if you get this upset over a few days." Ebony looked up at him and lightly punched his arm.

"Relax cutie I was only joking!" As Ebony released herself from his hug, Kish wiped the tears of her face, keeping his hand on her chin. They looked each other in the eyes smiling. Ebony moved her face closer to Kish as he did the same and he lightly kissed her. She pushed his hand off her face and brushed her bangs out of her face, now Kish could see the blush on her face. Ebony's phone started to go off and she answered it, knowing it would be her mum.

"Hey mum"

"Hi honey, are you okay? Dinner's in a minute are you coming home?" Ebony laughed.

"Yes mum I'm fine, I just had to stay and help clean up at the café that's all. I'm walking home now so see you then, love you"

"Love you too." Ebony snapped her phone shut and put back in her pocket.

"Hey Kish I have to go home my –." She stopped when she saw Kish had gone, she sighed heavily and looked down starting to walk out the park. She almost jumped out of her skin when Kish teleported right in front of her.

"Don't worry cutie; I'd never leave you on your own."

"Kish don't do that, do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"Of course not cutie, now what were you saying a second ago?"

"Oh ding, now my mum's going to be really worried! I said I'd be home in a few minutes but I'll be late. That's your fault you know!"

"Im sorry, look do you want me to teleport you?"

"You know I do have these, there called le-." Ebony stopped when she felt Kish take her hand and the picture of the park in front of her rippled then when it cleared it was the end of her street.

"Le….gs" Ebony finished her sentence quite stunned by the whole teleporting thing.

"You used that line already cutie! I wouldn't want your mum getting worried about you."

"Thanks Kish, that was really sweet." She kissed Kish and ran off down the road to her house.

"Don't you think I deserve another one for teleporting you? It's quite tiring you know" Kish shouted down the street to Ebony.

"Get used to it Kish! I'm not the 'I buy everything easily' type of girl!"

"I kind of gathered that!" He shouted to her, then he teleported back to Tart's room in the ship.

He ran up to Tart and picked him up and hugged him.

"Ew gross, Kish why did you just hug me?"

"If you hadn't told me about Ebony, I would have never gone to see her and we would have never made up. So thanks Tart." Then he walked out of Tarts room into the kitchen. '_Glad your happy again, Kish'_

"So you're finished sulking like a 5 year old?"

"Shut up Pai. I wasn't sulking just thinking so stop interfering with my life and stick to your own!" Kish was annoyed by Pai as he thought that Pai could at least be the slightest big concerned of his comrade, but he was just harsh.

Ebony had got into her house smiling like a maniac then when her mum asked why she just said she remembered a joke Ichigo had told her, then went up to her room. She was sat on her bed with her mobile in her hand thinking, '_Should I tell Ichigo about me and Kish, she might want to know? But then I can't tell her everything she could tell the others and we need moments to ourselves Maybe I can just say we made up? Yeah'_

"Ichigo?"

"Oh heya Ebony, you sound happy what happened?"

"Kish and I made up; he came to see me when I was in the park, so we both said sorry and stuff."

"Oh that's good, can I tell the others?"

"Yeah, I'd be too embarrassed to, but make sure Keiichero or Shirogane don't hear, I'd be busted!"

"Oh don't worry I would never tell them anyway."

"How was your date with Masaya, before the fight I forgot to ask?"

"It was really boring we went to this tree convention but I didn't tell him that"

"The world of trees hey? Sounds really interesting and I'd love for you to tell me more but I got to go now" She was very sarcastic at the thought of a museum of _trees._

"Okay bye"

"Bye Ichigo" Ebony slammed her phone shut and went into the bathroom; she reappeared in her pyjamas and got into bed_. 'Darn, I forgot to eat dinner my stomachs going to keep groaning and I won't be able to sleep'_ Ebony pushed the covers off of herself then tip-toed down into the kitchen knowing her mother would be asleep. She turned the light on and started ravaging through the cupboards. '_Ah-ha'_ she picked a cereal bar out of a tin ad tip-toed back up to her room. She sat on her bed and ate the cereal bar as quietly as she could then dived under her covers as she was freezing; she closed her eyes not completely asleep.

'_I haven't been to see cutie sleeping in a while, she looks so peaceful when she is, and maybe I'll go tonight' _Kish was sat on one of the floating ruins when this thought came into his head then he teleported outside Ebony's bedroom window, looking in to check she was sleeping. _'Aw she looks cute already!'_He teleported once more this time into her room. Kish didn't know that Ebony wasn't really asleep, but she just had her eyes closed. She had heard footsteps and half opened her eyes, then she saw Kish and closed them again. '_I think I can have some fun with this'_ Ebony kept in a giggle as she thought of a plan. By now Kish was kneeling in front of her bed watching her and Ebony was trying to desperately to look like she was sleeping. _'I know, I can pretend I'm having a night-mare with him in it.' _Ebony had been smiling in her bed so far, but for the joke to work she put on a distressed face, Kish's expression also changed when he noticed her smile had disappeared and worry was now plastered on Ebony's face. Then Ebony started to say "Kish, Kish please save me" and she started to turn in her bed. _'What the hell is going on with Cutie?'_

"Kish, don't let him get me!" Then it turned into "I know Kish will come to save me, so you can shut-up" Kish was now totally buying Ebony's trick and he had jumped onto her bed next to her and hugged her. But Ebony couldn't contain her laughter anymore so she sat up in her bed and let it flow out.

"Cutie, what's going on?" She laughed even harder now at the look Kish was giving her.

"You're so gullible!"

"You mean that night-mare was a joke?" Ebony just nodded while she was laughing, of course it was quietly so not to wake her mum.

"I was really worried about you Ebony!"

"Serves you right for watching me while I sleep you baka!"

"I told you, you look so cute when you're sleeping."

"I suppose that's an excuse." Ebony pulled Kish off her bed as she stood up and now they were stood in the middle of her room. She hugged Kish and he returned it.

"Kish you have to go, I have school tomorrow"

"I don't want to leave you cutie"

"Go now, if you know what's good for you!"

"What can you possibly do cutie?"

"Whip your butt!"

"Is that a promise?"

"Ah you're such a hentai, leave now Kish!" He kissed her fore-head, it was just dark enough for Ebony to hide her blush, he teleported and Ebony could finally get some sleep.

"Stupid, nocturnal perverted baka!" Then after about 5 minutes Ebony was able to sleep in peace. _'He really does care about me doesn't he?'_

"What was all the commotion about last night?"

"I don't know what you mean mum I went straight to bed when I came in." Ebony was scoffing down the last of her breakfast and was out the door before her mother could question her further. Today she was wearing her normal school uniform and her hair that looked shinier than normal was waving on her shoulders curled on the ends. Even she thought she looked quite different today and was unsure why. _'Phew that was close I was trying to be quiet last night it obviously didn't work, then again my mum has ears like a bat!' _Ebony didn't stop in the park today she just walked on to school. As she entered the school gate a few boys hadn't gone in yet, they looked up and smiled at Ebon she just smiled back. '_Why do I always get that? But I guess there boys they probably do that to every girl that walks past.' _Ebony heard fast footsteps behind her and turned around, Ichigo was running towards her.

"Heya Ichigo, listen could you stand there a second" Ebony placed Ichigo in front of the boys and coughed, they acknowledged Ichigo but didn't smile just went back to what they were doing.

"Interesting" Ebony didn't realise but she had her thinking face on stroking her chin.

"Uh Ebony what are you um doing?"

"Huh, what sorry. I'm actually sort of early for school today so I'm going to go in now and see what my teacher does."

"Okay you're coming to the café later right?"

"Yeah for some reason its okay for everybody else to get more than one day off but not me!"

"Are you seriously telling me that you haven't worked it out yet?" Ichigo looked shocked at the same time looked like she was about to burst with the answer.

"What now? If it's about the whole Shirogane crushing on me and not giving me days off so he can see me you can save it!" Ichigo deflated just like when you let go of a blown up balloon and she got an anime sweat drop, Ebony just ran towards the school building leaving a very flat Ichigo lying on the floor.

"Why were you so early this morning, you seriously need to get your biological clock in check because yesterday you were so late you could have got detention for the rest of your life, yet today your so early you could've given our teacher a heart attack!"

"Okay Ayame if I had any idea what you just said I would answer that, but unfortunately my brain doesn't function this early in the morning!"

"Ebony there's half an hour left until school finishes it's 2.30 in the afternoon!" Ayame said this checking her watch and tapping the glass cover to see if it was still going.

"Yeah well you know Ebony, her brain never functions properly!" Sakura wanted her own back for Ebony spying on her.

"Hey that's….. Wait, that's true, very true in fact!" Then the teacher told them to all shut-up as they were doing a practice maths exam.

Ebony, Sakura and Ayame were walking out of school and started a conversation up about boys.

"Sakura your sorted you have Hojo, I can wait for Masaya but Ebony you seriously have to get a boyfriend soon!" Ebony mumbled to herself and all that could be heard was something like 'If only you knew guys'

"Yeah it's really bugging me you have to get one it would be weird if you were left out!"

"Guys, stop asking me it's starting to tick me off besides I have a boyfrie- Aw dang!" Ebony turned around grabbing Sakura and Ayame with her not realising she took them to the café with her.

"Ebony you have a boyfriend?"

"No I didn't say that I, uh" Ebony looked at Ichigo pleadingly and miming 'Help' but Ichigo didn't get it _'Baka'_

"Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend Eb'? I bet it's that blonde boss of yours!" Shirogane had come up from the 'bear cave' in time to hear this comment and Ebony knew he was there. She turned around with red cheeks.

"Heeeey Blondie, she didn't mean that!" She turned around giving death glares to he friends "No it's not that blonde self obsessed jerk! I didn't even mean that I had a boyfriend I was _pretending _so you'd leave me alone!" She whispered this time.

"Oooohh I'm sorry Ebony!" Ayame looked guilty for doing what she did when she turned to Sakura she knew what was coming next

"I'm not! I'm glad I embarrassed you!"

"Love you too Sakura!" Ebony out on a sarcastic smile then turned to Ayame.

"Hey do you two want to stay and eat here? I can get you the menus and stuff I just got to get changed"

"Uh sure Ebony"

"Whatever, my dad probably won't make anything for dinner anyway!"

"Cool beans!" Ebony sprinted into the changing room then came back out with menus for Sakura and Ayame.

"You can sit here buds, I'll be right back."

"It's really weird with Ebony serving us don't you think Sakura?"

"Yeah I know last time it was Strawberry!"

"It's Ichigo" She shouted this from across the café as this name annoyed her.

"Like it makes a difference!" was Sakura's reply.

"Kish why did you come back so late last night? You went to see Ebony then you came back all jumpy!"

"Ebony thought it would be funny to play a trick on me!"

"Wait, you got owned by a girl?" Tart clutched at his stomach and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, she's cunning okay!" Kish replayed last nights events at how Ebony had pretended she was asleep _'I really was so worried about her, she didn't even know' _"Hey Tart, I know you want to see monkey girl and Pai wants to see the green one or that model I'm not even sure! But I want to see Ebony, so why don't we get some chimera and fight with them? We haven't had one in a while!"

"I do not want to see the monkey girl! But I will fight I haven't made a chimera in ages!"

"Pai!" Kish and Tart shouted at the same time to get Pai out of his nerd cave

"What now imbeciles?"

"Were going to fight the mews and we need you, so you coming?"

"Fine"

"Whoop!" Tart was on a sugar rush as he's just had a sweet Pudding gave him. One minute the aliens were in the space ship then they were gone.

"So Ayame what did you want?"

"Oh can I have… two fairy cakes please?"

"Can I have a chocolate sundae please?"

"Course you can." Ebony walked away from her friends and into the kitchen then placed the order on Keiichero's desk; he was too busy cooking to acknowledge her. On the way out she bumped into Shirogane.

"Tell the girls there's a big attack at the local shrine." (**Not the Deep blue one!)**

"Okay Shirogane." Ebony ran over to all the girls whispering in there ears then nodded to Shirogane to handle the rest.

"I'm sorry to all the customers but we have just sprung a leak and it's very hazardous as it's already gotten into some appliances, so please could you all evacuate we have to close early" After Ebony saying goodbye to her friends and telling them it's no big deal and they didn't need to help she hugged them and joined the others in the basement.

"You know Blondie, I just dream of the day there will actually _be_ a leak!"

"Now's not the time Ebony, this is a big attack"

"Sor-ry for trying to bring a little humour into the situation! She noticed Pudding snickering "Thanks Pudding, see she gets it and she's only 11!"

"It's called being immature Ebony!"

"Why don't you go play in the traffic Mint!"

"All 3 aliens are at the shrine and I think they have a chimera animal each, so be very careful!"

"Whoa, Blondie you actually care for our safety this time!"

"I told you I care for you!"

"When was that actually?" Mint obviously wanted to start spreading some rumours round as she and Ebony hated each others guts; although they could get on sometimes. Ebony just signalled 'mind your own business' by tapping her nose with her finger.

"I'm just joking Shirogane!"

"Yeah take a chill pill! Na no da"

"Sweet Pudding! High fives!" Pudding and Ebony did a high five, for Ebony it was more of a low five.

"Tokyo mew mew. GO!" Shirogane pointed his to the lab door exit.

"Oh sweet potato, how pathetic is that and you could at least say please!" The other 5 girls had run out and Ebony was just stood there looking totally disgusted.

"Go now!"

"Okay, I'm going keep your pants on!"

"Well that's a new one." Keiichero had just come down form the kitchen.

"Thanks Keiichero!"

"Keiichero, tell her to go NOW! Lives are at stake"

"Yes, please hurry Ebony"

"Sure thing Keiichero!" Then Ebony ran out to join the others to the shrine.

"So why does she do it when you tell her?"

"It's all in the tone Ryou"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ebony: oasisblue does not own Tokyo mew mew or any of its characters apart from me!**

"Man, I didn't see anything about running in the mew contract! Wait there wasn't even a contract, I want my lawyer!" Ebony and the others were running to the local shrine, Ebony was especially fast as she had to catch up.

"Ebony your 14, you don't have a lawyer!" Mint scoffed at Ebony and they began yet another glaring contest.

"Um, technically Mint, if you're over 13 you can get lawyers" Lettuce said shyly but was too focused on running. Ebony then pulled another one of her sarcastic smiling faces and Mint just looked forward knowing she wasn't going to win this round.

"I will win next time!"

"Give it up Mint your starting to sound like Pai!" All the girls laughed apart from Mint although everybody saw her snicker before putting back on her I-hate-you one.

"Are we there yet?" Pudding and Ebony yelled in unison like a kid that's been sat in the car for hours on a road-trip but they shut up when the shrine opened out in front of them and screams and fire could be seen everywhere.

"Never mind!"

"Guys, we had better transform here we don't want everyone to know who we are."

"MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MINT METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW EBONY METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW PUDDING METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Then all 6 girls were stood there in their mew forms and ran up the many steps to the aliens at the shrine.

"Heya cutie, I missed you!" Kish teleported next to Ebony and was holding her hands. Ebony wasn't usually one to blush but in these circumstances she couldn't help her cheeks going crimson.

"Ew Kish, get off me! I need to save these people lives and kick yours, munchkins and boffins butts!"

"Someone's moody today!"

"I'm a girl; we have mood swings, get used to it!" By the time she was done Mint and Lettuce had already done there attacks although Mints arrow sliced it up a lot and Lettuce's water nearly finished it off, they all healed in less than a minute.

"What the actual heck! Do I need to get glasses or did that chimera just heal really quickly?"

"Yes mew it did. What you just witnessed was a power all our new chimeras posses, no matter how much you attack they can heal!"

"Uh, I'm sorry nerd it just sounded like you said they can't be defeated so I must need a hearing aid as well"

"Don't worry cutie I wouldn't let it hurt you too much."

"Oh thanks, I feel so loved Kish"

"Earth to Ebony, we need to find a way to fight these chimeras and fast!"

"Yeah they've destroyed half the city already"

"Cheers Lettuce, that really helped"

"Oh sorry" Lettuce retreated to the back of the group and didn't interrupt again.

"Mew Ebony star wand!" Ebony's weapon appeared in her hand. "Well guys I'm no boffin but if we all attack at the same time or one after another really quickly, we should be able to get rid of one of 'em"

"Right, I get you, so all of you get your weapons ready"

"RIBBON EBONY STAR SURGE!"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPHERE!"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY BELL!" Just like Ebony said the attacks all came one after the other and all hit the chimera animal. Ebony's attack sliced the chimera all over its body and it couldn't heal in time as Lettuce's attack hit it. As it steadily regained its balance it was hit hard with Mints arrow and cut even more on its body, the same happened with Zakuro's attack so the chimera was weak now and barely standing. Pudding's jelly in cased it, restricting its movement and ability to heal itself and Ichigo finished it off with her strawberry bell once again.

"We did it Na no da!"

"Yeah we did Pud' but there's got to be an easier way than that, I'm knackered!"

"Very smart Ebony, there is an easier way but you humans are much too thick to figure it out!"

"Hey Pai why don't you come down and say that to my face! By the way how are we human we have animal ears and tails for flip sake! Hold me back Ichigo, hold me back!" Ichigo ran forward hiding her laugh and grabbed Ebony from behind just as she was about to jump up and punch Pai in the face.

"You're all talk Ebony!"

"Do you want to actually bet Tart, hm?" Ebony scrunched her fists and Tart gulped then mumbled a "No"

"Ha thought so, your all cowards just floating up there!"

"Um, Ebony in case you haven't noticed there's still 3 chimera's left to fight"

"Right sorry guys I got too caught up in this retards conversation."

They repeated exactly what they did last time and the fight lasted about two hours and when the last one was done, all the girls lay down, Ebony had half passed out as she wasn't used to that much fighting and Kish had teleported down to her and caught her. When she opened her eyes she shouted so loud Kish almost dropped her as she realised she was floating 3 metres above the ground.

"Whoa Kish!"

"Heya cutie"

"Uh, why are you holding me?"

"You really want me to let you go? You passed out because you were too busy fighting my little chimeras"

"Nope, I'd rather be here than falling to my death thanks and you thought that was little, are you having a laugh?" Kish signalled his head no and pulled Ebony's face closer to his and he was about to kiss her when Shirogane came round the corner and saw them.

"Ebony what are you doing? You're supposed to be fighting!"

"Well I was and when we defeated them I kind of passed out and just woke up. Why are you here your usually sat in your 'bear cave' watching?" She laughed nervously and she could see a hint of jealousy in Shirogane's eyes.

"Well you have been fighting for two hours I got worried about you."

"There big girls Blondie they can handle themselves, are you jealous?"

"Kish let go of Ebony now!"

"Oh you are jealous" Kish wanted a bigger reaction out of Shirogane so he teleported on some grass in front of Shirogane and laid Ebony down, leant over her and kissed her.

"Get off her now!"

"No can do Blondie" He wrapped his arms around Ebony and teleported, the girls saw him disappearing and just missed him as they tried to grab his foot. Shirogane not realising had done the same as them.

"Damn it! Why wouldn't he just let her go?" Shirogane was now back next to Keiichero who had only recently come round the corner.

"Relax Blo- uh I mean Shirogane, she'll be fine, he's just trying to get a reaction out of you, don't retaliate." Zakuro rarely spoke but whenever she did it was mature and sensible and always helped.

"Your right, girls get back to the café" Keiichero and Shirogane got back into his car turned round and were on the road back to the café.

"You know mew's you really are thick! There's a much easier way to defeat them and you've just wasted all your energy on _three, _grow up!"

"Yeah and Kish has probably taken Ebony prisoner by now, don't worry" Tart added.

"Oh are you guys still here? Why don't you just leave already? By the way we know Ebony's safe Kish would ever hurt her… probably anyway, I think." Ichigo and the others had transformed back and Pai and Tart had gone.

"Will Kish bring Ebony back safe Na no da?"

"Yeah Pudding, I'd count on it" Ichigo added

"Unfortunately" Mint mumbled this under her breath and nobody heard but Lettuce; of course she wouldn't ever say anything.

"I will never get tired of that!" Kish had teleported Ebony onto a cliff above a beach and thankfully today was sunny and so the sun was bright reflecting the water, by now she had changed back into a human wearing, white short shorts and a black vest top, with a shell necklace and black flip flops.

"Eh, I did after a while"

"But you've been teleporting for 14 years everyday of your life!"

"True cutie"

"I shouldn't even be talking to you! You said you didn't care if that chimera killed me or injured me and you took me away from my friends without warning me!" Ebony turned to walk but found the cliff they were on was in the middle of the sea with nothing but water surrounding them. "Great, I've been abducted by an alien with no way of getting home, what a story to tell the folks" Ebony turned to face Kish again only to find he'd gone. So she sat down in the middle of the cliff facing the sun hugging her knees to her chest and her chin resting on them. Kish couldn't believe what she had just said and so he'd teleported to another cliff; he could see her but she couldn't see him. _'Wow she looks so beautiful with the sun reflecting off her eyes. Why would she think things like that? I was only putting it on in front of Pai and Tart and plus it wasn't only to make Blondie jealous I wanted to be alone with cutie'_

Meanwhile on the other cliff Ebony had started to quietly sing a song, she couldn't remember the name, just the tune and it was stuck in her head all day. Immediately she stopped and jolted her head round when she heard a crack, when she saw nothing she shrugged it off and turned back to the sunlight. But this time there was another crack louder and it sounded closer it was only after several cracks she realised the cliff was breaking all around her. Kish got confused when he saw Ebony turning around and looking all around her _'What's she doing now? I bet she's seen me and this is another trick' _She was too scared to speak at this moment and the first bits of the cliff started to fall, as she watched it drop into the ocean, the deterioration became more frequent soon it was breaking at her feet so she stood up. Her head was darting all around and as she couldn't see Kish she shouted as loud as she could.

"KISH!" It echoed around all the alcoves and cliffs and Kish was brought out of his dazed state he saw half of the cliff had gone and Ebony about to fall, in less than a second he teleported over to Ebony and clutched her waist tightly then teleported back to where he was sat moments ago. He wanted to hug Ebony tightly but thought it would be best to sit her on the cliff, she was in the same position with her knees hugged to her chest, except this time her head was right in her knees and you could hear her sniffing and sobbing. She stayed this way for at least 3 minutes with Kish calling her cutie frequently, as she didn't respond he began to use her real name.

"Ebony, answer me please, I'm worried about you." At this she lifted her head up and her face was covered in tear stains and her eyes were all puffy, you could tell she couldn't cry anymore, it was mostly because of shock she was crying and the thought that Kish could have left her there to die.

"Why Kish? I was so scared out there, I couldn't breathe and you thought it would be funny to leave me on a crumbling, old cliff?" Her voice was weak and her throat was soar.

"No it wasn't like that!" Ebony was now standing up and didn't know which way to go, so she just headed the way she thought was best, to the mainland.

"I thought you liked me Kish, I bet this was Pai's idea to try and get me killed!"

"If I don't like you then why did I save you huh? I have been sat on this cliff watching you the whole time, did you actually think I would have left you on that cliff if I knew it could break! I could never let that happen to you Ebony, why did you think that?"

"Oh so you were watching the whole time I could have died?" Now she had stopped still a little shocked Kish had called her Ebony.

"I was too busy thinking."

"Oh and it was so important, it could have cost me my life?"

"Oh fine you want to know?"

"Yeah I would!" Now it had gone from sadness to anger and they were shouting at each other on the cliff.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you looked with the sun reflection in your eyes and how much I liked you! Okay?" Ebony didn't answer but had such a guilty look on her face she just sat down again with her back to him.

"Oh" It was so quiet a human wouldn't hear it, but Kish did have elfin ears so he could.

"Don't worry about it" He was sitting next to her now and had pulled her onto his lap with his arms wrapped around her stomach. "The best thing is your safe here, next to me" Kish had a smile on his face and Ebony had seen this and returned it, he put his hand up to her face.

"Do you have a tissue or anything cutie?"

"Kish I'm really sorry, I feel so bad I shouldn't have said all those things to you, I was just really shaken and I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Its fine I told you, don't worry about it" Kish moved closer to Ebony and put his arms out so she wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him.

"You never answered my question cutie; do you have a tissue to wipe off your tears?"

"No I don't but it doesn't matter nobody at the café will ask if they know what's good for them!" She was being funny again and Kish knew this was a good sign and she had over come the shock.

"Do you want me to take you home cutie?"

"Wow, your actually asking for once usually you teleport me before I can answer. But no, I want to stay here with you a little longer." They watched the sun, sitting together with Kish's arm around Ebony's waist.

"Kish, can I ask you something?" As Kish was taller than Ebony even when they were sat down Kish had his chin on her head, but she still managed to look up at his face.

"Course you can cutie, what is it?"

"Well earlier when we were fighting those chimeras Pai said there was an easier way to defeat your new chimeras. What exactly do we have to do?"

"What is taking them so long they've been gone for ages, she had better not been hurt or captured?"

"Shirogane you can stop pacing! She'll be fine we told you Kish wouldn't hurt her or let her get injured so chill!"

"Fine I'm going into the-."

"Bear cave Na no da?"

"Yes, I'm going to my 'bear cave' Pudding" Shirogane walked down the stairs to the 'bear cave' and the girls gathered they weren't going to see him for a while.

"He'd better not be tracking Ebony down, that's a violation of privacy!" Zakuro pictured how she would feel if it was her in Ebony's position.

"Oh don't worry Zakuro, he wont be" Ichigo held up this piece of metal that looked like it went on Shirogane's computer with an evil grin on her face.

"What's that?"

"I don't know but when I took it out the screen said 'Error' so I'm guessing it's bad right? He won't be able to track her down." Bangs and shouting could be heard from the 'bear cave' the girls laughed as innocently as possible knowing what was going on down there.

"What?"

"How do we defeat them easier?" Ebony was now lying down with her hand behind her head; Kish was still close to her though and facing her, sat up.

"I can't tell you that Ebony, I promised Pai"

"Since when did you listen to him, why can't you tell me?"

"Because then It wouldn't be any fun fighting you, plus its cute when you use your brain" By now Kish had his hands both sides of Ebony's shoulders but was leaning in really close. He wasn't lying on her because he was still sat up but from a distance it could look like that.

"Kish what are you doing?" He didn't answer just smirked, looking crafty. Ebony looked worried, he was the biggest pervert going, and there was no telling what he'd do. She was expecting him to kiss her or something like that but was surprised when he lifted up his hands and started to tickle her. She burst out laughing, not sure how he knew where she was ticklish.

"Ha, ha Kish stop it, I can't breathe, Kish!" She was fidgeting and trying to push his hands off her at the same time couldn't stop laughing.

"What was that cutie? You want me to stop"

"Yes, yes Kish stop it ha, ha!" He stopped for one second and waited for her breathing to slow down, but not right down.

"I'll stop if you kiss me"

"I swear, you're the biggest hentai ever!" He lifted his hands up just above her stomach and was slowly putting them down to her.

"Kish, don't you dare! You'll regret it when I kick you where it hurts!" But he carried on putting his hands towards her stomach.

"Fine, we'll play it that way!" She met Kish halfway and kissed him on the lips, when she went to pull away Kish put his hands on either side of her shoulders again and pushed her back to the ground. Kish deepened the kiss and Ebony accepted, knowing there was no way out of this, Kish was stronger than her and she always loved it when he kissed her. So there they were lying on a cliff in the sunset kissing. It lasted at least 5 minutes when he finally got off of her, she was gasping for breath.

"Yeah Kish, humans need this thing called AIR!"

"Sorry cutie I forgot" He pecked her lips and stood up then he offered his hand to her, she took it and stood up, beaming at him and trying to wipe the grass stains of her shorts. A song started to play and Kish looked around confused but Ebony just reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ebony, its Keiichero just ringing to check your okay were all worried about you."

"And by 'all' you mostly mean Blondie?"

"Well yes, but I was wondering as well"

"Im fine Keiichero, its okay, Kish just teleported me to this beach place in the middle of nowhere and he's gone somewhere, I don't know when he'll be back but I'll make sure I kick him where it hurts so he takes me home"

"Okay Ebony, see you soon"

"Bye Keiichero see you" Then she snapped her phone shut and put it back in her pocket turning to Kish.

"Well, well my little Ebony lying to sweet, old Keiichero"

"I didn't exactly want to tell him the truth he'd probably tell Blondie then he'd find me on his computer, I wouldn't be surprised if he has at least 20 satellites in space connecting to that thing!"

"Never mind I think it's cute you did that to be with me"

"No big deal, I lie all the time! Besides I think I should go anyway but can we at least walk along the beach to the road then you can teleport me?"

"Sure cutie" He held out his hand again and Ebony took it and they walked across the beach, smiling and laughing until they reached the road.

"Want me to teleport you to the café?"

"Yeah thanks, unless you want to walk along the pavement and let everybody see you're an alien!"

"What's wrong with being an alien?"

"Nothing if there cute but let me put this in an easy way. Capture, dissect and lock away. Got it?"

"Hey, no need to be sarcastic; I'm just trying to be helpful"

"I know hon." **(Short for honey in case you didn't get it. XD)**

"Hon? I have a nick-name now do I?"

"Only when you're being sweet Kish!"

"I'm always sweet cutie" Ebony started laughing and Kish's smirk spread across his face.

"Stick out your tongue!" Kish stuck out his tongue looking confused and then Ebony examined it and said.

"It's black your lying!"

"What? Why's my tongue black?"

"I'm only joking Kish chillax! It's an old tale thingy my mum told me, she says if you lie your tongue will turn back anyway forget about it now!"

"Don't try and be smart it doesn't suit you cutie" Ebony glared at him and whacked his arm as hard as she could.

"Didn't even feel it!"

"Oh, believe me when I'm a mew you will!" Kish wrapped his arms around her waist and teleported her on a bench in the park checking nobody was there that could see Kish.

"Love you Kish, see you soon" Ebony pecked his cheek and casually walked back to the café not wanting to look in a hurry to get to work.

"Love you too" Kish teleported to the next minute when she disappeared around the corner.

Pai was holding Kish by the collar of his shirt and against the wall, although Kish was strong, Pai was older.

"You told her you idiot!"

"Told her what?"

"You told that stupid Panda mew how to defeat the new chimeras!"

"No I didn't, she asked me and I said I couldn't tell her because I promised you!" Pai released his grip and Kish straightened himself out.

"Good. Just checking"

"Just checking? You nearly ripped my head off to test me?"

"Yeah Kish, Pai thought you would have told that mew since your so 'in love' or something"

"Wait, did you say she asked you?"

"Yeah, what's the problem now, I didn't tell her!"

"That mew's becoming a bit of a problem; we'll have to destroy her soon." Pai had lowered down to Tart's level and quietly murmured into his ear, not wanting Kish to hear as he would stop there plan immediately.

"Uh… o…ok" Tart was unsure about this, if Kish sulked for days just because they'd had a little fight what would he be like if she died? And by one of his own comrades, Tart shuddered and then just stood still.

"What munch-kin, you cold or something?"

"Nope, just a random shudder, dude!" Tart teleported Kish guessed to his room.

"Kish, you probably won't see me for a few days I'm going to be working on something. Don't fight the mews or see them during that time, understood?"

"Yes mum" Kish said sarcastically then teleported to the room where they build the chimera. He picked up a small computer in his hand and pressed a button, a hologram appeared of some writing.

"This whole stupid thing puts Cutie in danger, but if I just gave her this she'd be safe. If I told her though Pai would hate me and I couldn't do that to my brother." Kish was silent as he read the hologram, it was in alien symbols and in human writing it would read: The way to defeat the new chimera's and stop the re-healing process would be to hit it 6 times in the centre of it's neck or where the head somehow joins to the body. _'If I just told her, I could fight her and not be wetting myself with worry!' _Kish pressed the same button on the computer and put it back in the pink shield he took it out of.

"Sup dudes, dudettes!" Ebony had walked in with grass stains on her shorts and tear stains down her face, the others couldn't figure out why she sounded so happy.

"Ebony, what happened to you?"

"Oh well it kind of involves Kish pushing me down and…"

"Stop Ebony, Puddings in the room" Mint had a worried look on her face and she was pointing to Pudding who was happily rolling around on her giant ball.

"I was only going to say, kissed me!"

"Then why is there tear stains down your cheeks?" Shirogane had heard mumbling in the sound of Ebony's voice and was walking up the stairs when he heard Ichigo's question and stopped halfway listening in on there conversation.

"Kish teleported me to this cliff in the middle of the sea then left me there on my own, then the cliff started to break and he caught me just in time I was just a little shocked, that's all"

"But you told Keiichero you were on a beach?"

"Yeah, maybe I lied about that bit, he, he" Shirogane was at the top of the stairs listening from the cliff statement and nobody had noticed him so he coughed.

"Oh dinging heck Blondie, you better not have been listening to that or the hair gets it!"

"Yeah I did hear all of it and what exactly do you mean the hair gets it?" Ebony pulled out a random pair of scissors and some sleeping drugs, nobody knew where they came from or how she got them but they just stood back. He made a 'pfft' noise to sound like he didn't care.

"Oh don't give me that Pretty boy! Everybody knows you use loads of products on your hair everyday! Keiichero even told me you wash it like twice every 3 hours!"

Ichigo placed her hand to Mints ear and whispered "Pretty boy? That's a new one she must be really mad"

"Why were you on the stairs, Shirogane?" Lettuce asked politely, everyone knew she was crushing on him, or Pai.

"Okay Lettuce, you may be smart and everything but you are a bit s-l-o-w, it's called eavesdropping!"

"Actually Ebony I was coming up to tell you I think I've found a way to stop the new chimera re-healing"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew if I did then I would not allow the dub to be made! Also I don't own David Archuleta or his song crush and I don't own batman either! Damn I've been busy! XD**

"WHAT! How long have you known?" Ebony was stood there looking really shocked and slightly confused at the blonde stood on the stairs.

"You have to hit it in a certain place 6 times, although I'm not sure exactly what place yet."

"Then how did you figure it out Shirogane Na no da!" Pudding had now somersaulted off of her ball and stopped to listen.

"5 hours on the computer and a whole lot of hacking!"

"That classifies you as a criminal Blondie!" Shirogane just made a 'feh' noise and crossed his arms.

"Well I'm going to go and try to find out now, so I probably won't see you for a few days" Shirogane started to walk back down to the 'bear cave'.

"YES! YEAH, WOOP, HAHA! NO SHIROGANE FOR A WHOLE FEW DAYS!" Ebony had her arms in the air and she was jumping up and down uncontrollably, she only stopped when she realised she was getting weird looks from the others. "Forgive me for having some fun!" Ebony then walked into the kitchen mumbling something about scissors and sleeping drugs and went to ask Keiichero for some cake.

"Don't even want to know guys" Ichigo just went to get her bag, as did the others girls so they could go home.

"Hey! Ebony we're going home, you coming? Hurry up!" Mint shouted to the kitchen, really she didn't know why she was bothered because she could just go home in her limo.

"Um, I'm going to stay 'ere!" Mint just shook her head disapprovingly, knowing that Ebony was shouting to them with her mouth full of cake. However she waved it off and all 5 girls walked out the door.

"Slow down there Ebony, you don't want indigestion" Keiichero said this politely; as always, whilst cleaning some plates.

"Nah, don't worry about me I got the stomach of a… a… a person with a good stomach" She laughed, putting her hand to the back of her head and grinning, Keiichero just smiled.

"Weren't you going to leave with the other girls?" She just shook her head 'no' and then jumped of from the counter she was sitting on.

"I think I'll go torture- I mean find pretty boy, and before you start asking I promise I won't disturb him" Before he could reply Ebony was down the stairs and in the lab. _'How does he not get bad eye-sight in this dark room and the brightness of those screens…?' _Ebony walked up behind Ryou's big black computer chair and looked over the top, only to see him with his eyes closed. _'He's not seriously sleeping is he? Well I guess he's been working uber hard lately, I got to give him credit. But then again he did eavesdrop on me and I'm getting my own back, come to think of it now would be the perfect chance! Also I have got to stop talking to myself in my head it gets kind of creepy' _Ebony slowly turned the chair around so Shirogane was facing her and she crouched down to his height on the chair. '_Awww he looks sort of well… sweet when he sleeps'_ she found herself smiling and shook the thought out at once. Then she pulled out… the scissors and sleeping drugs. _'Guess I won't need these, he's out cold already' _she tossed the pills into a random dustbin at the back of the room, then took the scissors in her hand. Then smiling like a mad scientist she started to cut different chunks out of his hair and when she was finally done, she stood back to admire her work. _'Well I'm no artist, but I'm THE greatest prankster' _she didn't fancy waiting for him to wake up and so she threw the scissors in the same bin on her way out and ran up the stairs to Keiichero.

"Hi" She flew past him grabbed her bag and ran out the door but not before shouting "Bye" then she flew down the path of the café only to hear her name being shouted by a particular blonde guy.

"EBONYYYYYY!" _'Oh pretty boy's awake, well I guess he's not so pretty now, but man did he look in the mirror quick is it like the first thing he does when he wakes up?' _When she turned to the street to get to her road she went the different way, she didn't feel like going home yet she was still buzzing from the prank and silently laughing and smiling to herself. _'That's what you get when you mess with the Ebmiester… is that even a word? Nah don't fancy that as a nickname, here I go again talking to myself.'_ She just shook her head '_Oh maybe I'll go past Ichigo's house!_' Ebony only just noticed but there was a tonne of alleyways down her street, she couldn't help but look down them, she only took a quick glance at the occupied ones, she didn't want to run into a thug.

Ichigo was on her way home from work and walking down the street that lead to her house; she always took ages to walk and was going pretty slowly. She stopped when she heard a gentle 'meow' from down one of the many alleyways. _'Huh? A cat?'_

Ichigo looked down the alley and was happy to see there weren't any shady figures down this one. She heard the meow again and found the owner of it. It was a beautiful long haired Siamese cat with bright blue eyes and creamy brown fur.

"Hey kitty, come here come on I won't hurt you" It must have been her cat DNA because the cat came straight to her, she bent down to stroke it for a while. She immediately stopped and turned around as soon as she heard footsteps. '_Thank heaven I have cat reflexes'_

"Nya_"_ Ichigo turned around to a green blur and only to find it kissing her. _'What! Is that Kish? It is wait why is Kish kissing me?' _She couldn't help it, it was like Kish had a magic effect on her and she couldn't pull away instead she put her arms around his neck and Kish put his around her waist.

'_Huh? A cat, Awww it's probably cute I'm going to go see it! Besides my day can only get better' _Ebony made her way down the alley as she had heard a cat meow, she was also pleased when she saw no thugs, and even if she did she could probably take them. She didn't do 4 years of karate class for nothing! Ebony was intrigued when she thought she heard something life shuffling and was that… groaning. _'Haha some couple are making out in this alley, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to look besides they wouldn't see me or hear me, unless they have a freaky hearing range!' _Ebony walked to the back of the alley and turned her head to look around the corner. _'Is that red? What if it was Ichigo? That would so be going on my blog!'_ She saw the girls head fine but as her eyes adjusted to the dark of the alley she could make out the boy as well. _'Wait… green hair' _she shuffled a little bit more round the corner but accidently dripped over on a dustbin bag that had been cut open and stank. _'Man how do foxes rummage through these things?' _But she didn't think for much longer because apparently the couple were _far _to engrossed with the kiss. But Ebony's face dropped from laughter to instant shock with her eyes wide, mouth open and she began to shake uncontrollably, tears harshly falling from her eyes in litres. Ebony wanted to move she couldn't stay and watch Ichigo making out with Kish for a second longer, but the thing was, her legs just wouldn't work when they finally did she fell to the ground. She made a grunting noise as she fell, finally getting the attention of Ichigo and Kish. They looked straight to the source of the noise only to see Ebony knelt on the floor shaking and sobbing.

"K…Kish, ho…how could y…you" Kish heard her murmur, he didn't realise what she was saying until he noticed the red head beside him. _'Shit' _He instantly realised what he had done. Ichigo turned to Kish with a slightly shocked impression; she then ran out the alley covering her red face murmuring thing like 'Crap, what just happened, oh my god, I'm so sorry Ebony'

"Ebony, I swear on my life that this isn't what it looks li-."

"No of course it's not Kish" Ebony was over the shocked stage now and was standing up, still crying but full of anger, she winced slightly as her heart wrenched and felt empty. "I know _exactly _what that looked like! I knew it was too good to be true! I can't have one good thing in my life can I? Do you know I can't believe how stupid I've been? I should have realised you weren't over Ichigo, you never forget who you've loved. I was just a more sarcastic replacement right, or something to make her jealous? Looked like it worked huh? You were really going for it then. I'm sorry I wasted your time." Ebony wiped her face and turned to walk out of the alley. Kish was too shocked to say anything or even move. _'What did I do that for? Maybe she's right, maybe I'm not over Ichigo and I'm using her as a replacement. It was so sudden I had no idea why I was doing it. I just saw Ichigo on her own in this alley and went for it. Was it out of habit, or do I really still like her?' _Then Kish thought again. _'No! No! How could I say that? I'm tired of Ichigo always turning me down! I'm over her, I love Ebony and she loves me back… or she did. She never turned me down. I've got to find her.' _By the time Kish had finished thinking Ebony was already half way down the street running with tears in her eyes blurring her vision. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. People were staring at her, she didn't care. She didn't care about anything_. 'Ichigo, I thought you were my best friend. I won't blame you though; Kish probably caught you by surprise and held you there or something. But Kish, he doesn't need an excuse he's just a baka, hentai womanizer. Why can't he make up his mind he's breaking my heart.' _Ebony slowed down and started to walk when she came to a clearing. Then she jumped over a bush and sat in the middle of a random, grassy field. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested the side of her head on her thigh, looking towards the other fields. The flowers were so beautiful, she almost forgot about the whole idea for a few minutes; almost. Then Ebony did something that she didn't do very often; well not in public anyway, she began to sing it was only quietly of course and it was mostly mumbles

"Why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you, you got me hypnotized, so mesmerised and I just got to know. Do you ever think when we're all alone, all that we could be where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love is it really just another crush? Do you catch your breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way do? 'Cos I try and try to walk away but I know this crush 'aint going away, awayyyy"

"That was lovely cutie!" Kish was crouched down in front of her smiling. Luckily the bush she jumped over was quite high so no public would be able to see if she 'accidently' killed him.

"Yeah… lovely because it explains us perfectly you mean! I don't want to hear it. You've made up your mind and I don't want to hear the answer, even if it is me. I can't handle your little perverted games anymore; I used to find them funny now there just immature. Ichigo doesn't want you either! So now you've lost both of us!" Ebony stayed looking at the field while she spoke to Kish. What Ebony said had suddenly annoyed Kish and out of the blue he said something he _really _wished he didn't.

"Oh, if Ichigo doesn't want me then why did she put her arms around my neck and not pull away?" At this Ebony's head jerked up and she turned to Kish, her eyes dull and puffy.

"You're lying…" She said softly and then put her head back on her knees. Kish came and sat next to her, when he went to put his arm around her she smacked it away and shot him a glare, then returning back to the comfort of her lap.

"I'm sorry Ebony, I'm not lying"

"Kish you've already managed to break most of my heart, don't force me to lose my best friend to, I couldn't live if that happened." _'I can't be with Kish anymore, but look on the Brightside you don't have to worry about getting caught or anything.' _Suddenly Ebony couldn't take the silence anymore, so she stood up dusted off her shorts and started to walk away, only to stop when she felt a tug on her wrist. Kish was shocked to see what she looked like when she turned to face him. Her bangs were covering her eyes so he could only see a shadow, then she looked up and began to smile then laughed a little.

"You know the whole things pretty hilarious if you think about it. You went so far to get me believing you that you saved my life from falling off that cliff. Bet you planned it after all huh? Just earlier we were claiming we were _'in love'_ I don't think I even know the meaning to that word anymore. So Kish just LET GO!" She tugged her wrist away from him and he gradually released his grip. He could only stand and watch as she walked away from him; his Ebony leaving him because of his own stupid mistake.

"I didn't save your life to make you believe me, I saved your life because… I love you Ebony!" Kish was surprised to find that Ebony didn't turn around; she did hear because she hadn't got that far away from him. Instead she simply lifted up her right hand and waved, then she turned around and simply said "Yeah Kish you 'love' me. In that case I 'love' you too!" Her voice was full of venom and it wasn't her normal comedic sarcasm, it was harsh. _'What's happened to my hyper, caring Ebony? Wait did I just call her MY Ebony. Yeah that's right she's mine, nobody else is having her. First I just need her to have me'_ Kish teleported back to his room. He'd done too much today and he was super confused. One minute they were kissing and having fun and now it's like they were never even friends, Kish felt weird, in fact it was the exact same feeling he got when Ichigo rejected him.

"Honey, why are you home so late, what happened? Have you been crying?" Ebony just nodded and grabbed her mum into an embrace. They stood like that for a few minutes; her mum stroking her hair and telling her everything was okay.

"You don't have to tell me sweetie. Just go take a shower and then sleep, if you're hungry there's some left-over's in the fridge"

"Thanks, you're actually the best parent in THE world!" Ebony wiped her tears on her top and ran upstairs and into the bathroom. She wasn't going to take a shower; she wanted a long hot bath to think over the day. She submerged herself into the water and held her breath for a few seconds before sitting back up. _'I can't lose Ichigo as a friend, it was probably one big misunderstanding and I'm blowing it way out of proportion, but I can't undo what I've done now, plus I've been told I can be a bit over-dramatic. I don't blame Ichigo for not pulling back though; he's a flipping good kisser_.' Ebony finished up then got into her bed. She didn't feel like eating tonight, in fact she realised she hadn't eaten all day. _'I'll have a huge breakfast tomorrow, I fancy me some good home-cooking!'_ She actually laughed sincerely which she hadn't done for a while, then she let slumber overcome her.

He was running his fingers through her hair again and couldn't help but smile at her, stirring in her sleep. Once again he had done the thing he was best at and that was sneaking into her room whilst she was sleeping. Since he wouldn't see her as much in the day now he might as well salvage what he can get at night. _'Should I? No I shouldn't what if she wakes up?'_ Kish couldn't help it; he was staring at her skin and stroking her smooth cheek. In the end he couldn't fight it and kissed her lips, he held it for a few seconds while he got that weird tingling sensation he always felt when he kissed her; then when she stirred he let go and teleported out of her room_. 'That damn Kish, he doesn't give up does he? Thinking he can kiss both of us and get away with it?' _The truth was she woke up when Kish was stroking her cheek, his hand was cold and it disturbed her sleep, when she saw it was him she really couldn't be bothered and closed her eyes tight. She had to contain herself when she got that weird tingling sensation she always seemed to get and then when he finally left she went to sleep again; properly. The next time she woke up she was happy to see the sun had come up and she didn't have any interruptions from the Martian.

"School Eb, unless you don't feel like going you can stay in bed and I'll say your sick?" Just as she had got out of bed and composed herself her mum had appeared at the door.

"No thanks, I'm fine I'm not going to miss school just because of some boy!"

"Oh so it was a boy? They always play with your heart right? I've been through it many times, until-"

"You met dad, yes I've heard that story many times!" Ebony and her mum laughed and at least her mum was happy to just see her smile.

"Well since your going… hurry up you're going to be late!" Ebony was confused and looked around her room, till her cerulean eyes stopped on her clock.

"Crud, you could've told me! Quick where's my uniform, where is it? Hello, help your child! What kind of parent are you!" Ebony's mum now had her whole body around the door and her uniform was already in her hand washed and ironed. _'Damn how do your parents always do that?'_

"Arigato!"

"Don't snatch! How old are you dear, 10?"

"Gomen, now can you leave I have to change!" Ebony had now run over to her door and was trying to push her annoying mom out the door. Just as she shut it she heard her mum say "It's nothing I haven't seen before" through the door which made Ebony flash a hundred colours of red. When she was done and sat in front of her mirror she couldn't decide what to do with herself _'Well since I'm done with Kish it's a new start, how about I clip it up? Or maybe I should get it cut at the weekend? Something like that?' _In the end because she was running out of time she had decided on a messy bun with a white flower hair band holding her bangs off her face. She ran her fingers through the two long strands dangling down the sides of her face _'I can NEVER get those bits up!'_

'_Na na na na na na na na na na BATMAN! Now he's a cool super hero! Why am I even singing that? Oh I know Ebony maybe because you're running to school because your baka parent kept you busy and made you late!' _Ebony slowed down when she got to the corner of the school gates and she straightened herself out and slowed herself then entered the gates to her school. She began to approach Ayame and Sakura only to see Ichigo with them. She heard Ichigo quickly say

"Crap she's going to be so mad at me, I'm going!" Then she saw her quickly turn around and start to walk off.

"Ohayou! See you guys in 3rd lesson, I have to sort something out with Ichigo!"

"Okay, but we're glad to see you! Make sure you hang out with us more!" Sakura Ayame shouted as Ebony walked past them.

"Ichigo, wait up! Please Ichigo; I'm not mad I promise!" At this Ichigo turned around to see Ebony red faced and out of breath from chasing her around the school. "Phew, we're not all cats you know! Slow down would 'ya! Panda's aren't known to be the fastest creatures in the world"

"Are you sure you're okay? I did a terrible, terrible thing and I'm so sorry it never should have happened! I'm so worried what if Masaya thinks' I'm a who-."

"Whoa there cow-girl, I promise I won't tell him because I want to make him suffer like that teme tree-hugger baka he is, but that's just me! Yeah I'm sure I'm okay with it because… me and Kish, well we're…" Tears threatened to slide down her cheeks any minute, so she wiped them away. "No I promise not to cry over him anymore! Me and Kish are through Ichigo, so it's fine, but lets to get to our lesson right?" She gave a fox like grin and grabbed Ichigo's hand to yank her down the corridor_. 'No way, I'm losing one of my closest friends; we're going to be there for each other mew or non-mew!'_She smiled once more at Ichigo and was happy when she returned it.

"Oh…my… this is TOO good! I knew I did a rubbish job, but this…whoa it looks even better in the light!" Ebony was clutching her stomach and panting uncontrollably, not forgetting she was lying on the floor. "You didn't even…. Shave the rest off! Hahahaha! Score one for the master!" Ryou was stood with a very cross look on his face and his arms crossed, his hair was still the same as when Ebony had cut it the other day.

"Yeah well it will grow back quicker if I leave it this length, won't it?" By now Ebony had composed herself and was staring at Ryou. _'I actually kind of feel bad now; maybe I was just doing that because I was so happy about me and Kish. Wow I really upset him'_ Now Ebony did something that surprised everyone present in the café witnessing this, she even surprised herself. She walked up to Ryou and placed one of her hands on Ryou's crossed ones.

"I'm sorry Shirogane, I shouldn't have done that it was really cruel. I would have probably bitten your head off if you did something like that to me! Wait here I'll be right back, oh and Pudding come with me cutie!" **(A/N: She loves her like a little sister) **Pudding nodded and followed Ebony up the stairs of the café.

"Um Ebony you're not allowed up there… oh why I bother" Keiichero had tried to stop her but by the time she was at the top of the stairs he didn't bother.

"Now do you know where Blondie's room is?"

"Uh yeah Pudding knows Na no da!" Pudding grabbed Ebony's hand and pulled her to the second door in the corridor. _'Well this is bland! Hmmm now I need something to cover his head. What about a bandana, no a hat'_

"Hey Pudding, would Ryou wear this?"

"Well if it was in his wardrobe don't you think he would wear it?"

"Good point, you know you're younger than me and you're probably already smarter!" Pudding just nodded and they ran back to Ryou and the others, they looked worried when Ebony had a huge smirk.

"What, what have you done? Don't come near me Ebony I swear, if you do!"

"Relax Shirogane; I just thought you could wear this! It'll cover up the hair" She pulled out a black fedora hat from her back.

"I didn't even know I had that."

"No, I know you didn't, come here I'll put it on you and make you look bang tidy" **(A/N: Random word I use to mean it will make you look good XD)**She walked towards Ryou only to see he had a nervous face on. When she approached him she stood on her tip-toes and whispered 'don't worry I just owe you big time! But embrace this moment because this is probably the last nice thing I'm going to do for you' when she removed her hand they were both smiling.

"Hey don't you think they look kind of good together?" Ichigo whispered to Mint, she looked slightly puzzled, but when she looked at Ebony and Ryou she saw what she meant.

"Yeah, they do your right… for once. But she's going out with Kish so that couldn't happen." Mint was confused when she saw the look on Ichigo's face.

"Well there not anymore, it's along story you should probably let her tell you"

"There, that covers it up and I was right you look a lot better!" Shirogane now had the hat on and Ebony had put it so that it was slightly tilted to the back, it really matched with his black and white café uniform.

"Arigato, but you should probably start working now"

"Uh, way to kill the mood, never mind" Ebony turned around and headed to the changing room all the girls had gotten changed because she was originally late but Ryou had forgotten now. Keiichero noticed there was a bit more of a sparkle in Ryou's eyes all he did was quietly say to Ryou

"Maybe" but Ryou just shook his head

"No, she's in love with that stupid alien Keiichero you know that"

"True, but I better get cooking, there's a huge queue outside. Girls get ready to open up!" Ryou smirked as he heard a chorus of 'Ah Keiicherooooo' and 'why noooowww?' he even laughed a little bit when he heard a louder voice form the changing room 'forget now, why me?'

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7

"Why did you have to do it to Kish though, Pai? Couldn't you just tell him to leave her alone?"

"He wouldn't have listened he's was far to 'in love' with her to notice what was going on around him!"

"Why did you use that pill to confuse his mind though? He could have gotten himself killed or seen by somebody,"

"That wouldn't have happened this is a special love confusion pill and we all know who he has been in love with since the start of the mew project…"

"You mean the old hag! So he would have forgotten about the panda and gone back to the neko?"

"It's not he forgot about the panda, the pill just made his mind confused and he thought he loved the cat more, the panda saw and now they have fallen out and Kish can just think about destroying those stupid girls!"

"Uh but Pai…now they've broken up won't he be more depressed and want to just mope around all day?"

"Not if we can help it as far as I know they haven't figured out how to beat these new chimera yet, we will keep him focused on that. However we won't be able to get him focused if the panda is there so one of us will have to keep her distracted in a different area while Kish and one of us two go for the other five, if anything the new one will die from the amount of chimeras I'm going to use she won't be able to defeat them by herself, then it will be down to 5, like before,"

"Pai sometimes your too smart for your own good, I will go and get Kish when are we attacking?"

"Give it an hour or so, I believe that 'café mew mew' has only just opened, lets let them warm up a little," Pai just smirked with his arms crossed as he checked the computer screen in front of him it displayed a diagram of one of the new chimera, where as Tart started to wonder around bored, probably to bother Kish not that he would be in the mood. _'Pai just wants to see the green one he's been crabby since he hasn't seen her in ages' _This time it was Taruto's turn to smirk.

Ebony was bored as everyone else had taken the jobs and she was just wondering around aimlessly; unless Lettuce dropped a plate or two then she would have to clean it up. She stopped at the kitchen door leaning against the door frame watching a busy Keiichero _'I guess they really only did need 5 mews, I'm just a sub'_ as she thought this her face dropped and Keiichero noticed this and as if he read her mind he spoke.

"You know Ebony, I hope you don't think you're not important, it's just we have all 6 girls here today and sometimes we only have 2 or 3. Don't take this the wrong way I'm not saying you're a replacement. We really do you need you and for the mew's as well,"

"Thanks Keiichero you really know how to make a girl feel better!" Ebony laughed for the first time in a while.

"You know Ryou has been down in his lab for a while working hard on how to defeat the new chimera, could you take this down for him to eat,"

"Sure thing I kind of feel bad about all the pranks I've played on him. I don't know what it is, it must have been that bang on the head when I dodged one of Lettuce's flying plates but I'm starting to realise how much he helps us,"

"That's good to hear, he really does try his best for you. Now take him that cup-cake before it cools down," Ebony nodded and headed down the stairs to the lab leaving Keiichero to think. _'Wow, all the other girls say that the mew thing and Ryou have ruined their lives, I guess Ebony is different'_

"Oi, sorry to bother 'ya but I had nothing else to do and Keiichero said to bring this to you because your working so hard," She had now found her way into the dark room and was stood next to Ryou as he was sat on his chair typing away. He didn't really respond it was more of a grunt and mumble; maybe even a nod of the head was included. Ebony used her new found mew strength to spin the chair he was on around and she place her hands on either side of the arms, bent down and looked at him.

"Okay Shiro-baka, I skipped breakfast this morning so I am _starving_, do you have _any _idea how hard it is to work in a café? Now you will eat that cup-cake or I will take it back to Keiichero or be forced to eat it in front of you! Now I also happen to know that you haven't eaten since lunch time yesterday! So eat…the…darn…cupcake! Oh yeah and if you are going to talk to me don't grunt!" Ebony smiled as she looked into Ryou's eyes and she noticed immediately as she did, she saw something sparkle in them. She also noticed the faintest pink, but she; being so dense, thought nothing of it, just because he had been up all night.

"Right, sorry, but I'm so close to figuring out the spot, I don't want to stop I'm on a role Ebony!"

"There's the over-tiredness talking, because you just told me that sentence in English and I didn't understand a word of it!" At this Ryou and Ebony chuckled and she let go of the chair to stand up again, she straightened her dress and was just about to leave when, something that hadn't happened for a while, happened. She was half way out into the open when Ryou pushed her out the way and ran straight past her; he could hear her shouting and made out something like

"I try to be nice to you and this is what I get, pushed down the stairs by my own boss!" He couldn't respond in time as he was already in the kitchen where the 5 girls were gathered. "Mew attack, in the park if you don't hurry the café and lots of people will be injured!"

"Hai," Then all 5 girls were outside the door pendants In hand. Ebony arrived at the top of the stairs peeved a few seconds after.

"Great I do something nice for somebody then get pushed down the stairs and now my work-mates have left me, will somebody please explain what I've done? OMG! There's not something on my face is there, where is it?" Ebony brought her hand to her face and started to rub around her mouth. Ryou just turned to Keiichero who nodded, Ebony didn't notice.

"Ebony, they've gone, the aliens are attacking the park," Suddenly her perky attitude had dropped and her face was completely wiped from the smile, now just emotionless. He turned her around so she was facing the lab stairs and he wrapped his arm around her back pushing her down the stairs. "Ebony, I need a word with you, it will only take a sec," She just nodded to hurt to say a word. _'Geez, talk about taboo!_' was all Shirogane was thinking. When they got down the stairs Ryou removed his arms from her waist and made her face him, he held her two hands and got her to look him in the eyes; her once blue eyes were now grey and brimming with tears. He wiped them away before speaking.

"I know you are in love with Kish and I can't do anything to stop that no matter how much it hurts me. Ebony… I know you probably don't like fighting him but it has to be done or the whole pla-,"

"Shirogane, stop onegai, Kish and I we…erm I caught him w…with umm… Ichigo and I'm not w…we're not…anymore,"

"What? Damn I wish I could turn into a super-hero and go kick his butt for breaking your heart, I'll kick that sorry alien so hard he won't be able to use the bathroom for a week," Ebony couldn't help but laugh a bit _'Why is he so worried about me? It's really sweet I never realised how thoughtful and caring he was'_

"Arigato Shirogane, but I think if you did that you'd end up in hospital or even worse…dead! Then I would have nobody to wind up or tease!"

"True, so you don't have a problem fighting him anymore?"

"Of course I still have trouble fighting him, but it makes it a whole lot easier altogether if I imagine the other two with Kish's face!" At this she laughed, took her hands from Ryou's and wiped her tears. _'Wait what did he just say? It was like I know you are in love with Kish and I can't do anything to stop that no matter how much it hurts me. He… oh no my dad was right, he l…loves me doesn't he? Oh man now I feel uber terrible! I guess he has been there for me more than Kish ever was, he was always concerned about me, he forgot about his previous loves to be with me and he's human which is always a plus!'_ She took one last look at him before her pendant started to light-up in her pocket. She grabbed Ryou by the shoulders and quickly hugged him pecking his cheek.

"Thank you Shirogane that was really sweet of you and I feel a lot better now,"

"I'm always here for you!" She had now begun to run up the stairs, but she stopped and turned around he was confused when she pointed to his desk.

"Make sure you eat that cup-cake," He just smiled and grunted in response then she turned on her heel said goodbye to Keiichero and thanked him for getting rid of the customers for her, then was out the door.

"How come it's just the midget and Kish? Oi, where's Pai?" The 5 mews that were already there had transformed and found Kish and Tart floating in the park when they got there; not to mention they were in front of one of there new chimeras. Kish could hardly look at Ichigo who had just spoken up so Tart thought he should respond.

"That little mew mew's is none of your business, shouldn't we be asking you where your little panda friend is?" Tart regretted this as soon as he said it knowing exactly why Kish was being silent and how Ebony was probably being attacked by Pai any minute. All the mews wondered why Kish was being so silent and just floating with arms crossed and a distant look on his face, but Ichigo had told everyone about the Kish and Ebony story feeling guilty every time she mentioned the kiss between herself and Kish. However Kish perked up when he heard Tarts question about the whereabouts of his little panda.

"Last time I checked she was back at the café with Keiichero and down in the lab talking to Ryou, why should it be any of your business?" Mint was buzzed up from her cup of tea and ready to fight, plus she had become closer to Ebony now, being able to sympathise with her feelings. Kish's perked up face had dropped again _'Why is she with that blonde guy? First he thinks he can take koneko-chan now cutie? I've got something to say about this…oh wait she would hate me even more if I injured her new so called boyfriend'_

"Tart I'm going to find cutie," As he teleported Tart grabbed his arm.

"Sorry no can do Pai said you have to stay here with me and watch the fight," He whispered back.

"Where is Pai anyway Tart?"

"Uh…he's uh testing out his new chimera animals on some people…"

"What do you mean 'people' Tart?"

"Exactly that people, now stay here with me and watch the mew's fight. Pai will be done with the panda any minute now then he can…oh crud!"

"You just said panda didn't you? He's trying to kill Ebony?" Kish went to teleport again only to have Tart stick some kind of bracelet around Kish's wrist

"What the hell is this?" Then a flash-back replayed in Tart's mind. _**'Tart if worst comes to the worst and Kish tries to teleport to the panda, put this bracelet on his wrist and he won't be able to teleport unless you teleport with him'**_

"Sorry Kish this is for you, Chimera's attack!" Then the fight began and Tart teleported himself and Kish to a place behind some trees.

'_Damn it there going to be angry if I'm late, bet you anything by the time I'm there they will be done!' _Ebony had now transformed with her signature long white hair with black streaks her icy ices now turned a glittering silver, white sleeveless dress with black pleats, black fingerless gloves and her black boots. With her black panda ears and her little tail popping out the back of her dress. As she neared the park entrance, she was so focused on the commotion she banged into some very huge in front of her.

"Dinging heck how did I miss that?" Mew Ebony had banged into it so hard that she fell over, when she could make out the shapes there were 4 huge chimera animals stood there and they were the new ones as well, the ones she didn't know how to defeat yet. _'Remember, Shirogane said hit them in a place 6 times, I don't know where yet but I can have a go'_

"Sorry mew, but I can't let you join your comrades, or my foolish brother Kish," Ebony at that point got an idea she wasn't sure if it would work, but she could give it a try _'If I pretend I broke up with Kish and I'm angry with everyone at the café then maybe he might leave and re-think his plan, even if he asks me to go on no circumstances am I! I'm bored as well might as well try it, I will probably be seriously injured after this anyway, and none of the others know where I am!'_

"Sorry freak, but I don't know if you got the memo me and Kish are through and those idiot mews are no longer my comrades! I merely came here after hearing a commotion and came to stop you annoying Martians,"

"Well if that's the case neither of them will care if I destroy you, chimera's attack!"

"Oh please!" _'My power is no-where near strong enough on its own! I need the support of all my team especially Ichigo's strawberry bell! I know I have to hit them in a certain place and I have 4 to practice on, if he sends them one at a time what should I start with the…stomach? Let's give it a shot'_

"Mew Ebony star wand," Then Ebony's wand had appeared and she aimed for the first chimera that was heading towards her, she didn't know if saying her attack like this would work but it saved her saying it 6 times!

"Ribbon Ebony star surge, multiply" They span out and round and headed towards the chimera, with just one attack it would send out at least 10 and now it had sent out 60; like it had been hit by her attack 6 times; but to her surprise the attack didn't work so she could cross stomach off her list._'Where next…what's like a major body part on something? Oh I don't have time for this I need my head screwed on! Wait…it's screwed on by my neck? Without my neck my head wouldn't be attached which is my most important body part, so I just try for the neck? Okay lets test'_

"Ribbon Ebony star wand, multiply"

"Ichigo, what do we do? Shirogane told us to defeat them, what was it?"

"He said we have to hit them in a certain place 6 times, but he hadn't found out where!"

"Then we test right Na no da?" The 5 mews split into 2 groups Ichigo, Lettuce and Zakuro went to fight the fish like chimera whilst Pudding and Mint went to fight the lion like one.

"So we just aim for anywhere 6 times and hope it works?"

"Unless you've got a better option then yes, now let the fight begin!"

Behind all the commotion by some tree's Tart was feeling terrible but he couldn't be any worse than Kish, he was almost in tears.

"Why did I have to kiss Ichigo, I just got this sudden urge to! Do I still love her? Was I using Ebony? That last time I saw her she was so angry with me she was in tears and now she's going to die and I can't do anything about it!" Kish had been rambling like this ever since Tart had put the bracelet on him and he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Kish, I'm not going to let you go! Ebony's with that blonde guy right, then that means she probably likes him and was just using you? Even if that's not it, you love Ichigo a lot more and you always have! Give up on this girl she's not worth your time. Personally if Ebony and Ichigo are with you and the blonde guy there both whor-," Tart couldn't finished because Kish was holding him up by his shirt with the scariest look on his face that Tart had ever seen.

"How dare you call Ebony a whore, she's nothing close to it! I've broken her heart so she probably needs somebody to love and I can't believe I'm saying this but right now Blondie is probably a hell of a lot better at being a boyfriend than I am!" By now Kish had put Tart back on the tree branch and Tart was smirking "What are you smirking for? This is one of the most serious situations I've been in!"

"Kish, I said Ichigo and Ebony were both acting like whore's, now think which one did you just defend and become angry over?"

"E…Ebony,"

"Then you love her most and Ichigo is a thing of the past,"

"Whoa, Pai's cleverness is catching Tart, because you're a genius! I'd love you even more if you took this bracelet off me?"

"Okay, sure thing,"

"You will, really?"

"Well, I don't see why I should keep it on you any longer Ebony's kicked the chimeras butt and Pai looks like he's just about to leave!"

"Haha Pai got beaten by a girl! A girl in a dress at that," Kish and Tart snickered, Kish was going to fix this he had too, now he knew he loved Ebony.

"Man, why did I kiss Ichigo then?" He looked to Tart to see a guilty look but it was quickly covered.

"Pai's just leaving so you go over there and I will watch this fight, good luck! Don't tell Pai I helped you, I need my oldest brother, I think if I just lived with you we'd starve or something," Kish just smirked and teleported,

'_Okay, last time!'_ Ebony had gotten rid of 3 chimera animals and now she was on the last, she was really tired and felt like she was going to faint any second, but she still had enough to finish this off, and maybe even Pai!

"Ribbon Ebony star surge, multiply" The star's flew out once again and hit the chimera animal with 60 stars on it's neck and just like the other 3 it took a while to go down but in the end it did. Her weapon disappeared and she wiped her brow with her glove, when Pai spoke up.

"How did you know where to hit my chimera, my baka brother told you didn't he?"

"Actually, _he _is called Shirogane and I worked the rest out with brains!"

"But you said they weren't your comrades anymore!"

"Eh, I was bored thought I'd have a little fun with you, you're so gullible seriously, if your going to take over the world be a tad more alert," Then Ebony smirked and crossed her arms then Pai teleported away, letting her view the fight in the park. She saw the other 5 working extremely hard and Kish and Tart hiding behind some trees _'cowards'_ Ebony saw Kish looked at her then Tart and teleport she gulped not knowing what was going to happen next_. 'I swear if he appears in front of me I will personally kick him to America and back!'_ To Ebony's surprise he did and only a few inches away, he grabbed her hands as soon as he got the chance and kissed her. When he lifted his face off hers he was smiling, only shocked to see Ebony's face. As she was in mew form she was stronger now and she pushed Kish back off her and stood there.

"Kish, never come near me, I don't love you, you cheated on me with Ichigo, you love her and I've moved on! I have better people who care about me now, better than you ever did! So don't kiss me, stalk me and especially don't come into my room at night when I'm 'sleeping' now stay out of my life! I need to go help my friends!" She pushed past him and ran to her friends who were fighting especially hard. Kish was left there stunned and a single, light tear ran down his cheek, he didn't even get a chance to explain he would have to find a better time, he teleported back to Tart.

"Tart, you may as well go Ebony knows how to defeat them so she will be done with these two, I will wait here just to make sure, you go. By the way the Ebony thing didn't work," He just nodded and teleported away leaving Kish to teleport out into the open with the mews. Ebony's friends stopped and looked up when they saw Ebony running there way, sweaty, tired and looking a little rough. Pudding and Ichigo ran up to hug her.

"What happened, are you alright?"

"Where've you been Na no da?"

"Oh Pai caught me on the way here with 4 chimera's, that was bad but I'm here I'm okay and I know how to get rid of them!" Ebony said this with a smile on her face and caught Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro's attention.

"Randomly hit them on the neck 6 times that's there weak spot after that they get dazed and just disappear, it's weird but there's no jelly-fish thing," The girl all nodded and prepared there attack this time Ebony joined Pudding and Mint's group.

"Ribbon Zakuro sphere," Zakuro whacked her chimera on the neck with her whip 3 times,

"Ribbon Lettuce rush," Lettuce's water hit a gash in the neck of the chimera that Zakuro had made making it 4 hits, Ichigo could finish it.

"Ribbon strawberry bell" Ichigo's attack hit the chimera in the neck, doubling her power making it 6 hits, the chimera wobbled a bit before disappearing.

"Alright, you guys finish yours off quick!"

Kish could only stare at Ebony through the whole fight, when she was a mew she had silver eyes, Kish preferred her blue ones but he couldn't help but stare at them. _'I'm so, so sorry, I don't deserve you cutie, I should just leave you alone, too bad I'm in love with you and I cant!'_

"Ribbon Pudding ring inferno," Team 2's chimera was covered and stuck in Puddings attack giving Mint and Ebony the advantage.

"Ribbon Mint Echo, full" This attack let Mint throw 3 arrows at one; then they all hit the chimera in the neck, but it came unstuck before Ebony could do anything.

"Again Pudding, this attack should finish it!" She simply nodded and started again.

"Ribbon Pudding ring inferno," Then once again it was caught in Pudding's attack.

"R…ribbon Ebony s…star s…," Ebony stopped her attack and wobbled slightly,

"You okay Eb'?" Mint was checking she wanted this chimera gone a soon as possible.

"Sorry I'm just tired from my fight, but I will do this quick to finish it,"

"Ribbon Ebony star surge, multiply" 30 stars came out of Ebony wand and hit the chimera setting into dust, when it was gone the mews all had smiles on there faces.

"Come on lets get back to the café," Ichigo and the others turned to normal, except Ebony. The others were far too excited about being winners against the aliens and new chimera's. They had all entered the café, leaving Ebony stood there tired and feeling very faint.

"I can't b…believe they forgot me! I save their butts and all I get is…nothing!" She started to walk back to the café unaware that Kish was behind her, she changed back into her human self.

"Here cutie, I'll help you, want me to pick you up?" She simply ignored Kish she was far to tired to bother with him and carried on limping to the café.

"If you walk into there I can't follow you to talk to you, we really need to sort this, Ebony I said it before and I'll say it again. I love you,"

"Kish, I have just fought 4 of your dumb chimera animals on my own and had a conversation with your brother, I then had to fight another chimera without fainting and saving my friends. I tell them what to do and I get jack for it, they leave me here to be stalked by you. Please, leave me alone I'm too tired to make sense of anything now," Her voice was quiet and she did sound truly tired.

"Sure thing Ebony," He walked up behind her and went to hug her.

"Please, Kish…" She turned to look at him with a blank expression he took the hint nodded and teleported away, just as she got to the café path. She couldn't go any further, the chimera she was fighting had hit her several times whilst she was experimenting and she was terribly tired, her friends had just left her, her freaky ex-boyfriend stalker said he loved her again and now she was going to faint. _'What a great d…day…' _As her head went to hit the ground it was stopped by something cushiony, she saw a flash of black and white then was released from the world of living and fainted.

"How did they figure it out, that stupid Panda, I underestimated her?"

"Yeah, but that blonde guy helped right? Kish should be here soon he was to depressed about seeing her and too busy admiring the old-hag or something," Pai and Tart were back at the ship and Pai hadn't said a word until then he was furiously typing away and pushing random buttons while Tart just floated upside down above him.

"I'm back, not that you'd care! Don't bother me unless it's important," Kish had just teleported in and arrived, then teleported straight back out again, probably into his room.

"You were right for once Taruto he really is depressed,"

"Mm-hm told 'ya! So Pai…sorry you didn't get to see your green, fish girlfriend…" Tart said this as innocently as possible, but with it being Pai his face remained the same and he didn't even turn the slightest bit pink. "Man, why are you so boring? I knew I should've never come on this mission!" He then turned upright feeling a tad nauseas and teleported out.

"How did Taruto know about me liking the green one? Wait, no, what am I saying that for? I'm just as bad as Kish!" Tart hadn't really gone out of the room and was hiding behind a corner wall, he heard exactly what Pai said and smirked, as he now had what he needed to blackmail his purple-haired friend in the future.

"Well how did she faint?"

"Pai fought her on her own with 4 new chimera animals, she defeated them then came and helped us. We kind of…forgot she was so tired and ran back here without thinking she was obviously tired and fainted out of effort," Ryou and the others were down in the kitchen discussing how Ebony got so hurt whilst Ebony was up in Ryou's room in his bed and Lettuce who was helping her wounds.

"Pudding feels really bad now she told us how to defeat them and everything Na no da…"

"Yeah it bugs me how she found that out, she's got the IQ of a spoon," Mint was stood there with her arms crossed and slightly shuddered as Ichigo and Pudding sent her glares '_If looks could kill…_' was all Zakuro thought. All their heads whipped round as they heard desperate, running footsteps come from down the stairs.

"T…there's something w…wrong with E…ebony!" Lettuce was panting and out of breath when she turned on her heel and ran back up the stairs followed by Ryou, Keiichero, Ichigo, Pudding, Mint and Zakuro.

'_Ebony…Ebony, wake up!'_

'_Huh? Who's there?' She heard a little laugh, it sounded like a women's voice and was comforting like a mothers._

'_Don't look around you child, I am the part of your DNA spirit, I'm not really here'_

'_Oh great, I'm talking to myself now I must look like a baka! Wait why am I here anyway?'_

'_You fainted from exhaustion and pains remember? Your friends left you' Ebony snorted_

'_How could I forget? So why are you talking to me anyway?'_

'_Well since you're a mew I help you heal quicker so I thought I would come forth to the partly conscious part of your brain'_

'_Cooool! How many other girls get to say they've talked to there DNA spirit?'_

'_Not many, only Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro and Lettuce I suppose!'_

'_Yeah…suppose… so when am I waking up anyway? What am I lying on as well?'_

'_I am done healing you know child so you can wake up when I leave. You are lying on the blonde fellow's bed he caught you before you fainted and brought you here to rest. That lovely friend Lettuce of yours helped bandage you up'_

'_Shirogane did that? He's so sweet and thoughtful; maybe he does love me, huh? What a story to tell the folks; that reminds me I haven't seen dad in a while…maybe I'll ring him later' the panda spirit just laughed at Ebony's ability to get of topic so easily._

'_Well I will leave you in the safe hands of your friends, beware child when I go back into the part of the brain where I came from it will sting terribly and you will have a head-ache for a few hours'_

'_It's okay I can handle a head-ache and bit of stinging. Thank you so much for healing me what can I do to like, you know pay you back?'_

'_Just use your mew powers that will be enough'_

'_Okay ja ne' the black disappeared and a light appeared in the distance slowly getting bigger as the pain in her head got worse. 'Ouch, ow, ow! Cripes this is worse than I though Ouch!'_

Ebony hadn't realised but she regained consciousness and was sat on the bed holding her head in both hands and making a loud 'tsp' noise and wincing with pain. She saw a flash of green run out of the room '_must have been Lettuce' _a few seconds after she saw everyone come in and Ryou's voice was louder than the rest.

"Dang it Blondie, keep your voice down, my head hurts like a bitc-,"

"Are you okay Na no da?"

"Not really Pud' that would be why I'm, holding my head in pain,"

"No need to be sarcastic panda, Puddings only asking,"

"Since when did you stick up for Pudding, Mint? Omfg** (A/N: pronounced om-fug)** it's the end of the world, run for your lives Mint's started to…_care!_Shouldn't you be drinking tea or something you dislocated parrot?" Ebony was now holding her head in one hand and looking at mint through her fingers, you could still see the smirk on her face though, and then her eyes focused on Ryou who was walking towards her.

"See your okay then, if you've got that attitude,"

"Shut it pretty-boy my head feels like its being slammed against a brick-wall,"

"Are you sure you just haven't just got a hang-over?" Mint sneered out, Ebony stood up with her fist balled and one hand on her head.

"Want to try that again, Birdie? I'm already mad at you 5 don't make it any worse, or you will all be in that bed! Oh by the way Ryou thanks for letting me rest in it," She quickly smiled at Ryou and then turned again.

"What do you mean you're mad at us?"

"Exactly that, I had fought 5 chimeras and Pai and then you run off and leave me to get stalked by Kish!"

"G…gomenasai Ebony, we just forgot you f…fought a load of c…chimeras,"

"Yeah, I bet you did, but I don't blame you, I'm just a replacement, I'm not included in your little gang," Keiichero piped up from the back.

"That's not true Ebony we discussed this, your just as important as these 5 and think without you they would've probably been defeated,"

"Yeah we're all sorry, please forgive us?"

"No,"

"W…what do you mean, no, Na no da?" Then Ebony smirked and looked at Pudding.

"Of course I forgive you Pudding, you guys too…even…Mint,"

"Ebony do you want some pain-killers for your head?"

"Yeah please Shirogane, my DNA spirit said that it would be like this for a few hours," The girls and Keiichero just nodded like this was normal conversation if a random person were to walk in they would think Ebony was drunk!

"So what were you saying about getting stalked by Kish, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No I'm fine, I told him to get lost and surprisingly he did! I was well chuffed"

"That's good then," It went silent for a few moments as Shirogane and Ebony stood in the lab, then Shirogane moved to a draw in his desk and started to rummage for his medical box.

"Um, Shirogane," She just got a grunt in response, identifying this as a signal for her to go on she did. "I wanted to say thanks for catching me before I fainted and thanks for letting me stay in your bed and everything," At this he stopped and faced her,

"I told you I'd look out for you, sorry I spoke to you before making you fight, if you hadn't stayed to talk to me Pai wouldn't have hurt you and you wouldn't have got so hurt,"

"Actually you talking to me was a good thing, if I hadn't got caught by Pai I wouldn't have had to figure out how to defeat the new chimeras,"

"How did you figure that out anyway? It took you two minutes thinking and it's taken me days on a computer,"

"Well, sometimes you have to learn by trying, computers can't do everything for 'ya! Wait…was that _deep?_ I haven't even had those pain-killers yet and I'm mad!"

"But if you weren't mad I wouldn't have the right to call you Ebony. Where do you have to hit the chimeras anyway?"

"6 times on the neck and I used my new power! Its 'Ribbon Ebony star surge, multiply' it sends out 60 star discs at a time, its uber cool!"

"Great…"

"Hey don't roll your eyes at me pretty-boy! Give me those pills already; I might faint again because of the paiiiinnnn!"

"Sorry here you go," Ryou handed her two and gave her a glass of water she swallowed them and finished the rest of the water.

"Thanks that should make it a little better… Can I use your phone, when I was out I realised I haven't spoken to my dad in ages," At the mention of this Ryou's face dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry I completely forgo-,"

"Its fine, I've learnt to deal with my parent's death…" Ebony was silent for once so Ryou led her to the phone upstairs. "Here you go,"

"Tar,"

'_Moshi moshi,'_

"Ohayou dad, I realised I haven't spoken to you in ages and I just wanted to check, are you okay?"

'_That's very unlike you sweetie, you usually can't wait for me to leave! I'm fine thank you, how are you and your mother?'_

"That's not true and you know it! I'm fine but don't you call mum every night anyway?"

'_Yeah but it's just polite to ask right? Anyway where are you now, I didn't recognise the number'_

"Oh that's because I'm ringing you from work"

'_Oh are you having fun at the café? Are you getting on better with the blonde guy now 'wink wink?'_

"Yeah I am surprisingly, I never realised how sweet he was" She lowered her voice to a whisper "When you said that he is probably crushing on me or in love with me or something, I'm starting to agree with you and I think I'm starting to like him back. But it's not easy I've just broken with my other boyfriend,"

'_So you've already had more than one? Don't you think you ought to slow down a bit Eb'?'_

"Okay this is not the conversation I wanted to be having with my dad"

'_Well you should try with your boss, what was it Shirogane….'_

"Ryou"

'_Ah, that's the one, well I have to go now so good luck'_

"Love you dad, can't wait till you come home!"

'_Love you too, see you soon' _Ebony hung up the phone when she heard her dad had done the same and sighed for a minute. She turned to the café to realise the others had gone home, even Keiichero.

"Hey Blondie, where are 'ya? I'm done on the phone," There was silence after that and no response. She looked around until she walked into the kitchen she found him holding a cordless phone. "Oh…you…_didn't_!"

"Oh…I…_did!_" Ryou was smirking like crazy, she guessed when Ryou had picked up the phone he could hear the conversation between Ebony and her dad and that meant he heard about the 'love' thing. _'Oh crud, crud, crud, I'm starting to like him but I didn't want to admit it!'_

"Ah…I'm going to DIE! This is so embarrassing; I'm going to kill you when my head stops aching because your butt is mine!"

"Is that a promise?" He replied with a smirk, Ebony grunted in frustration. "Anyway you wouldn't kill me because you love me!"

"You know its strange how you only act like this when everyone else has gone home especially Keiichero and oh…no I'm on my own here with you…I have to leave like…NOW!"

"Hey, don't put me in the same category as that hentai!" He was referring to Kish of course, he wouldn't go as far as Kish but he decided he was going to tease her _'All those times Keiichero said they pick on boys they like and all that I ignored. But now I know he was right!'_

"You know, I don't want to go home, I'm going to stay here and wind you up to get your own back for that perverted comment! Plus if I go home looking like this covered in grazes and bruises my mum will be worried and I will have to tell her about the mew thing," She ran to the phone and dialled her home number.

'_Moshi moshi'_

"Hey, it's Ebony, sorry to interrupt I know your probably waiting for dad to call and all, but the reason I'm not at home, is because I'm staying at my friend Pudding's house to help her look after her little brothers and sister,"

'_That's fine sweetheart, I gathered you were at a friends anyway because your work must have closed at least 1 hour ago'_

"Yeah, so I will be home tomorrow when I finish my morning shift, love you"

'_Love you too!'_

"Bye" Then she placed the phone down and smirked at Ryou

"Oh, this night is just about to begin! Prepare to go DOWN Shirogane Ryou!"

"Oh, please,"

"Don't under-estimate your own creation; I am a mew after all! By the way what's for dinner, I'm starved!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like too, I don't own Tokyo mew mew…but man wouldn't this be a crazy world if I did? I'd make like a TMM band and then like a building with their faces on and then (voice fades off and screen goes black) HEY I WASN'T DONE YET!**

"Oh, this night is just about to begin! Prepare to go DOWN Shirogane Ryou!"

"Oh, please,"

"Don't under-estimate your own creation; I am a mew after all! By the way what's for dinner, I'm starved!"

"You mean you just got yourself all pumped up and now you want to eat?"

"That's what I just said pretty-boy," Ebony walked up to Ryou and slapped his fore-head lightly;

"Duh! Catch up,"

"If you want to eat I suggest you don't hit me again," Ryou was smirking at Ebony who all of a sudden started bowing to Ryou.

"Gomen, gomen, I didn't mean it, feed meeeeee!"

"Whoa, I was joking, maybe I should black-mail you with food more often,"

"Don't joke about food when I'm starving, I work in a café for cripes sake! If you black-mail me with food I can thing of ple~nty more things to black-mail you with for instance," Ebony cleared her throat and pulled out a long list.

"Where'd that come from Ebony?" Ryou said with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Your hair, your clothes, your money, your car, your café, your 'bear cave' and your fake tan, dare I go on?"

"What, I don't use fake tan I just go abroad a lot!"

"Yeah right, your in the bear cave most of the time!"

"True, but I'm just naturally tanned it's not my fault!"

"It's okay I believe 'ya its part of the whole 'image' right? The blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular body, you've got to have the tan to go with it!"

"You think I'm muscular?" He said with a smirk riding on his face, which made Ebony shudder.

"Ew stop it, your turning into Kish," Ryou was not expecting this and wore a shocked expression, but it turned relaxed when Ebony started to laugh.

"Anyway Blondie we've gone off topic, what's for dinner?"

"Well usually I go out for dinner; I'm not good with ovens,"

"Oh, so what are you going to leave for me then?"

"What do you mean 'leave for you' exactly?"

"Well if you're going out then I need you to leave me something here, or I'll end up raiding the ingredients cupboard and Keiichero will get mad!"

"You're such a baka sometimes Panda, I'm taking you _with _me,"

"Nani, why are you taking me? I'll just embarrass you and plus I have no nice clothes, so if I go home and my mom see's me getting a nice outfit, she'll know I'm not at a friends!"

"Relax, it's nowhere posh really, you can just wear part of your school uniform or something,"

"But I'll feel so stupid in my uniform and I'm not going like this!"

"Ugh…girls are so fussy, fine, follow me," Ryou took Ebony's hand and started pulling her up the stairs.

"Uh, where are going Shirogane? Do you want to change your hat? You're not going to do anything perverted are you?"

"We're going to get you some clothes, I'll change in a minute and why would I do something perverted, Ebony I'm not like that!"

"Oh cool!" He carried on dragging her up the hallway until they stopped at the door next to Ryou's. He opened the door to just a plain room with a bed, bedside table and a wardrobe.

"Go in there and get something out of the wardrobe, I'll be getting changed and wait for you downstairs,"

"But wait! What do I- ugh…he's not listening!" Ryou had already gone into his room. Ebony pushed the door in further and stepped in the room shutting the door behind her. _'Man this is dusty! I'm so going to sue him if I get allergies!_' She walked over to the only wardrobe and opened it; it was full of casual clothes mostly denim bottoms like short shorts, skirts and skinny jeans. There were also top's in different colours, _'It's kind of off putting that Shirogane has a wardrobe full of girls clothes though…he either likes dressing in these…no wait there to small, maybe he has a girlfriend'_ at this thought Ebony felt a little sad _'Wait I'm not jealous he has a girlfriend right?'_ she shook it off and pulled out some black denim short shorts and picked a white, baggy, one shoulder top; she put a thick dark pink belt on her waist. _'What about shoes? Maybe I can go barefoot or something and he could carry me'_ Ebony giggled as those pictures came to the front of her mind. She found a pink bead necklace attached to one of the hangers '_weird_' she thought but put it on; she had already put pink earrings in, in the morning so she was lucky. She noticed a mirror on the wall and she undid her bun and took of the hair-band. She re-tied it again but in a fat, thick ponytail at the back which came of in little flicks as her hair was layered; she kept her hair band in her pocket no needing it. When she was ready she grabbed her work uniform and stepped out of the room again and walked down the hall, stopping and knocking on Ryou's door.

"Blondie, you done changing yet?" She heard his voice faint from the other side of the door.

"No, just go wait downstairs I'll be right out,"

"Kay!" She walked down the stairs muttering something like 'boys complaining' and 'they take even longer' then finally 'we should complain to them!' She went into the changing room and put her uniform in her locker, leaving her school one in there as well, she could take that home tomorrow. Then she went and sat on one of the tables in the café that hadn't been put away yet.

"It's kind of creepy when it's all quiet; remind me never to stay here on my own again!" Ebony visibly shuddered as she felt a draft from the window._'Better shut that before we go out'_ she walked over to it; looked out for a second then noticed a piece of paper tied to a bush she jumped on the window sill grabbed it; then jumped back in and shut the window. She was about to unfold it when she noticed it said '_ ~xEbonyx~ ' _she shook her head and shrugged it off unfolding it and beginning to read.

'_I know what your doing tonight and who you're going with, if you want to see Shirogane Ryou alive I suggest you cancel your little date and keep a close eye on him, you never know when I will appear._

_-Unknown-.'_

As quick as she had read the letter she was upstairs and outside Ryou's room in a flash.

"Ryou! Ryou can I come in? Ryou!" She began frantically knocking on the door, when there was no reply she just opened the door and ran in. _'Cripes, where is he? Oh no, please don't say they've hurt him!'_ After she looked all around his room and the room she changed in, she ran back down the stairs, she checked the kitchen and the café part; nobody there. _'Only one place left to check, the lab'_ she ran down the stairs and saw the computer screens were on with a picture of Ebony in her human form and her mew form; with all her special skills and fighting abilities. The chair was turned to the computer screens so she couldn't see who was on it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Shirogane? I suggest you show me your face and tell me right now because I could whip you into space and back in 2 minutes!"

"Who I am is none of your concern and as for your friend Shirogane…" A voice spoke that Ebony didn't recognise it was all computerized and sounded like a robot. As the chair turned around Ebony swallowed her fear and fainted when she saw the face in the chair

'_H…he is so dead, when I w…wake up…'_

'_Maybe I shouldn't have done that; I think I scared her too much'_ Ryou was shaking an unconscious Ebony trying to stir her but to no avail, did she awaken.

"Oh, now I know is shouldn't have done that, why isn't she waking up? Ebony come on wake-up I'm sorry for scaring you like that; I just thought you would take it as a joke," He saw her lips move and she had obviously been trying to say something but it was so quiet he couldn't hear so he placed his ear closer to her mouth.

"So hungry, I need food," He was confused so he turned his head and just stared at her face, at the same time they were very close together. Ebony opened her eyes to Ryou's and almost screamed but she knew if she sat up to quickly they would kiss by 'accident' so she stayed lying down, she quickly closed them again making it seem like she hadn't completely stirred yet _'I love his eyes, wait why hasn't he noticed I'm awake yet, he's looking right at me? Maybe he's so focused on my face he's fallen asleep with his eyes open? Or he's caught looking at my eyes like I'm caught on his? What the heck, I want to try kissing him at least once I might not get another chance' _she kept her eyes closed and opened them quickly sitting upright _'Huh that's weird I didn't feel me banging into anybody?' _As her eyes re-focused she looked around the room and noticed she was still on the lab floor but Ryou was sat next to her. She went to speak but as soon as he noticed her began to ramble.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have scared you like that, I thought it would be a funny joke before we went out, don't get mad, I was just trying to have some fun,"

"Wait…you think I fainted because you scared me? As soon as I saw you on the chair I wanted to laugh but I fainted because I had been running around trying to find you and I was so starving I fainted because of it,"

"You mean you fainted because you were…hungry?"

"Uh-huh, so are we still going out? How long was I down for?"

"Only 10 minutes and we sure as hell are still going out you need to eat! Just don't faint on the way will you?"

"I promise," She laughed "But, um, can I have some shoes to wear please, unless you want to carry me?"

"There's some black flip-flops waiting by the door for you,"

"Oh Arigatou!" As they stepped out of the lab Ryou and Ebony noticed what each of them were wearing properly. Ryou had the same black fedora hat on as before but instead of his café uniform he had some black skinny jeans that were drooping slightly at the top and slightly showing his red boxers and he had a tight black t-shirt with a skull on the front; showing off his muscular arms. For his shoes he had on vans, slip-ons that were red and black chequered.

"Somebody's looking very 'rock star' today,"

"What is it too much?"

"No Ryou you look great, hot in fact!"

"Cool, you look great too,"

"Tar, oh and I won't tell your girlfriend about you letting me borrow her clothes," she walked off to the front door to pick up the black flip-flops then she walked back to Ryou grabbed his hand and they walked out of the door. _'So he doesn't love me and dad was wrong again! He does have a girl friend because I just got changed in her room and now I'm borrowing her clothes.'_ Ryou didn't talk until they reached his red sports car and were sat inside.

"Ebony, what did you mean about the girlfriends clothes thing?"

"Exactly that,"

"Why did you think they were my girlfriend's clothes?"

"Well I wasn't assuming they were yours unless they are…"

"No they're not mine, but there not my girlfriends either,"

"So why are someone else's clothes in your girlfriend's room; which by the way is very plain, not saying your girlfriends plain or anything?"

"Would you stop with the whole girl-friend thing?" Ryou shouted a little louder than he intended to and he saw Ebony cower back in her seat in surprise.

"G…gomen, I didn't know you didn't like talking about her did you uh… I'll just leave okay? You don't have to take me out, it would probably be like a date anyway and you've obviously got a girlfriend…ja ne," Ebony opened the door, only to feel Ryou's warm hand grab her wrist.

"Will you listen to me a second before you leave?" He released his grip on her wrist a little and she turned around to face him. "I'm sorry I shouted so loud I shouldn't have worried you. I just got angry because you were right about the girl-friend thing, she used to live in the café with me and those are her clothes, but we're not together anymore; I dated her for 2 months then I turned her into the first mew because she agreed to help me and had the DNA, after fighting a while she said…I'd ruined her life and she hated me, then she made me keep her pendant and she ran off to England with my best friend Akito,"

"Great now I feel like trash for making you tell me that! Do you still have the pendant?"

"Not anymore I gave it to my new girlfriend,"

"A new mew, cool, what's her animal?"

"A Panda,"

"Ha, that's funny I'm a…PANDA!" Ebony had turned her head around to face Ryou so fast she could've given herself whiplash. "I…me…your girlfriend?"

"If you want to be, I know you're probably not over the whole Kish thi- oof!" Ryou stopped mid-sentence because Ebony had; awkwardly, jumped over from her car seat and hugged Ryou.

"Yeah, I will be your girlfriend, you know the truth is I was jealous when I got the thought you had a girlfriend…"

"Well you don't need to be because now you're my girlfriend," She pulled out of the hug from Ryou and sat back in her seat.

"You know, just because I'm your girlfriend now doesn't mean I'm going to stop playing pranks on you or calling you Blondie,"

"So pretty-boy will stop?"

"No because now you're _my_ pretty boy!" She laughed and tapped his nose with her finger. "Okay now all that funs over can we pleaaaase go to the restaurant, I am not starving anymore im dyyyying!"

"Sure Teddy," Ebony's eyes turned into horizontal lines and her mouth dropped, with a sweat-drop sliding down her head.

"Oh my god, do you know how crappy that sounds? By the way I'm a panda!"

"And you're a very cute panda at that,"

"I know" She winked at Ryou and he just started the engine and drove onto the main road to the restaurant.

"Forget her Kish, she's just a stupid mew, you don't love her, you don't love Ichigo, they're just stupid teenage crushes, blah, blah ,blah stupid Pai getting angry just because he got his ass whooped!" Kish was mocking Pai and sat on the cliff where him and Ebony first went on a 'date', he was away from Pai and Tart because it seemed now-a-days he like being on his own. It was night time so Kish was basically staring at the nothing as the sky was cloudy and there were no stars in the sky; he sighed out of boredom and decided to go to Ebony's house _'She should be sleeping by now and I doubt she can attack me whilst she's sleeping'_

"Shirogane, we didn't have to stay out so late, I'm so…tired," Ebony yawned in the little gap between her speech, resting her hand on her head on the car door armrest; as she watched the passing lights of the city she tried to keep her head up; but eventually the day's events caught up with her and she fell asleep listening to the 'hmmm' of the engine and the roaring noise it made when Ryou accelerated. Ryou heard her breath begin to deepen slightly and he snuck a quick glance at her, her pony-tail was falling to the left because of the angle she had her head on her hands; he smiled at her peaceful face and noticed how long her eyelashes were, he turned forward again and turned down the road which lead to the park.

"Awww her windows closed, it's a shame I'm not an alien I could've teleported in…oh wait I am!" Kish was feeling rather happy at getting to see Ebony up close and not in a fight. He walked over to her bed only to find her not in it _'Now where's my little cutie gone? She knows she's not supposed to hide from me'_ Kish teleported out of Ebony's room and onto her stairs she could hear a masculine voice and a caring, feminine voice _'her parents?'_

"I'm sorry that you came home and missed Ebony, Haru,"

"Ah it's no problem she just rang me and I realised how much I missed her, besides I couldn't miss my daughter 16th birthday which friends house was she at again?"

"I think it was Pudding, a little girl she works with at the café, she lives on her own so Ebony offered to help look after her siblings.,"

"Oh she's so thoughtful our Ebony, I asked for 2 days off sick so I can see her tomorrow," '_Pudding's house? Oh well maybe I can visit her tomorrow night! I miss you Cutie'_

Ryou had parked the car and realising that Ebony wasn't going to wake up he got out of the car; carefully shutting the door and he went round to her side. He undid her seatbelt and picked her up bridal-style, Ryou wasn't expecting her to be so light, _'This girl seriously needs to eat more! Maybe I'm working her to hard?' _He reached the café door and threw Ebony over his shoulder as he found the key and opened it he then put her back in his arms and walked up the stairs. He walked past his room and went to the room Ebony was changing in earlier. He placed her on the bed and went over to the wardrobe he could smell _her _scent all over the clothes; he'd noticed it when Ebony hugged him, but he decided not to say anything. _'Anzu…' _He grabbed a black vest top and pyjama pants with panda faces all over them and placed them on the bottom of the bed, he then lifted Ebony in the bed under cover, he brushed her bangs out of her eyes and lent down to kiss her fore-head then an image re-played in his mind '_Anzu was asleep in her bed when all of a sudden the door opened; a very tired Ryou stepped in the room, he was done in the lab for the day and had come up to say goodnight to Anzu. He walked over to the bed and brushed her blonde; almost white, hair out of her face; he remembered longing to look into her shining black eyes. He bent down kissed her lips and walked out of the room smiling happily as he himself went to bed' _he immediately removed his hand from Ebony's hair and walked out of the room; head in hands '_Why am I still not over her and why am I just remembering her now? Why did I remember that when I went to kiss Ebony, Ebony and Anzu are total opposites; Ebony had dark hair with light eyes; Anzu had light hair with dark eyes. Ebony is sarcastic and lively but Anzu was quiet and polite, the one thing they both have in common though…they're Mew Panda' _Ebony had slightly woken up when Ryou placed his cold hand on her fore-head; she had a habit of doing that, but when she squinted to see his face he was about to kiss her then he looked like he remembered something and walked out depressed. '_That old girlfriends the problem, but it must have been like that for him with me and Kish. I finally get a chance though and he's still thinking about her? I can't be selfish I just won't mention it' _Ebony got out of the covers and put on the panda pyjamas, she shook her hair out of the pony-tail leaving her glossy black hair twisting down to her waist; reflecting the moonlight. She felt unable to sleep then, her mind full of these thoughts and so she sat on the window-sill hugging her knees to her chest and looked at the sky. _'No stars tonight, I hope my friends are having a nicer nights sleep than me'_

Ryou was in his bed unable to sleep overwhelmed with thoughts of Anzu and Ebony; he decided to go and get a glass of water to see if that would help him sleep. He pulled the covers off of him revealing his dark blue pyjama trousers. Then he opened his door as quietly as he could and walked down the stairs. He took a glass out of the cupboard and ran it under the tap _'I was right that water cleared my head a bit, I'll check on Eb' one more time'_ he paced as quietly up the stairs as he could and opened her door a crack, he looked at the bed but couldn't see her in it _'Maybe she's changing' _but he looked to the bed and couldn't see the pyjamas, then as he was about to shut the door he heard her voice mumbling softly, she was obviously thinking out loud.

"Maybe me and Shirogane shouldn't even be together, or even me and Kish…Shirogane has that old girlfriend and Kish has Ichigo, I shouldn't even be a mew…5 was the final number and suddenly I show up some stupid replacement for Ryou's girlfriend! Then when I get Kish and I'm happy, I get dumped because he still loves Ichigo, I finally find the courage to be with Shirogane and now he can't even kiss me without picturing that girl," He heard her sigh deeply as she continued to look out of her window _'She's got so much going on in her life, it should be so easy, but with all those love problems, school, work, being a mew and never seeing her dad, why hasn't she told me that I've ruined her life yet? Maybe Anzu and Ebony do only have one thing in common.'_He closed the door to Ebony's room making it 'click' Ebony turned around at this and Ryou mentally cursed himself from the other side of the door.

"Must've been the wind," '_Phew safe, she didn't hear me'_ he tip-toed back to his room and tried to get some sleep. Ebony did the same this time, not being tucked in.

Ebony pulled the cover over her head and groaned as the sun rose over her. _'Thank goodness it's Saturday!'_ She threw the covers off herself and stretched as she stood up, she tied her hair in a very just-woken-up bun and went out of her room and down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Ohayou Ebony, did you sleep here in the end then?"

"Oh…ayou" Ebony yawned in reply as she rubbed her eyes and sat on the counter.

"I'm guessing you did sleep here then?"

"Huh…oh…what? Yeah I did, Ryou took me out to this restaurant place, but I was so tired when we got back I just f…fell asleep in his c…car, gomen I should stop…yawning!"

"Oh that's good then,"

"Not exactly," She muttered under her breath, quiet enough so that Keiichero couldn't have heard it.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast Ebony?"

"Keiichero you're so nice, you're evil, but I'm going to just get my stuff and go home for breakfast, I'm missing my mom, plus I think I'm coming down with something," Keiichero lightly chuckled.

"So you're a mommy's girl then?"

"Nope I'm a fully-fledged daddy's girl!" Ebony said smiling as if being a daddy's girl was the best thing in the world. (**a/n: which it is when they give you money! :D)**

"Okay then, are you coming back for work later?"

"Might do, but I feel like trash, I don't really care if I don't because, if Blondie shouts at me I'll whip him into the next moon, besides aren't Pudding, Mint, Ichigo and Zakuro working today anyway?"

"Yes, I believe so; Lettuce is going to a museum of pre-historic animals today,"

"Well, isn't she a barrel of fun! I've got my pendant if you need me!" Keiichero offered his hand to Ebony which she accepted and jumped of the counter. "Be right back, I'll just get changed and gather my stuff then come and say bye to you,"

"Don't you want to say bye to Shirogane?"

"Can't be bothered to wait for him to wake-up he had a late night last night!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he was far too busy standing outside my door watching me look out the window!" By now she was half-way up the stairs purposely shouting and directing it to Ryou's room, she knew he would be awake by now and had heard that. Keiichero just lightly chuckled at her antics and began to prepare ingredients and turn on ovens. As she got up the stairs she realised she needed her school uniform she didn't fancy wearing anymore of those girls clothes, now she knew whose they were it made her uncomfortable and it obviously upset Ryou. She grabbed her uniform, her school book-bag and folded her work-uniform again placing it in the locker. She dragged her things up the stairs and began to change in the room. When she was done and had put her hair in a high pony-tail like the night before with her white hair-band brushing her bangs off her face, she stripped the sheets and covers off the bed; grabbed them, the pyjamas and the clothes she wore the night before and put them in a cardboard box she found in the corner of the room. She found a pen and wrote a note on the box '_Please wash these, couldn't work the washing machine :)_

_-ps. You really should get rid of those clothes if they upset you._

_-pps. It's my 16th birthday tomorrow, get excited!'_

Then she carried all her stuff and left the box with the clothes outside Ryou's door, she knocked on it but didn't get a response so she carried on down the stairs.

"Ebony nee-chan!"

"Ohayou Pudding, you're a bit early aren't 'ya?"

"Uh-huh I came to help Keiichero get ready, but you're here even earlier…with your school stuff?"

"Oh yeah…I slept here last night because my mom was out of town and she didn't trust me looking after the house, I didn't say anything because I didn't want you 5 to all fuss over me. I didn't bring any spare clothes either that's why I'm in my school things," _'Is it bad that I'm getting good at this?'_

"Oh are you coming back to work later nee-chan?"

"Probably not, I've got a bit of a headache but I'm fine,"

"Okay then that means….MORNING HUG!" Pudding jumped from where she was and glomped Ebony an innocent bystander, but she loved Pudding she was a bit like a little sister to all the mews.

"Okay well I'm going to say bye to Keiichero and then I'll be leaving," She walked over to the kitchen window.

"Ja ne Keiichero I'm ready now, so see you tomorrow maybe, I'm feeling a little ill so I might be off sick,"

"That's fine, you've been working hard lately you deserve a day off,"

"Mm-huh," She waved to Keiichero and Pudding and passed Ichigo on her way out.

"Oh konnichiwa Ichigo are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, why are you in your uniform?"

"Pudding will explain, ja ne!" Ebony couldn't wait to get out of there just thinking about the whole Ryou thing made her feel exhausted, she did really like him she knew that now; but now somebody else was in the way…_her._

"Mom, I'm ho~me!" Ebony said in a sing song voice as she stepped through the door.

"Ohayou, Ebony, come see your father,"

"Kay, be right back!" She ran up the stairs and changed out of her school uniform, she jumped into a warm shower and began to recur the past days events.

Ryou was now properly awake and stood outside his door he had accidently kicked the box and began to read the note. _'Oh they're the bed sheets and clothes' _he only read the part about throwing out the clothes before scrunching the note up in anger; missing the part about Ebony's birthday the day after. He held the scrunched up paper in one hand and held the box under his other, making his way down the stairs.

"Hey Keiichero, why did Ebony leave this here, she can just do it now can't she?"

"Uh well no, she went home earlier,"

"What, why did she go home?" Ryou wondered why she had left and not said goodbye _'She did find out that I was outside her room last night…so she knows I heard her thinking about the Anzu thing…maybe she thinks I still like her?'_

"She said she wanted to see her parents and she said she'd started to feel a little ill, I offered to make her breakfast and for you to wake up but she just left,"

"Do you think I should go and see her?"

"I think it's best to leave her for a little while she might not come back for a couple of days and if she doesn't come back tomorrow, I think you should go and see her, maybe take her something,"

"Nah, I'll just wait until she comes back to the café, hey can I wash these?"

"Yeah, I just un-loaded the last of it,"

"Arigato," Ryou walked past Keiichero and to the room with the washing machine and dryer he placed the clothes in and then went to throw the paper in the bin behind the counter; where Mint was actually _working_ today. As Ryou threw he didn't noticed he missed the bin and just wondered back into his room. Mint noticed he had thrown it on the floor and being the snob she is; picked it up and started to read it. _'Why is Ebony bothered about washing bed sheets…she didn't sleep here did she and where these clothes to go out or something? It's her birthday tomorrow is it, it doesn't look like Ryou read this bit…that means he doesn't know it's her birthday…me and the girls can have some fun with this!'_ She straightened out the paper and put it in her apron pocket then went back to drinking her tea, only when Ichigo and Pudding walked past she grabbed then and pulled them around the other side of the counter, she simply shoved the note in their faces and their eyes lit up when they read about the birthday party.

"She gave this note to Ryou and it looks like he hasn't read that bit, so I think he doesn't know its her birthday, I thought of an idea, we should all keep talking about birthdays in front of him and tomorrow we'll set up a big surprise party for Ebony, like a formal or something and just say to Ryou we want a ball-gown evening, he won't know it's Ebony's birthday and we will, we can go and give her our presents and Ryou won't know what's going on!" Ichigo and Pudding just stared wide-eyes at Mint not getting a word she just said she sighed and simplified it.

"Ryou doesn't know its Ebony's birthday tomorrow, so we will throw a party and pretend it's for a charity night or something, then when we give Ebony her presents Ryou won't have one because he wouldn't know it's her birthday!"

"But one-chan said she was feeling ill Na no da!"

"I bet she's just saying that after all she did sleep here last night,"

"Onee-chan lied to Pudding Na no da!"

"I'm sure she just didn't want you to get suspicious Pudding, she didn't mean it, you're her little sister, she wouldn't lie if it wasn't important,"

"So are we doing the party then Na no da?"

"We sure are, lets go get Keiichero in on the plan and he can help convince Ryou," The three girls stood up and made there way to the kitchen, Pudding jumped on the counter and signalled for him to bend down slightly so she could reach his ear, she cupped her hand and began to whisper to him.

"She never mentioned her birthday maybe she didn't want a fuss, but Ryou needs to learn his lesson for getting angry and not reading the rest of that note so I'll convince him, I'll even make her a birthday cake,"

"Right and tomorrow we'll get her here by using her mew pendant and saying there's an attack,"

"Plan sorted, now we'll work today and keep mentioning to Ryou about birthdays and then, Keiichero will send him out for the day so we can hide her birthday cake and when he comes back we'll start the party and invite Ebony,"

"Are you sure this will work Na no da?" At that moment Zakuro walked past them and simply said.

"Count me out of your childish games, I have a TV show to appear on tomorrow anyway, tell Ebony I said happy birthday," Mint looked shocked and simply nodded, then she walked into he changing room came out in casual clothes and walked out the café, leaving Mint to go and sit at her table, Pudding to jump on her giant ball and Ichigo to begin running around again. They were going to make this a party Ebony would never forget, and make it a day Ryou would regret, not even getting his own girlfriend a present.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Tokyo mew mew, or the aliens! Shame really…I would do so many things to them….uh not like **_**that**_** you sick pervs! Tut tut, such dirty minds! XD**

**Chapter 9 – Truths**

"Count me out of your childish games, I have a TV show to appear on tomorrow anyway, tell Ebony I said happy birthday," Mint looked shocked and simply nodded, then she walked into he changing room came out in casual clothes and walked out the café, leaving Mint to go and sit at her table, Pudding to jump on her giant ball and Ichigo to begin running around again. They were going to make this a party Ebony would never forget, and make it a day Ryou would regret, not even getting his own girlfriend a present.

"So Ryou, would it be a good idea to host a charity event considering Ebony has never been to one held by you yet, only the other girls have,"

"Sure whatever, I was going to give a load of stuff to this charity soon anyway, but we'll just do that instead, by the way what charity is it Keiichero?"

"Oh…uh for endangered animals of course…I forget the name," Keiichero covered for himself unbelievably well and smoothly.

"Okay, if Ebony does come in later, just let her know I'm in the lab,"

"Certainly," Keiichero said with his sweet smile _'He does care for her, he's moved on unbelievably quickly after the Anzu and Akito incident, maybe holding this birthday party is a bad idea after all'_

"Keiichero did he fall for it? It's a big party for tomorrow right?"

"Uh yes…Ichigo,"

"What flavour cake chocolate or sponge Na no da?" Ichigo thought back to the first time Ebony ate at the café and she had ordered chocolate cake.

"I think chocolate, that's the flavour she ordered first time she came to café mew mew!" Ichigo said with a wide smile, obviously pleased that she could remember something like that from so long ago!

"Sure, I'll get started on it right away; I need someone to warn me if Ryou comes though, whose it going to be out of you lovely young ladies?"

"You really are to smooth Keiichero!" Ichigo said with a slight blush.

"Me! Pick me Keiichero! I can shout really loud or roll my ball into him if he heads down here! Then I will help you hide it Na no da!"

"Thanks Pudding, but I already know to hide it in the fridge,"

"'Kay Na no da!"

'_Ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring, ring, ri-.'_

"_Moshi Moshi, Haru speaking_"

"Oh…uh do I have the right number, is this Ebony's number?"

"_Yes, she's my daughter, can I help you?"_

"It's Shirogane Ryou her boss at the café, is it possible to speak to her for a moment?"

"_Oh the boy that's got a crush on my Ebony! Well as you've guessed I'm holding her phone right now so she is busy,"_

"Well yeah I suppose, may I ask why she is busy?"

"_Yeah sorry! She's just getting some pocky for me, I only came home yesterday so today I'm taking her out, she said her headaches better! Then tomorrow for her bir-"_

Ryou was waiting for the end of the sentence but it stopped when he heard Ebony's voice on the end of the phone, he then guessed they swapped over.

"_Sorry about that, I specifically told my dad not to answer it, it was in my bag for crying out loud he shouldn't be rooting through that! Anyway what did you ring for Blondie?"_

"I thought we'd given up that nickname?" Ebony could tell Ryou had said it with a smirk, but she wasn't buying it, she still wasn't comfortable dating him with 'Anzu' around.

"_No…only Pretty-boy! Anyway hurry up I've got a low battery!"_

"Oh tomorrow at the café we're having a –beep, beep beep-. Ebony? Hello Ebony you still there? Damn, I'll get one of the girls to tell her!" He hung up the phone and went to walk into the kitchen when Pudding blocked his way so he simply avoided her and walked over to Ichigo.

"Hey Baka-Strawberry!"

"What Shiro-Baka?"

"Can you tell Ebony about the charity event tomorrow? I just rang her but her phone ran out of battery before I could tell her,"

'_Thank god, if he'd told her it would've ruined everything!'_ Ichigo thought while sweat dropping and shouting 'Sure, no problem' over and over again, Ryou simply sweat-dropped and went up to his room.

"Crud, I just realised that Ebony's parents said it was her 'birthday' tomorrow! Pai looked them up it's when humans celebrate the day they were born and they give each other presents…what could I get her? I suppose I could steal something out of a human shop…what do girls always wear? Oh jewellery, I'll go to the jewellers tomorrow and steal a bracelet or something for her!" Kish said to nobody in particular as floated around the sky's bored, with no Ebony to tease, and Pai and Tart coming up with a new fighting plan, he was alone with nothing to do.

"You know dad, Ryou was going to tell me something important!"

"Probably 'he loves you' or something!" Ebony's dad Haru was joking around of course but went slightly worried when he didn't get a response, just a sad looking teenager.

"What's the matter Eb', you feeling alright, has the head-ache come back?" At this she suddenly chirped up again with a smile.

"Honestly I'm fine, just boy troubles don't really want to talk about them with you though Dad, no offence it's more of a mom thing!"

"Sure, but are you dating him yet? It seems cruel to leave him hanging when he obviously likes you so much!"

"Yeah, I am dating him, we went out last night actually, I'm sorry I lied I just didn't want mum to freak out because I was sleeping at a boys house, which isn't even a house because he lives in the café!"

"Its fine and I'll make sure your mother knows nothing of it! You didn't do anything indecent or he didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Chill dad, no we didn't in fact we did the opposite! I found out about his old girlfriend running off with his best-friend thing and now I feel uncomfortable with him, because I think it's obvious he still has feelings for that other girl because she was the first one under the mew pro…uh I mean she was the first one to work at café mew mew and since he's 17 and she was 17 it seems like they have more of a connection you know what I mean?" Haru simply nodded smirking he had managed to squeeze the problem out of her and she didn't even realise.

"But don't worry dad, it's nothing for you to worry about I'll just sort it out with mum later!" By now they had managed to walk to their street and were walking down the pavement only to both stop and turn around when Ebony's name was being called.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"I'm actually here to talk to your parents about something! So I'm glad I caught you with your dad!" Ichigo said with a smile.

"My dad? What d'ya want to speak to him for?" She said with a grin, her dad playfully ruffled her hair.

"My parents wanted to get to know your parents and even you so I'm meant to sort out a date for them to come over!"

"Oh right"

"Nice save…how did I come up with that?" Ichigo mumbled under her breath.

"Nani?"

"Nya! Nothing, really!" Ichigo's fangs showed when she jumped and they simply walked to her house and in the front door.

"Ichigo, while you're talking with my parents, I'll just be in the bathroom 'kay?"

"Sure, even better!" Ebony disappeared from view up the stairs and Ichigo got lead to Ichigo's mum by Haru; who had already explained the situation to her mum.

"Well I don't really need to organise something with my parents, I just needed to tell you that tomorrow at the café we're holding a surprise party for Ebony and you two should come! It's formal though so dress up, we already have a plan for how to get Ebony to the café so just say you need to go out or something and wait for her there. I have no idea how to get her all dressed up though, that's where I thought you could help Ebony's mom!"

"I have an idea, I can take her out shopping with her dad now and pretend it's for a friends wedding or something, you don't worry about another thing, and it's very sweet what you're doing for her!"

"It wasn't just my idea, it was everyone at the café's we've all become really good friends, especially Ryou and Ebony, they always fight but I think they're friends really…although they have been ignoring each other lately…" Ichigo put on a mock thinking face only to stop when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Okay Ichigo, it would be lovely to come round sometime, sayonara,"

"Ja ne, Ebony I'm going, later!" She waved to her as she passed through the door.

"Eb' since your dad and I are here, we're going to take you out to get your birthday present, we've decided what you're getting but you can pick it!"

"Seriously, what is it?"

"You get to pick your own ball-gown and accessories sweetie, we both think you could wear it to one of my friends weddings soon and other events," Ebony was gob-smacked, she's never had anything 'princess-like' in her life as a little kid she had always been a tom-boy, wearing shorts and caps, she could even skate-board. So this would be really special.

"And we're going now so come on get in that car!"

"Sure dad! Love you both!"

"All set, her parents can come as well; they're giving her a ball-gown as her birthday present!"

"_Great, come here tomorrow in your formal outfit, you wearing the one Ryou gave you last time the pink boob-tube, the white gloves and pink shoes?"_

"Sure, Mint you wearing your blue sequin one with white frills?"

"_Yeah it's a shame Zakuro can't make it, she'd look so beautiful…"_

"Did you remember to ring Lettuce and tell her the plan? I loved that long green dress she wore last time she looked so pretty! Then Pudding in her little yellow strap-dress, that was too kawaii!"

"_Totally Lettuce knows and everything, so see you tomorrow, my butlers brought me the tea now, good-bye"_

"Bye" She hung up the phone.

"Snob!" _'I wonder what Ebony will look like; after all she is picking her own dress…'_

"I like this one, oh but this one's really cute too and really cheap, but this one has the frills on which I like! Oh you had to bring me to the best dress shop in town to pick from!"

"Only the best for our beautiful little 15 year-old on her 16th birthday," The shop clerk had been watching with interest; plain boredom displayed on his face.

"Did you just say it was your daughters 16th tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I did, why?"

"Well 16th birthdays are special right? We just got this one-of-a-kind black and white ball-gown in and I think it would really suit your daughter and she would look beautiful for her 16th birthday," Ebony lightly blushed at being complimented so much, shaken out of it at her mothers hyper voice, she was obviously enjoying this as much as Ebony!

"That sounds great Arigato,"

"I'll just fetch it out the back,"

"Theres enough dresses out here but theres a _back_ full of dresses too?" The man appeared a few moments later with a hanger, on the end of it was a blue-cover with a zip down the front, Ebony took the dress from the man and literally leaped into the changing room. After several minutes of ruffling and ribbon tying Ebony stepped out of the changing room earning wide-eyed faces all round.

"Is it that _horrible_ that you have to pull faces like that?"

"N…no it's the opposite darling, look in that mirror," Her mum said her face lighting up as Ebony walked over to the full-length mirror. She caught her refelction and almost choked on the air for a second. She had let her hair down so it was trailing down both her shoulders stopping at her chest. It was an all black, silk, boob-tube dress with pulled up ruffles at the front, one was pulled up to her thigh with a beautiful diamond broach and there was a white ruffled material underneath instead so it didn't show to much. Then there was a simple white ribbon pulled round the front and tied around the back in a bow with the longer bits trailing down the back of her dress. As for the little details there was a white lace rim edging the chest part, she had put on elbow high black, silk gloves and she had even felt brave enough to keep the tiara that the shop assistant had quickly placed on her head on.

"Wow, I _really_ like it, but you said I'm wearing it for weddings and stuff isn't this a bit too showy?"

"I don't think so darling, you look beautiful! Plus when you graduate from school you could wear that to the dance!"

"Okay I suppose your right, how much is it anyway?" Her mum walked behind her and her eyes widened as she read the tag.

"What is it that bad…whoa…that's a lot of zero's?" Haru complained.

"Sorry, I'll take it off and find one that we can afford…"

"Hey, who said we weren't going to buy it for you? We said you could pick the one you want and if that makes you happy we'll buy it for you, you won't get many Christmas presents though!"

"Sure, I love you guy's way toooo much!" Ebony went back into the changing rooms and came out once again in her black skinny-jeans and white t-shirt with black graphic designs; she pulled her hair into a messy bun also, and then slammed her feet into her white high-tops. She had the dress in her hand and had put it back into the blue cover, she then took it too the assistant.

Very happy looking Ebony and two very exhausted looking parents stepped out of the dress shop and once again they were out in the mall.

"It's a shame my friends haven't got me anything for my birthday, but it's my fault for not telling them, I told Ryou but he might now even care!"

"Why didn't you tell them Ebony?" Her mum said as she rummaged through her empty wallet.

"I didn't want a fuss, I don't mind a little outing with my family and Ayame and Sakura, you didn't even have to buy me that dress, some earrings or make-up would've done me!" Ebony's dad snorted almost spitting out the drink he had purchased from the fast food stand after they got out of the dress shop.

"You…not wanting a fuss…could do with some earrings? Are you hearing this Izumi, I think our daughters banged her head!"

"I agree Haru, maybe all the money we've spent on her is getting to her head!"

"Hey, hey, hey theres the soon to be 16 year old!" She recognized Sakura's voice instantly, she was so happy she turned around full speed and glomped her.

"Thank you! I haven't seen you or Ayame in ages; I've been so busy it's not even funny! Man I just realised…I actually really missed you and didn't realise till now, but you do know I love my two favourite sisters anyway," She grabbed Ayame who was stood beside Sakura and pulled them into a group hug.

"We've got your presents! We were going to come round tomorrow and…" Ayame stopped as she was released from the hug and saw Ebony's mum behind her pretending to cut her hand across her neck as if to say 'no, shut up!'

"And what Ayame, what are you looking at?" She turned to face her mother just as she stopped miming and stood there smiling.

"Oh Ebony be a dear and go and get some paper towels for your dad he's got drink all down him, plus we want to ask Sakura and Ayame what they've got you!"

"Ugh, fine, dad why'd you have to spit it out in the first place? You're worse than a baby!" With that she walked off leaving Haru, Izumo, Sakura and Ayame.

"Tomorrow at Café mew mew there's surprise birthday party for Ebony and you two have to come if won't be right without you there and dress formally as well because it's a posh event, we just went and got Ebony's dress as a birthday present so just get there around noon 'kay?"

"Sure thing Ebony's mom!" Sakura saluted and she started to watch Ebony's dad with amusement, he was stood behind Izumo miming and doing action of everything she said making Sakura laugh, Izumo obviously knew what he was doing because as soon as her hand shot up she grabbed his wrist and turned around to face him.

"Seriously honey, grow up its not good for your health, your not ten anymore!" He crossed his arms and pouted turning the opposite direction (like a 10 year old would). Izumo simply sighed and looked back at the two girls.

"Got it, see you and Ebony at like…near noon!" She nodded in agreement and Ebony appeared with some paper towels.

"Turns out you didn't need to get them honey, your dad's going to walk home wet looking like the fool that he is!"

"Not fair, Izuizu gimme' the paper towels pleaaaase?"

"When you start acting your age! Even though it's really cute when you're like this!" Ebony's mum pecked Haru on the lips, not noticing that Ayame, Sakura and Ebony were stood behind them miming throwing-up.

"Get a room please, I'll see you two at school then and you can give me my birthday presents!"

"Okay ja ne!"

Kish was hid down an alley at the side of a well-known jewellery store, he was able to manage quick glances in the window and that's when he saw the perfect gift. _'That's almost as if it was made for Ebony'_ He saw the man in the posh suit inside leave the room for a second and this was his chance. Kish teleported into the store and quickly went into the window, he had grabbed the gift and the blue velvet box it was in, in a second before he was gone again _'Now I just need to…what do humans call it…decorate it!' _He knew he had seen a bright shop around here before and it said it was called 'Decorations4U' he didn't know what that meant but there were ribbons in there, he teleported inside just as he did before and took a white ribbon which he tied in a bow around the box. He then went back outside and down another alley; worried that he would be spotted and stuck a label that he'd grabbed onto it and wrote on it with the pen he had also stolen. '_Maybe this will help her with forgiving me'_ He was about to sign his name onto the bottom when the pen hovered for a moment _'Might as well leave her guessing…I just hope she doesn't think its pretty boy'_ He smiled to himself as he stared at the gift, that soon faded though as he heard a man shouting and alarms going off in the jewellery store. He smirked to himself and teleported; happy with the gift and trouble he'd managed to cause.

"I can't believe my parents actually brought this for me! I love it, love it and love it!" Ebony just sat on her bed staring at the dress in front of her. _'Hey I can ring Ichigo and tell her about it!'_ She picked up the phone beside her bed and began to dial the numbers to her friend's phone.

"So, she has her dress now, right?"

"Yeah Keiichero, her parents got it for her and said It was her birthday present, so her mum was going to find a way to get her to wear it while we call her here tomorrow. Her parents are coming by the way! Also when her dad rang me he said that her two best friends Ayame and Sakura were coming, I just hope Ryou doesn't think it's too suspicious with her parents and friends here,"

"Surely not, we can just say I invited them as its Ebony's first 'charity event'"

"Where is Ryou anyway?"

"In his lab in a sulk because him and Ebony had a little disagreement about something,"

"What about, she didn't mention anything and she seemed really happy earlier!" They both stopped and looked to the café phone when it started to ring. But they both looked back when they saw Ryou was already there to answer it.

"Hello Café mew mew, how can I help you?"

"_Oh…uh, hello Shirogane, sorry about earlier with my dad on the phone he's so annoying sometimes!"_

"Oh Ebony, did Ichigo tell you about it? And I've been thinking about you and I an-." Shirogane stopped and looked to his left when he saw Keiichero tapping on his shoulder smiling. "Hold on Ebony, Keiichero needs me so I'll just get someone for you," He put the phone down and followed Keiichero into the kitchen not before shouting to the mews that Ebony was on the phone, Pudding and Ichigo rushed over but Pudding beat her and picked up the phone first. On the other end of the line Ebony had to pull the phone away from her ear because Pudding spoke so loudly.

"Ebony! Are you okay now, I hope your headaches gone Na no da!"

"_Yeah, I'm fine arigato Pudding, Not that I don't love you Pudding but could you please let me speak to Ichigo?"_

"Sure thing, Ichigo she wants you, bye Ebony Na no da!" Ebony chuckled at the young girls antics.

"_Bye-bye Pudding, phone hug!"_

"Phone hug!" Ebony and Pudding both hugged the phone at the same time and Pudding then jumped on her ball letting Ichigo on the phone.

"_Hey Ichigo, I just rang you up to tell you that after you left my parents took me out and brought the most awesome birthday present!"_

"Oh kawaii, what is it?" Ichigo said trying to sound surprised when really she was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"_The prettiest dress I've ever seen in my life! I don't know when I'm going to wear it though, my parents said to weddings and the school dance, but there ages away! I'm thinking about making it my new mew outfit!" _Ichigo and Ebony both laughed.

"Oh wow, you totally have to show me next time you see me! Oh by the way what did Shirogane say to you?"

"_Oh yeah, apparently you were meant to have told me about 'it' and that he was just thinking about me,"_

"It doesn't matter anymore, it was just um…that I needed to tell you that you didn't have to work if you were feeling ill, you know he's been awfully quiet all day in the lab, I don't think he likes you being away from him it's too…quiet, even with Pudding around, even Masha misses you!"

"_Yeah well it's his fault I feel ill, keeping me up all night thinking about his old…Ichigo…let me text you something hold on,"_

"Uh, okay," Ichigo kept the phone under her ear while she checked her other phone for a text she received one from 'Eb'z x' and opened it, it said:

'_Dnt say anything but Shiro-baka has a spare fone in da kitchen 'nd no doubt he's listening to this, play along with what I say okay, but first run up to the kitchen window and see if Ryou has a green fone in his hand! Ly x'_

She put her phone back into her apron pocket and let the phone dangle down the wall, she ran up to the inside kitchen window and surprise, surprise Ryou had a phone in his hand and he was listening to the conversation. She then ran back to the phone dangling and put it to her ear.

"Yeah,"

"_Wow, I knew that it happened sometimes, but that's just rude, theres a thing called privacy!" _Ebony laughed and then began to start her plan.

"So Ebony, what did you want to talk to _me_ about, it was more than the dress wasn't it?"

"_Yeah actually, I know we've just been talking about him, but I really, really like him he's so cute the way he just randomly talks! Oh and I can't forget the eyes either, they're so cute!"_ Ichigo wondered what Ebony was planning until she got another text from Ebony.

_I'm rly talkin bout Masha! XD_

_But play along!_

_Ebony~x_

"Oh yeah, I know he's really good at detecting those aliens as well without him we'd be lost,"

"_Yeah I know, I think maybe I…love him_, _isn't that wrong though, I mean he does work with us…"_

"Yeah…oh hold on Shirogane's here; he said he needs to talk to you, its urgent,"

"_Okay, I'll talk to you later…this should be good go listen in the kitchen!"_

"Sure ja ne, here's Shirogane,"

"_So spoiled-brat what's so urgent that you had to interrupt me and Ichigo's conversation?"_

"You really like my eyes?"

"_Geh, what're you talking about Blondie?"_

"Just a second ago on the phone with Ichigo you said you liked my eyes and that you think you love m-."

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on! How did you know me and Ichigo were talking about that?"_

"I was listening in the kitchen…I've been worried about you all day and now you've just said that…"

"_Why do you always do that? It's an invasion of privacy! Don't be worried about me and Ichigo having a conversation about how much we love Masha,"_

"Masha?" Ryou heard very hard laughing coming from the kitchen and just shrugged it off as Ichigo being Ichigo.

"_Yeah I love his eyes there so cute! He's good at detecting aliens too, I love that little robot!"_

"Oh, well uh…see you when you get to work…whenever,"

"_Shirogane, it's okay don't be embarrassed me and Ichigo knew you were listening so we planned that! It was meant to sound like we were talking about you. If it makes you feel any better I really do like your eyes!" _Ebony giggled from the other end of the line and Ryou just smiled.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"_Yeah, I suppose, it's my fault for acting like a possessive weirdo, just because your still in love with her, I can't stop you, in fact I'm most likely getting in the way so I'm going to stay off work for a few days, is that okay with you? I'll still come to attacks and everything,"_

"You're not a possessive weirdo; you've just had crappy relationships before right? So you're making sure theres no possible way for you to get hurt, it makes can stay off work for a few days but not too long I miss your cute, sarcastic comments,"

"_Wow your actually really sad, you want me to ring you up everyday just so you can hear my voice, like some stupid dog that's so hooked on it's owner that the dog needs to hear the owners voice or it goes insane?"_

"Theres the sarcasm I love, ring me whenever you want,"

"_Sure will, ja ne"_

"Ja ne," Ryou put the phone down smiling to him-self then walked back to his room.

'_Phew, longest phone call ever, I only wanted to tell Ichigo about my dress! Oh well I feel happy that I'm talking to Shirogane again, I wonder if he got me anything for my birthday…I'm going to ring Zakuro, I know we never talk much but I don't think she hates me enough to ignore me!'_ Once again she picked up the phone and dialled Zakuro's number, the ringing stopped and she heard a very calm, mature voice on the other end.

"Konnichiwa Zakuro, is it okay if I just talk to you for a few seconds, I know you're probably busy but I'm really bored and need to talk to somebody,"

"_Actually I'm glad you rang, I've been super bored as well I got to the TV studio only to be told to wait 2 hours because there having problems with the cameras, did you want to talk to me about anything in-particular?"_

"My parents just took me out and brought me this beautiful new dress and I just felt like telling someone other than Ichigo…oh wait…it doesn't sound like I'm boasting does it? Now I feel like a big-head,"

"_Compared to some of the big-head's I've met that's nothing" _Zakuro and Ebony laughed together. "_So do you like your dress then?"_

"Yeah, I've never had anything like it before; I was a right little tom-boy when I was little, wearing caps, baggy-shorts and things!"

"_Really? Well I suppose you do still wear shorts just very short-shorts!"_

"Yeah, I used to skate-board and everything, not sure if I can still do it though! Maybe if I ever got one I could try…"

"_Mh-hm, well thanks for filling up a few minutes of the wait, only another hour left now, ja ne!"_

"Ja ne Zakuro, have a nice time at the studio,"

"_I'll try!" _Zakuro said with a smirk; she had the perfect idea what to get Ebony for her birthday and she could fill up the next hour getting it.

"So, how are we going to decorate for her party if Ryou thinks it's a charity event? We can't have birthday banners up and a huge birthday cake on the table…aw Keiichero help us!"

"Well okay…uh…we'll put decorations up like pictures of endangered animals and you 6 girls because there doesn't seem anything strange about that, then I'll go with Ryou down to the lab for the next couple of hours and you can put the banners and cake out, then you tell Ebony theres a mew emergency and that's when she'll come rushing,"

"Then you and Ryou come up and the fun begins..." Mint cackled evilly and she rubbed her hands together and tipped her head back, with flames in the background, she then coughed and went back to her normal self.

"Oh Keiichero make sure you and Ryou are changed first and we'll let all the guests in while your down there as well, then we can get changed in the changing rooms if we bring the dresses tomorrow morning and we can get ready there too,"

"See you girls are smart enough on your own you don't need my help!" Keiichero said with a smile only to stop and look at the café door when Zakuro walked in.

"Zakuro why are you here, I thought you had a TV show?"

"Yeah well I thought I might as well drop of Ebony's birthday present now so you can give it her tomorrow when I'm modelling,"

"Oh that's sweet of you Zakuro," Keiichero said with a smile.

"What'd 'ya get her, what'd 'ya get her Na no da?"

"You'll just have to see tomorrow, bring it in!" Zakuro stepped out of the door way and two men walked In carrying a rectangle box wrapped in silver paper with 'Happy Birthday' printed all over it. It seemed quite heavy to the men but not so heavy that they were putting in an effort, they followed Keiichero into the kitchen where they hid it in one of the cupboards.

"Well, I have to get back to the TV studio now, see you whenever," With that she was gone again.

"I didn't think she'd actually bother with a gift…maybe she's not just a pretty face…"

"Of course she isn't! She's a pretty face and is really smart, she's so cool…I wish I could be like her!"

"But you are like her Mint! You were a mew longer than she was, so technically your better!"

"Huh?" Mint stepped out of her daze and looked to the owner of the voice.

"Ebony Na no da!" Pudding ran to the girl and glomped her.

"Uh Ebony not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Didn't you leave this morning and say you weren't going to work for a few days?"

"Well I got uber bored and so decided to come hang round, I'm not working though!"

"That's fine, I believe you've had quite a day, Ichigo said something about shopping for a dress?"

"Yeah, I love it! It's weird, I was having a rubbish day and then I found out my dad was home, then they brought me this great dress and now I'm here talking to you guys! My day just got better!" She had the biggest smile and looked truly happy; it was different to the Ebony Keiichero had seen in the morning. She walked over and threw herself on the chair.

"I tell you though; it's been one of the longest! Ano…where's Shirogane?"

"Oh…uh…not here, he had to go see somebody about something!"

"I thought you said he was walking around sulking all day, why are you all being so weird?"

"We're not…he's not really seeing somebody about something…he's in the lab just working really hard and we thought if we told you that you'd bother him, sorry for lying to you,"

"No it's fine, I'm used to being lied to…and you were right I probably would've gone to bother him, but just because it's fun to tease him, but because you said he's so busy I might as well leave him just this once,"

"Arigato, I'm sure he'll appreciate that Ebony," Keiichero said with a smile.

"Well I'm going now; I've seen everyone and done everything I wanted…apart from talk to Shirogane…" Ebony said as her head drooped slightly.

"Ebony…" Then her head jerked up and she starting waving her hands in front of her face smiling.

"Really it's nothing…it wasn't that important, it's just we made up over the phone and I felt like just seeing him properly and hearing his voice in person…but it's no big deal, I'll just see him when I come back to work, seriously no big deal!"

"No Ebony, you can go and see him, just don't mention anything about tomorrow, what Ichigo has said, if she's asked you anything, I don't want him to know that I told you he asked if you were okay,"

"Uh…sure, tomorrow is a no-no! But what's wrong with tomorrow?" She said slyly knowing it was her birthday.

"It's a delicate subject with Shirogane I just wouldn't mention it, okay?"

"Fine, fine I won't mention it," With that she walked down the stairs to the lab.

"I can't believe I forgot that…"

"You forgot what Keiichero?"

"Well I don't think Shirogane's been sulking just because he had a fight with Ebony today, because as well as Ebony's birthday tomorrow is…"

"Tomorrow is what…?"

"April 23rd, the day Akito visits Shirogane…with Anzu," Ichigo was the only one how knew that this meant, Ebony had told her the whole story.

"Oh no…and the whole party is all organised and everything, how could you forget that Keiichero, did Shirogane not mention it or something?"

"I'm sorry, we can't stop the party now, he'll already be depressed tomorrow, but if Ebony breaks up with him because she thinks he didn't get her a gift…oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"We have to tell Shirogane about the party! Or at least let Ebony give him hints!"

"Somehow I think they'll sort it out in the lab, we'll just calm down and if the worst comes to the worst, I'll say me and Ryou shared in getting her present,"

"Okay good idea!"

"Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day…" Keiichero muttered under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tokyo mew mew or anything like that, I wish I did though…although I'd probably wreck the whole series! XD**

"Hey _my_ pretty-boy," Ebony laughed jokingly as she made her way to the lab and placed her elbows and chin on the back of Shirogane's chair; making him look up at her.

"Hello panda-eyes," He said with a smile, obviously feeling a lot better after she'd come to talk to him. He got out of his chair and immediately went over and embraced her; Ebony accepted the hug wrapping her arms around his back, she felt safe with his strong arms wrapped around her, however she wasn't sure why.

"Why the sudden cuddle Ryou?"

"Just need somebody with me right now,"

"You know Keiichero's just upstairs, if you want a hug I'm sure he'll gladly give you one," She said laughing as Ryou looked down at her and smirked.

"Well let's just say I would prefer one from my girlfriend…"

"Better get off me now then Shirogane; she might walk in on us,"

"Ha, ha, very funny,"

"Arigato I know I am,"

"For a 15 year-old you _really_ need to grow up,"

"Well I'll be 16 tomorrow anyway, oh crud forget I said that!" He let go of Ebony and pulled her out at arms lengths, holding onto her shoulder.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, why didn't you say anything?"

"Yeah, very funny Shirogane, I'm not laughing,"

"What do you mean? I didn't know anything about it,"

"I wrote it on that piece of paper I left on that box outside your room,"

"No the last thing I read on that letter was that I should get rid of those clothes if they upset me then I scrunched it up and threw it away,"

"You really need to control your anger Shirogane! Underneath that I remember I put something like 'It's my 16th birthday tomorrow, get excited' did you not see it," Ryou let go of Ebony's shoulder and put his head in his hands.

"I'm so stupid, I haven't gotten you a gift or anything, and I'm officially the worst boyfriend in the world,"

"Come here," Ebony walked up to him and pulled his hands from his face, she held both of them and looked into his eyes; smiling.

"You're not the worst boyfriend in the world; you just need to be more patient! I don't want a gift off you or anyone, that's why you were the only one in the café I 'thought' I told, so none of the girls know about it, my parents brought me something today and I'm happy with that. I'm not coming to work tomorrow because I think I'm going out with my parents tomorrow anyway to go see my relatives, it's fine really,"

"It's not though,"

"It is, stop fussing,"

"No there's another problem with tomorrow; two actually,"

"Like…?"

"You know Ichigo told you about that charity event tomorrow for the endangered animals? I feel terrible because you'll be there and it won't even be a party,"

"Charity event, I haven't been told about any charity event tomorrow, the only thing Ichigo has told me is that you told her to tell me that I'm allowed as many days of work as I want until I feel better,"

"Something's going on here…you don't…no they couldn't…but It is like them…"

"What is?"

"It's your birthday tomorrow and somehow they've found out and it's not really a charity event tomorrow but a surprise birthday party?"

"Awww, there so kawaii sometimes! But why wouldn't they've told you?"

"Because they didn't want me to know it was your birthday so I wouldn't get you a gift and we'd be mad at each other,"

"Why would they do that though…oh something smells like Mint! God she's such a snob! Although that would explain why they've been so secretive and why my parents brought me that ball gown…"

"Wow they've been deceiving us all day,"

"Somebody's getting their butt kicked, oh wait, what was the other problem, is that why you were so depressed?" Ryou let go of Ebony's hand and hugged her again tighter than last time and spoke into her hair.

"Ryou, what's the matter? Tell me please,"

"Okay, this isn't easy and I really hope that after I tell you this you won't break up with me for good, I really need you with me tomorrow, or I think it will all happen again," Ryou's voice dropped slightly. Ebony crawled out of Ryou's embrace and instead wrapped her slim arms around his neck; she then stood on her tip-toes; as Ryou was taller than her and met him eye level with her face inches away from his. Ryou had confusion in his eyes which soon disappeared as Ebony completed the gap and gave him a slow, pressured kiss on the lips it only lasted a few seconds but Ebony and Ryou still got a buzz from it, before she flattened her feet she continued to look into his eyes and spoke quietly.

"Tell me, I won't get mad and I won't break up with you, I'll be with you every second of the day tomorrow if you want me to be, and whatever it is I won't let it happen again…unless you want it too," That's when she flattened her feet and embraced Ryou again; who was still slightly in shock from what just happened, still he wrapped his arms around Ebony's small frame.

"April 23rd…tomorrow, is the day Akito comes to visit me and he always brings…A…Anzu," It was silent in the lab apart from the buzz of Ryou's computers which only lasted for a few seconds, even though to Ryou it seemed like minutes; Ebony was in shock, she just had to think of a reply, and she had to choose her words carefully. She pulled herself out of the embrace and turned around, only to slowly begin walking to the lab door. '_I knew it…I shouldn't have told her…she hates me, but after she just said all that and…kissed me…' _was all that running through Ryou's mind, he stopped when Ebony turned around with the biggest smile imaginable and sparkling eyes.

"Ebony…I t…thought you were mad at me?"

"See, I said you needed to be more patient, you really need to start trusting people more, did you not just here what I said about staying with you every second of the day if you wanted me to? It's not your fault Akito and Anzu are coming, it can't be helped right? My birthday just happens to be on the same day no biggy! I'll stick with you tomorrow and from now on, until you get bored of me and move onto another mew…"

"Ebony I wouldn't do that! It only happened with Anzu, I had a small crush on Ichigo and then you and you should trust me on th-," Ebony started to laugh and walked towards Ryou grasping his hands in hers.

"You need to chi~llax Ry' I was joking, now come on we need to tell them about my birthday and the 'surprise' party that there throwing!" She went to walk when Ryou pulled her back and made an obvious 'ahem'.

"What now Blondie?"

"How can you go from being the lovely, sweet, caring and hot girl I love to the annoying, sarcastic, annoying and hot girl I love?"

"It's called being a girl Ryou; now what did you 'ahem' me for?"

"We were about to walk up the stairs holding hands,"

"Your point being…? Oh right you don't want to be seen holding hands with me because it looks like you actually care, can't have that…" With that she let go of Shirogane's hand and began to walk only to have her hand grasped again.

"Hey, I'm fine with holding your hand in front of everyone; I thought you'd be funny with it,"

"If I was, don't you think I would've let go before I started walking?" She said with a smirk then inter-twined her fingers with his, where they walked up into the light of the café.

"Akasaka Keiichero, Mommomiya Ichigo, Aizawa Mint and Fong Pudding, get your sorry butts here, right NOW!" Like magic they all appeared obviously scared that something bad would happen to them if they ignored her.

"So whose great idea was it to not tell Ryou it was my birthday so he would forget my present and I'd get upset with him?" Ichigo, Pudding and Keiichero all stepped back just leaving Mint.

"Well Mint, I knew you didn't like me but did you have to stoop so low?"

"I was just bored and wanted a little fun, but I guess the surprise party is out of the question now, huh?"

"Too right it is! In what way is ruining Ryou and I's relationship fun?" She simply shrugged her shoulders and sat back down to drink some tea.

"I'm guessing Keiichero is making the cake and the one that convinced Ryou to have a 'charity event'?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I just thought Ryou should learn his lesson after scrunching up the note and giving into his anger and patience," Keiichero flinched waiting for Ebony to shout at him.

"I was just saying the exact same thing to him Keiichero! I'm sure whatever cake you have ready will be delicious," She said with a smile as Keiichero walked back to the kitchen.

"Now Pudding, please tell me a sweet, little, munchkin like you had nothing to do with this?"

"Gomen Na no da! But I wanted you to have a really special surprise birthday party, I swear I didn't know anything about Ryou not knowing it was your birthday I just thought it was surprise for him too!"

"Okay you're off the hook kiddo, scoot!" Pudding ran back to her spinning plates just as they were about to smash to the floor.

"Well now, that only leaves a certain…strawberry! Ichigo you shouldn't be smirking this isn't funny!" Ichigo was stood in front of Ryou and Ebony with a gigantic smirk on her face.

"Who says I'm smirking because of that," Then she indicated her head towards Ryou and Ebony's hands which were inter-twined. "It looks like you two have made up!" This time it was Ryou's turn to smirk.

"Uh-huh, we sure have," He turned to Ebony and gave her an intense stare straight into her eyes; who gave him a small smile; a light blush brushing her cheeks.

"That's not the point Ichigo! I thought you said you were happy that Ryou and I were together, then that he was better for me than Kish, so why would you pull a stunt like this?"

"Okay, I was bored and needed something to do and I thought planning a party would keep me busy. The reason I didn't tell Ryou was _because_ I think you and him are great together. I knew that even if he didn't get you a gift, it wouldn't matter because you two will still love each other," At this statement Ryou got a slight blush where-as Ebony's face went bright-red.

"Fine, your all off the hook, you'd just better tell all the guests it's not a surprise anymore!"

"Aye-aye captain!" Ichigo saluted and walked over to the phone.

"Scary, that's like something you would do! Why don't you come with me to town and you can help me choose your birthday present?"

"Aye-aye captain!" Ebony saluted Ryou and they both walked out the door. "By the way how did Ichigo act like me?"

"Oh…you're so dumb sometimes,"

"Says the person who can't figure out an oven!"

"Fine, we're even, now let's goooo!"

"Okay, okay," Ryou moved his hand from hers and placed his arm around her shoulder. They turned right out of the park and made there way to the richer part of town.

"Uh…it's the other way hun' or you're just lost because this is the posh part of town!"

"Yeah I know, only the best for my girl,"

"Haha way to cheesy to use that line on me, but seriously you don't have to, I don't even want a fuss!"

"Sure you don't!" He pulled her around many street corners and down many roads until they stopped outside the huge gates of 'Okane corner' as Ebony liked to call it.

"Why are we at 'money corner' Ryou?"

"I told you, we're getting your present!"

"I don't want a-."

"Fuss, I know you've told me a billion times, now come on," He pulled Ebony into him and kissed her head then walked down the street, Ebony noticed that all men walking around were in posh suits with briefcases and on there phones. She also noticed all the girls were tanned, had a face full of make-up, had very little clothes on and they had designer handbags, sunglasses and were showered in diamonds and jewellery. Every girl Ebony and Ryou walked past seemed to check Ryou out then glare at Ebony and if they had a friend with them she could hear there whispering with her panda hearing it would be like 'Why's that tramp with Shirogane Ryou the hunk of the city?' or something like 'Who does that bitch think she is with Ryou's arm around her like that look at her clothes, she's _so_ average'. She couldn't take one more comment, she stopped in the middle of the street and took Ryou's arms off her shoulder, with that she heard a girl say 'That's more like it' she growled in annoyance and shot the girl a very angry glare, she scampered away pathetically; not being able to run in her heels.

"Look Ryou I think we should leave, I don't belong here, I belong _down_town with all my friends, every girl we've walked past is rich, beautiful, they all fancy you and _every_ single one of them has made a comment about my clothes, hair, me being ugly and me being with _you_, you know I even heard one girl say 'Why has Ryou gone for her, she's nothing like Anzu she was prettier, richer and not a bitch like that' I can't take it I'm obviously not meant to be with you so I think it's best if I leave now and go ho-." Ebony got cut off in full flow of her rant because Shirogane had edged closer with every sentence and was now kissing her on the lips; Ebony could hear the girls gasping and so she smiled as Ryou kissed her, when he pulled away he finally spoke.

"There just jealous of you because apparently I'm like a famous 'hotty' among all the rich kids that hang out here and because your with me and your 'average' there jealous that they have to dress up so much to get a boy's attention because they're ugly, back-stabbing bitches, now do you know why I hardly ever come here and get out of the café?" Ebony just nodded her head shocked at Shirogane's actions.

"Who you calling 'average' big-head?" He simply chuckled.

"Now let's go and get your birthday gift, hai?"

"Hai,"

"Besides, I don't go for tarts with no personality I prefer you in your beret, skinny-jeans and t-shirts, your wallet in your pocket and your naturally pretty face, I think that's why I like you because you're so different. You have a great attitude and I love your sarcasm and funny personality as well, basically if I put all the girls that have insulted you today together, they wouldn't equal up to anything close to you,"

"Your so sweet Ryou, but seriously that was really corny!" She pecked Ryou's cheek and it seemed after that she couldn't stop smiling and every-time Ryou heard somebody insult Ebony he would squeeze her hand tighter and give her an intense stare in the eyes, which made her smile bigger.

"So what did you have in mind for your birthday present, designer handbag, designer sunglasses, designer shoes, clothes, and diamonds?"

"Actually I was thinking none of those, in fact after all the girls I've seen today I'm a bit sick of them, what do you think I am anyway a gold-digger? I don't want anything designer because I've made up my mind and do you know what I want?"

"Surprise me…"

"I want art stuff,"

"Art stuff, you serious, out of everything in this whole town and all the money I can spend on you and you want art stuff?"

"Yeah, why is there something wrong with that, because you know I saw this whole store full of really nice clothes back there and some of those sweet-girls from earlier were in there…" She knew Ryou would avoid that at all costs.

"Art stuff it is, what kind of 'art stuff' was you thinking of though?"

"Just a canvas and some brushes, maybe some water-colours,"

"Well if your sure you want that, we can go to this really good art place round the corner, I didn't know you were good at art, why didn't you tell me?"

"Art used to be my hobby, but know, I suppose I just don't have time for it, when I didn't have a job or have to fight aliens, as soon as I got in from school I would run into my room just to finish the painting I was working on the night before, I ate dinner in my room and some days I didn't even have dinner, I suppose my parents were grateful I got a job because I don't have time to paint anymore so I'm eating and going out normally,"

"Gomenasai,"

"Why are you sorry Ry'? It's not your fault, I still paint sometimes on my days off, and I'll even do a painting of you, Keiichero and the girls if you want,"

"Thanks but no thanks; I don't think I could stand still long enough,"

"True, ha-ha," After a long and boring (for Ryou) 10 minutes in the art shop Ebony came out with a bag full of 2 canvases, new water-colours and brushes. She gave Ryou a kiss on the cheek to thank him for it.

"It's really no big deal, I really thought you'd want jewellery or something, isn't that what most girls like?"

"You said it yourself Ryou, I'm not like other girls, so get used to it, because I'm going to keep on surprising you,"

"And just how are you going to do that?" Ebony put on an innocent wide-eyed face and pouted putting her fingers to her lips.

"But…Ryou-kins if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" He smiled at her antics and grabbed her hand as they exited the town.

'_Well this place certainly hasn't changed a bit'_

"This place hasn't changed a bit," He said, speaking her thoughts aloud, she smiled at him sweetly, although she was smirking on the inside.

"They're back; they're back Na no da!"

"Really, has Ebony got a diamond necklace on?"

"No,"

"A new outfit?"

"Nope,"

"Handbag, sunglasses, shoes?"

"No,"

"Okay, has she even got a bag?"

"Yup,"

"Well what's in it?"

"Can't see but the bag says 'Okane art' so it must be something to do with art!"

"Pudding, are you sure you're not just seeing things? Ebony doesn't seem like the kind of girl to do art things, let me see," Ichigo pushed Pudding out of the window frame and stuck her head through to take a look, after a few seconds she turned around and patted Pudding on the head,"

"Gomen Pudding, you were telling the truth,"

"Told 'ya, told you Na no da!" Pudding exclaimed jumping around before flying out the door and glomping Ebony full speed, knocking her down.

"Whoa, konnichiwa Pudding, why are you uh…on me?"

"Because I missed you and Shirogane, I thought you loved him more than me and forgot about me, and then you'd go away and never come back and leave Pudding here without you Na no da!" Ebony looked at Shirogane; as best as she could with Pudding on top of her, with an amused look on her face, he just smirked.

"Why would we do that? Your mine and Shirogane's little sister, we love you too much to leave you here, also come here," She whispered something into Puddings ear.

"I love you more than Blondie anyway and if we ever go on holiday you're definitely coming with us,"

"Really Na no da, do you promise?" Ebony backed away being partially deafened in her left ear, but she gave Pudding a warm smile.

"I promise, now shouldn't you be working? I'll stall Blondie so you can quickly get inside go on, go!" She said it quietly but loud enough so Shirogane could hear it.

"Don't shout at her, onegai?"

"Fine," He picked her up off the ground and grabbed her hand, taking her inside the café.

"What did he get you Ebony, tell me, tell meeeeee, I need to know!"

"I asked him to get me some art supplies actually, theres canvases, paintbrushes and water-colours," Ebony said with a smile, even though Mint, Pudding and Ichigo had a million sweat-drops and blank looks on their faces.

"Wow Ebony, you really are different," Keiichero appeared from the kitchen, he had obviously finished clearing up the kitchen and it was only then that Ebony noticed the other three girls were changed into there normal clothes, obviously trying to leave.

"Okay well, I'm going home now so see you tomorrow for my 'surprise' birthday party, will you keep my present Ryou, then just give it to me tomorrow? It just seems like the right thing to do!" She handed the gift to Ryou, who gave it to Keiichero who then took it into the kitchen.

"Wait Ebony, do you uh…want me to walk you there?"

"That's sweet but no thank you, no offence but I've been with you all day and if I'm with you all day tomorrow I might go insane, so I'm fine,"

"Oh so you know then Ebony?"

"Yeah I do Keiichero and I already told Shirogane I'm fine with it and I'm going to be with him all day tomorrow,"

"Good, good,"

"Yeah, Ichigo I'll walk with you until I have to go down my street,"

"Sure,"

"You go ahead I'll be right out," Ichigo went outside to wait for Ebony whilst Mint got picked up in her limo and Pudding began to sprint her way to her sibling's school. Ebony walked up to Shirogane and stood on her tip-toes again to kiss him on the lip, it was only a peck and Ryou received quite a small pink blush which quickly faded.

"Ja ne," Was all he said then he went up the stairs probably to his room. Ebony simply rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"That boy can't take the simplest bit of emotion can he?"

"I'm afraid not," Keiichero laughed, forgetting he was there she jumped a bit.

"Oh Keiichero, I didn't realise you were still there, if I did I would've given you a kiss goodbye as well!" She said laughing.

"I'll pass thank you Ebony, hope you have a lovely day tomorrow,"

"Arigato gozaimasu," Ebony bowed to Keiichero and walked out of the door and met with Ichigo, the two girls slowly walked down the concrete path; both unaware of the golden eyes following them.

"This is always so depressing,"

"Nani?"

"When we both go different ways, it's like a really sad manga or something, anyway see you tomorrow, I'm sure you'll look gorgeous in your dress,"

"Me? Are you kidding, I can't wait to see yours!"

"Sure, I don't look _that_ great in it anyway,"

"I wouldn't be so sure, something tells me all eyes will be on you," Ichigo said slyly with a smirk, truth was when she'd turned around because she felt a presence, like somebody following them, she saw a blur of green dash behind a tree, she knew it was Kish, of course she didn't mention it to Ebony.

"Ja ne Ichigo," Ebony turned to her right, noticing Ichigo acting strangely, however she shook it off as Ichigo being Ichigo and began the last, lonely part of the walk to her house. She began to lightly hum a tune of a song as she went, still not feeling the presence of the alien boy behind her. She stopped humming however, when she heard footsteps behind her _'It's not that late I shouldn't panic it's probably someone who's just come back from a store or something…'_ even though she kept telling herself this the footsteps seemed to be the only thing she could hear, her mouth dried up and she found it hard to swallow, knowing these were signs that she was scared she quickened her pace '_I'm fine, I'm a mew I'm sure I can just transform, knock them out and then when they wake up they'll think it was all a dream!'_ As she sped up the footsteps behind her quickened, she still had a long walk from her house and she didn't know any shortcuts '_Damn, its times like these you need an alien around to teleport you…'_ Ebony's heart began to race and now she had to admit to herself she was terrified _'Should've let Ryou walk me, should've let Ryou walk me, baka, baka Panda!'_ Suddenly the alleyway that Ebony always dreaded walking past opened up in front of her, not the best time to have a creep following you. She approached it and thought she heard the footsteps speed up, she felt fingers waft past her, so close that she felt her hair move against her neck. Then she heard the man behind her grunt and fall to the floor.

"I don't think so creep!" Ebony recognised that voice in an instant and turned around with wide-eyes, Kish was stood behind her, lying on the ground next to his feet was an unconscious man with a bleeding nose. Ebony didn't realise but she had been shaking, violently.

"K…Kish," He simply smiled to her.

"Ebony," With that he began to teleport away.

"W…wait Kisshu!" She shouted a bit louder than she had wanted to, but it stopped him and the ripples around him disappeared. He simply stood there waiting for her to speak, all she could do though was fall to her knees, the shaking and the reality of what _could_ have just happened to her sunk in. Kish simply walked over to her and held his hand out for her to stand up; when he thought she was stable he let her go.

"I…if it's not too much trouble could you t…teleport me home?" She really didn't fancy the idea of walking the rest of the way home on her own.

"Hai,"

"A…arigato," He took her hands again; didn't wrap his arms around her like he used to, for some reason this slightly upset her. Within seconds she was at the bottom of her street.

"First time you teleported me you left me here…" She said this quietly enough so that she thought even Kish couldn't hear it with his sense of hearing…but he did. '_On the same day you said you'd never leave me on my own…no why am I thinking about this? He cheated on me which proves he never loved me, I'm with Shirogane now I'm…happy'_

"Ja ne Ebony," He let go of her hands after seconds of awkward silence and looking each other in the eyes, then he was gone and Ebony was once again on her own.

"K…Kisshu…" She turned on her heel and wiped the stray tear making its way down her pale cheek. It took her a while to get to her front door as she was still shaking, but she only had to get to the bottom of her path before her mother and her dad ran out to her. Ebony burst out crying and almost fell down, her dad caught her and her mother took of her jacket and put it over Ebony.

"Oh baby girl, what happened to you, why are you home so late?" Ebony's dad placed her on their living room couch and put her mother's cardigan on top of her, she spoke to her parents between sobs.

"Nothing happened, well…I was walking on my own and someone started to follow me, he was about to grab me but…an old friend was near-by and stopped him and managed to knock him unconscious, then they…walked me home and…"

"Awww honey, you must be in shock you poor thing," Her mother sat next to her on the couch and wrapped her arms around her kissing her hair. Her parents didn't know the other half of the story though, in truth Ebony was shaken up by the whole incident, but she wasn't _so_ scared that it would make her cry, she'd fought monsters; the tears…were from Kisshu.

"I'm just worn out, do you mind if I just go to bed? It's my birthday tomorrow and I'm just going to try and forget about it and have fun,"

"Oh sweetie, you must be so confused, I'm sorry it's not a 'surprise' birthday party as well tomorrow because you found out but me and your father and all your friends will help you forget about it and enjoy yourself,"

"Uh-huh, night," She kissed her mother on the cheek and her father too then carefully made her way up the stairs, still not very stable at all. She swiftly changed out of her clothes and put on her pyjamas; black ¾ length trousers with a panda on the left leg and a white vest-top, she let her hair down and lifted the cover from her bed. Before she got in however she went into her bathroom down the hall to brush her teeth and clean her face from the tear stains. She walked in and opened her little mirror-faced cabinet that hung on the wall above the sink and got out her tooth-brush and tooth-paste as she closed the cabinet she could've sworn she saw a strange, pale and elfin face in the mirror behind her, she shook it off as being tired and began to brush her teeth. When she was done she quickly splashed water over her face, she dried off her face with a towel except as she lifted her face off the towel she just saw a blue blur and something disappeared. She dropped the towel to the ground and fell to her bathroom floor clutching a hand on her chest, her breathing unsteady _'Something's…s…something's following me'_ she shook her head stood up and opened the door, her mum had appeared right in front of her and she screamed, the shock had scared her so much.

"What's the matter Ebony? I heard you fall over in there, then you just screamed are you sure you're okay? You can sleep in with me if you want and dad can sleep in your room?"

"S…something's following me; there was someone in there,"

"Darling, how could someone have gotten in there? The door was locked and so nothing could've gotten in, it's not as if they could teleport or anything right? You're obviously tired and in shock, you just need some rest," Her mother placed a hand on her back and ushered her along the hall and into her bed.

"I promise you'll be okay in the morning, just think about how much fun we're all going to have tomorrow?"

"S…sure…teleportation,"

"Did you say something Eb'?"

"Uh…no nothing, just said I was excited,"

"Good night," Her mother smiled and left her in her room. _'I'm not stupid, something was in there I saw it…someone had teleported in…not Taruto he's too short, Pai would be too busy coming up with plans, Kish doesn't wear blue and his face isn't as elfin shaped as that, but the presence I felt…it was so scary…I've got goose bumps'_ Her mother had gone out and turned the light off when she left, the moon-light was shining through her window tonight and so everything in her room gave off an eerie white glow. She closed her eyes and turned to her window, she opened her eyes once more; even though that was a big mistake and she wished on her whole life she hadn't. In her window was the same reflection of the pale, elfin face in blue robes, however he wasn't actually _in _her room just a reflection in her window, she threw herself out of her bed covers and faced the windows. She studied is snow white face; now a ghostly ,transparent pale thanks to the moonlight, pointed ears, cold eyes, dark black hair and dark blue robes, in all fact Ebony thought she resembled this stranger, the black hair, light cold eyes and pale skin. All her courage dissipated and she began to shake, again, he was giving off an incredibly powerful aura that brought Ebony to her knees, then it began to speak, it didn't sound clear and sharp like she thought it would it was echoed and blurred.

"Disgusting creature, how dare you not kneel to me," She tried to lift her head up but a force was pulling her head down. She prayed her parents were asleep and would not hear the commotion.

"W…who are you, are you allied with Pai, Kish and Tart?" He let off and evil laugh that winced in Ebony's ears and she flinched.

"Allied? I rule there planet, and do not familiarise their names, they are Pai, Kisshu and Taruto, you may call me Deep Blue-sama,"

"I may not," She scoffed, although it had never really been brought up, Shirogane had briefed her on the situation when she first became a mew, the aliens were trying to re-claim there earth and at the same time re-awaken their leader Deep Blue-_sama_ but of course she didn't think it was really _him_, he hadn't been fully awakened yet…had he?

"How are you awakened, I thought you were still…dormant?"

"I'm only half awake, creature, that is why I am only appearing before you as a reflection; you still have time before I am fully awakened, be aware and be ready…"

"I have a name it's Ebony! I hope your not visiting all the other mews; if you scare one of them I'll kill you!" She snarled, her voice had never sounded so scary, she had clenched teeth and was somehow forcing her way out of the force that was holding her down, and she pushed herself up until she was standing, fists balled.

"Don't worry…Ebony, you're the only one I'm visiting, my senses told me you have some inner-strength the other mews don't posses I just needed to test it and you've proved that, nobody has broken out of the hold my aura lets out before,"

"Well let's hope I don't get another visit from you again, it has been lovely but I'd rather not waste my breath on scum like you," She smirked and surprisingly Deep-Blue smirked back at her.

"I see the Panda has some guts, I'll knock those out of you one day," Suddenly the air-pressure became heavier than before and it pushed Ebony into a crouch.

"Also I do not see how I Deep Blue-sama can be called scum by a wretched human who has been mutated into some filthy bear that is soon to be extinct, don't worry when I rule Earth again that will change,"

"I'm sorry," She managed to stand again her legs threatening to fail her any second. "But I can't let that happen, me and my 'mutated' friends will stop you, we may be destroying the Earth as humans but it's not too late to change it, it seems by you destroying this planet will end it quicker than us polluting it," Deep Blue smirked again making Ebony glare at his reflection.

"We'll see, oh by the way don't expect your filthy alien ex-boyfriend to be alive for a lot longer, as soon as I rule I will have no need for those three and they will be killed along with planet Earth, let them know of this and I shall kill you in an instant,"

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that when your still a stupid little reflection in my bedroom window?" The pressure in the air lifted once again making Ebony feel like she was almost floating as she stood up straight again. Ebony smirked thinking he was about to leave and get out of her life until he awoke, however she was very wrong. She could feel a slight breeze rolling around her neck and stroking her hair then she couldn't breathe as an almost invisible hand reached out from the darkness and began to strangle her.

"This should stop you being so cocky, you brat," Then the other hand touched a finger to her fore-head and images rolled into her head. There was the mews, Ryou and Keiichero, the aliens and Deep Blue all stood at this abandoned shrine, most of the mews unconscious and Ichigo just standing, however Ebony herself was no-where in sight. Ichigo shouted but the images showed no sound, she kept trying to run to Deep-Blue however he easily pushed her back by the power from his sword. Then the image faded and Deep Blue spoke again this invisible force still strangling her.

"I hope you noticed you were not in that clip, that was in the future Ebony, it's the day when I will awaken and fight the mews, you however are no-where in sight, I wonder why that is? Figure it out for yourself that is…if your still alive for the last day of humanity remaining on Earth," Then the force lifted and his image was gone, nothing but a silent hum in her room. That's when she collapsed onto her bed, not under the covers, just lying on her bed.

"Why was I n…not in it? I d…don't die do I?"

"Darn, I could've given her the birthday present I got her then; I guess she'd be asleep right now so it would be better…" Kish grabbed the box hidden in his draw next to his bed and then teleported to Ebony's bedroom. He arrived there but this time teleported outside her window to check she was asleep, to his surprise her eyes were wide-open and she was on top of her covers she said something to herself that Kish only just caught.

"Why was I n…not in it? I d…don't die do I?" He teleported next to her making her sit up and quietly scream.

"Kish…get out, please…now," She looked like she'd seen a ghost and there was a few trickles of sweat dripping down her face.

"What's happened, why should I get out?"

"D…Deep Blue," Kish's eyes widened.

"What about him? Don't worry about him yet cutie, you don't have to fight me and him yet, are you scared?"

"No Kish, it's not funny, he was…here…before you he…I can't tell you…"

"He can't have been here, are you sure you weren't dreaming-"

"Kish!" She again had said it louder than she wanted and made Kish cower back a bit.

"He was here, I saw him, he spoke to me and he showed me the fight we're going to have when he awakens, I…I wasn't in the picture and I…don't know why…but when he wins you, Pai and Taruto…no I can't…"

"W…what? Why can't you tell me?" She was silent and simply looked into his eyes before looking at the moon outside the window, she only saw Deep-Blue's face in it and immediately decided the floor looked nice.

"Ebony…" She ignored him again and he grabbed her face and made her look him in the eyes, tears rolling off her face and onto his wrist.

"Ebony why can't you tell me, what's he going to do if you tell me?"

"He's going to kill me Kish!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew, it's getting boring typing that over and over again :( Also I don't own Astro boy he belongs to Osamu Tenzuka-sama :)**

She was silent and simply looked into his eyes before looking at the moon outside the window, she only saw Deep-Blue's face in it and immediately decided the floor looked nice.

"Ebony…" She ignored him again and he grabbed her face and made her look him in the eyes, tears rolling off her face and onto his wrist.

"Ebony why can't you tell me, what's he going to do if you tell me?"

"He's going to kill me Kish!"

"Not if I'm here he won't," He saw how stirred she was and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and put his chin on her head. _'No this is wrong…Kish…please get off me, I can't start falling for you again, it will be unfair on Ryou and I don't want you to hurt me again'_ Her mind was telling her body what to do however her body would not respond, she let Kish embrace her, she could smell his clothes, that same smell she smelt so many times whenever he embraced her, his warm breath trickling down the back of her neck as he had his head on top of hers. Eventually her arms slightly moved and she pushed Kish off her slightly. Kish had realised what he'd done and immediately began to apologise.

"Oh Ebony, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to if I made you uncomfortable I'm sorry, it's just…I guess…I forgot you hated me for a few minutes and the old possessive boyfriend attitude kicked in…gomen," He then looked at the floor obviously unable to look at Ebony.

"Kish I want to tell you…but I'd die and…if I don't then…one way or the other… one of us loses each-other…" Deep Blue never said anything about giving Kish _hints_ about what he was going to do to him.

"So you mean…he's going to k…kill me?" He choked on that word, however she shook her head and Kish relaxed a bit.

"Let's put it this way…not just you,"

"No way…Pai and Tart as well," She just nodded her head and Kish's eyes widened then he stood up and went to teleport but Ebony grabbed his arm.

"Kish I don't care if he kills me, my life doesn't matter as long as your alive and safe with your two best-friends, then maybe once I'm dead…you can help the mews in defeating him for betraying you…he told me this 'oh by the way don't expect your filthy alien ex-boyfriend to be alive for a lot longer, as soon as I rule I will have no need for those three and they will be killed along with planet Earth, let them know of this and I shall kill you in an instant' so now when he's restored to full power I'm sure to be dead before the final fight, that's why I wasn't in that picture of the future he showed me…you love Ichigo anyway right? So you'll have her afterwards and then Ryou can go with…Anzu or Lettuce or Zakuro if he wants…I was never really meant to be a mew in the first place anyway I'm sure me becoming one was a mistake,"

"Don't say that Ebony, that's like saying me meeting you was a mistake!"

"It was though wasn't it?"

"No, you know it wasn't! I've got to go; you're safe until he wakes up right? Not sure if I'll come back alive again though…" He said with a light chuckle and so Ebony punched him on the arm.

"Don't joke about that!"

"Just get to bed, its way past your bed-time I'm sure," He pushed her back to her bed and pulled the covers over her, she didn't want to go to sleep, she wanted to go with Kish, tell the aliens everything and about how they would all die even if they obeyed their leader. Then he teleported away, Ebony almost fell asleep in an instant when she saw the air in her room ripple again, surprise, surprise it was Kish. She looked at him confused until he came over to her with a hand behind his back, he walked over kissed her fore-head and smiled gently placing a decorated box next to her on her bed-side table.

"Almost forgot that, Happy Birthday Ebony,"

"How did you know? I didn't tell you!" He just smirked and waved back at her as he teleported, he said one last sentence before the ripples faded completely.

"Don't open that till tomorrow," She could tell he was smirking as he said it; she drifted into unconsciousness and fell asleep. The curiosity killing her as she wondered what was in the box, why she wasn't in the image of the final fight with Deep-Blue, if Deep-Blue really would kill her now that he knew Ebony had told Kish…and realising if her feelings for Kish had changed.

Kish teleported back to his ship, he couldn't help but stare at Tart with sad eyes as he saw him playing on a human's hand-held games console; which he'd stolen from a human store, he couldn't play it with Pai around as he knew Pai would shout at him for have becoming accustomed to the humans way of living. He walked up to him placing a firm hand on his shoulder; as Tart looked up to him obviously annoyed, Kish smiled at him, fangs showing.

"Doing good Tart?"

"Why are you acting so weird Kish? Oh no, you've just come back from seeing one of the old-hags haven't you, what did they do to you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how my favourite little alien friend was doing, is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah…it's creepy," With that Tart pushed Kish's hand off his shoulder and that was when Pai appeared in the room.

"Hey Pai, you haven't used that mind-control thing on Kish again have you? He's acting really…uh…I mean…later!" Tart shouted to Pai realising he had just revealed something to Kish he was absolutely not meant to, boy was he in trouble later. Kish however stood there with his arms crossed giving Pai a 'tell-me-now-or-die' look.

"So Pai…is there something you want to tell me about this 'mind-control thing'?"

"Hn," Pai tried to turn around to walk the other way but Kish teleported in front of him to stop him.

"Did you not hear me Pai? I asked you what this mind-control thing was about, and since it seems to concern me and you don't want to answer; now I just feel like your keeping something from me…"

"It was for your own good,"

"What was for my own good?"

"You were far to in love with those creatures and so I had to stop you some-how, you wouldn't have simply listened to me and left them alone by yourself,"

"What do you mean?"

"In order for you to focus on chimera animals and our actual _assignment_, I had to get you to leave those mews alone. I simply gave you a love-confusion pill and since you were so in 'love' with this neko first of all, your mind thought you loved her more, the Panda seeing was a complete accident at least now that you've fallen out, you have been more focused on the mission rather than your relationship," Kish didn't wait for Pai to carry on, he shoved him into the space-ship wall and summoned one of his swords, he held it up to Pai's neck and Pai could see the anger, hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Why Pai, why would you do that to me? This entire mission was meant to be just me, you and Tart come to Earth to try and get some mew aqua and awaken Deep-Blue, and we've been like brothers, why all of a sudden just because this so-called leader has ordered you around you've changed so much? The old Pai, my brother, would _never_ stoop as low as that, my brother the genius would simply laugh it off and ignore it if you thought it was so childish," Pai pushed Kish off of him and straightened out his clothes.

"You may only address him as Deep Blue-sama, where have your manners gotten to? We have gotten ½ the Mew Aqua we need and our mission is almost complete, we will all follow Deep Blue-sama's orders, he is saving our planet and the people on it!"

"No I will not address that scum as our leader nor will I call him Deep Blue-_sama_, as soon as he defeats those mew's he plans on killing all three of us anyway, we are just toys to him, once we've been used we're thrown out! If we keep awakening him he doesn't plan on saving our planet at all, just taking over Earth to rule and be a terrible ruler at that, he's making out he isn't awake yet, then how come he appeared at Ebony's house tonight and scared her to tears, he told her his whole plan about how he was going to throw us out and make sure Ebony was dead before the final fight and you know why? Because she is the only one with the brains to defeat him and he didn't want us too find out about it so we would kill her and do the job for him, don't you see Pai? He's tricking all 3 of us and our whole planet!"

"Silence! I will not allow myself to believe this Deep Blue-sama promised to rule the new planet once we conquer it, how did you know that Panda mew wasn't lying, to try and get us on her side? Kish, this world has changed you. Now excuse me, I'm going to notify Deep Blue-sama of your betrayal!"

"You wouldn't dare Pai! Why won't you believe me? It's the cold, hard truth!" Pai didn't say another word and made his way to the floating ruins where he would summon Deep Blue. Kish immediately teleported into Tart's room only to find him on his bed, wide-eyed, in fact he looked shocked.

"Is it true Kisshu?"

"Is what true Tart?"

"Deep Blue-sama really tricked us and he's going to kill us when he's done with us? I'm sorry I spied on you guys but when I heard you guys shouting I came out and heard all of it,"

"Well…yeah, Pai won't believe me and has gone to notify Deep Blue of my 'disgraceful actions' or something, I don't think he'll be too happy when he hears about it and he's most likely going to kill me for it and kill Ebony as well…"

"Was the old-hag the one that told you?"

"Uh-huh, Deep Blue came into her room tonight and told her all of his plans,"

"But why would he tell all his plans to the enemy? It doesn't make any sense,"

"Well he was really trying to scare her by showing her an image of the fight we're going to have in the future…she wasn't in it and he told her it was because she was dead by the time of the big fight, she wasn't meant to tell me but I went to see her a few minutes ago and she was so scared she told me everything, Deep Blue even knows about me falling in love with a human!"

"That's bad…I don't want you to die Kish!" Tart jumped off his bed and up to Kish putting a hand on his shoulder, Kish just smirked and shuffled his hair.

"Don't worry, we'll come up with something I'm sure, how about we pretend you don't know, that way you won't get into trouble with me, I pretend I was out of order and apologise to Deep Blue and when he forgives me and the final fight begins we can make sure Ebony is there,"

"Oh and I'm really, super, really sorry Pai used that pill on you and you forgot about Ebony and now she's really mad at you, don't you want to go tell her tomorrow?"

"No…somehow I think if I tell her tomorrow….it will ruin it for her, I don't want to hurt her or her relationships anymore…"

"Kish what do you mean? Man, teenagers and their relationship problems, I'm sure glad I'm not one!"

"Nothing, never mind…"

"S…sure I guess…"

"Awesome!" He ruffled Tart's hair and teleported off to who knows where, leaving Tart annoyed and confused. '_How is he going to get Deep-Blue to believe that he hasn't betrayed them after Pai goes and blabs everything to him? I'm not sure to believe Pai or Kish…_

"Happy birthday to my favourite little daughter!" Ebony had heard her dad open her bedroom door and come over to speak to her slightly, waking her up. She rubbed her eyes and scooped her hair off of her face, smiling at her dad, her eyes wide as saucers, even in the morning.

"I envy the man that gets to wake up next to you in the morning and see those big, beautiful eyes of yours open," Ebony blushed slightly.

"Dad I'm your _only _daughter and don't, it's really embarrassing when dads tell you soppy, lovey-dovey stuff like that!"

"Well it's true; although I was the first one to see you smile as a baby so I win anyway!"

"Man, your so weird sometimes dad, you know that? I even have to hit myself sometimes to stop convincing myself you were born in a circus!"

"Well I'm just glad you slept well, me and your mother thought you were having some sort of bad-dream last night going on about a 'Deep-blue' person and you were talking in your sleep about an alien called Kish! Rather funny actually, we decided to just let you sleep anyway,"

"Oh…um thank you," Her dad looked around the bedroom and noticed a small silver box on the table next to her bed.

"Honey, what's that?"

"Oh I haven't opened it yet, it's a present I got yesterday off of Kis…uh a close friend at school,"

"Do you want to open that one first then? Since it is right next to you I'm guessing you thought it would be special so you put it there?"

"Yeah, um of course," She pulled the covers off of her legs and stepped out of her bed. She straightened out her ¾ length pyjamas trousers and grabbed a hair-tie, she quickly put it into a low pony-tail that was trailing over her right shoulder and finally walked over to the box. Ebony slowly un-tied the ribbon and read and re-read the label on it over and over again smiling to herself. '_I'm sorry for being such a jerk; I guess it's only human to be mad at me for what I did. You won't listen to me in person so I guess this is the only way…I'm truly, truly sorry Ebony, I don't know what came over me when I kissed Ichigo the other day but I don't love her anymore…Ebony I love you, and I want you to be happy with pretty-boy so I won't interfere anymore, unless you want me to. Guess I'll only see you in battle now; I don't smile, or even smirk that much anymore, if I see you wearing this though I'm sure nothing will be able to stop me. Xxx'_

"Ebony, are you just going to keep reading that note or are you actually going to open the gift?"

"Yeah whoops, it's just so sweet I couldn't help but…never mind," She put the label down and took the lid off of the box.

"Whoa, that's some heavy bling!"

"Well what is it, let's see? Your mother's got your birthday breakfast downstairs!" Ebony could only stare in shock as she pulled a silver chain from the box which once was fully out had the letter 'E' on the end made of sapphire with a white and black diamond panda dangling next to it.

"That's so…beautiful…where did he get it, how did he get it?"

"Oh so the 'close-friend' from school that got you this was a boy? I thought you were dating Ryou, he won't be happy about this and how did a boy from your school afford that? It's sapphire and diamond for crying out loud!"

"It's from one of my old-boyfriends, he uh told me a while ago he'd been saving up for a car…oh don't tell me he got this instead…should I wear it if it's from my ex? Won't Ryou be jealous?" She faked shock; she knew Kish had probably stolen this from a jewellery store in an up-town place somewhere; she smiled and shook her head at his actions.

"Let me put it on you honey, see what your mother says I'm no good with all this boy stuff!"

"How can you say that when you used to be one? Pfft, dad's what are they good for?" He put the necklace on her and pulled her hair out the back, smiling he put his arms down again turning her around to kiss her fore-head.

"Well for one, if I wasn't here you wouldn't be either because-,"

"Ew, gross dad shut up! I've had this talk with the sensible parent and at school many times I don't need it from you,"

"But the birds and bees is a wonderful story-,"

"La, la, la Ebony isn't here right now please leave a message after the beep…which is never coming! I can't hear you now dad, blah, blah, blah!" She pushed past her father with her hands over her ears and made her way down the stairs, her dad smirked knowing she could still hear him.

"So you're 16 today and still acting like a 12 year-old?" He shouted down the stairs after her.

"Sorry what was that dad? I can't hear you with my hands over my ears like this! Don't put a downer on 12 year-olds either one of my best-friends is near that age!"

"Well if you can't hear me how did you know I was shouting you?" When he didn't get a smart remark back he smirked knowing he'd won this round and so he ran into the kitchen.

"Wahoo! Chalk one up fo' the daddy fools, cause I just got yo' sorry butt burnt!" He ran up to his wife and kissed her on the lips then took a seat next to Ebony who was staring at him with sweat-drops all over her head. He put an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Never, and I repeat **never** speak or dance like that _ever_ again!"

"Oh come on Eb' lighten up you and I both know your fathers an idiot and we should both ignore him, now do you want eggs with you breakfast?"

"Eggs, are we having one of those big breakfast's they have in England?"

"Yeah, so egg or not?"

"One please…fried,"

"Okay honey oh and happy 16th birthday! Your dad's going to get your dress ready for you later and everything like that, and then he's hired a limo to take you to the café!"

"No. Way?"

"Way!" Her dad said with mock excitement on his face.

"You didn't have to do that really I already feel way too spoilt with the dress and everything! Now I know how Mint must feel…that must be why she's such a snob!"

"Mint?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, she's like a really rich waitress at the café who doesn't work but just drinks tea all day, I'll introduce you later, she'll probably just go back to drinking tea after she shakes your hand anyway…if she even shakes your hand!"

"Well here's your breakfast! Eat up because it's…" Her mother looked at the clock on the wall and back at Ebony.

"9.45 Now and you need to have a shower, get your hair done, make-up and get you into your dress then we need to go and you have to be ready for the limo to take you to the café for 12pm so get eating! Oh and where's that lovely necklace from?"

"Oh yeah before I eat let me ask you something. What would you do if you had a boyfriend that you thought you loved but then he cheated on you and so you started going out with someone else. Then say it was oh I don't know your…birthday and your ex-boyfriend gives you a really nice present and you've been speaking to him often and he's apologised and given a reason for cheating, so you think your falling in love with him again and the current boyfriend doesn't know, should you wear the present the ex got you?"

"Hmm tough one, I suppose you could wear it and you'd have to tell the current boyfriend but explain to him that if he was a good boy-friend he wouldn't get angry because he'd know there was nothing between you and your ex. Then if you find yourself falling back in love with your ex more deeply but you don't feel it with the current boyfriend then let him down gently and make sure he's not hurt then try and find the other person he truly loves and set them up,"

"Sure thanks; I know what I have to do now…sort of!" Ebony stood up and hugged her mother, between the two females embracing, her dads head popped up from the side with a confused face.

"I have _no_ idea what you two just said to each other but I'm guessing it's sorted?"

"Yup, I'm going to eat now!" She sat down and dug her fork into her bacon as her mother placed the plate down on the table. She seemed unfazed by last nights events, probably because Kish had come to comfort her and her parents were with her, she began to think if Kish hadn't been there she'd be a crying and upset mess today. _'I hope he's okay and Deep-Blue hasn't done anything to him and to add to my problems Akito and Anzu the party crashers are going to be there, there hasn't been any chimera attacks for a while either…I could really do without one today, although I know something will happen with Deep-Blue visiting me last night and Pai finding everything out!'_

"Okay…Lettuce and Zakuro get two ladders from the store room and then Ichigo and Pudding can climb up either and hang all the banners where they're marked on the plan,"

"Sure thing!"

"Aye, aye Na no da!"

"Okay and Mint, can you go and help Keiichero set up the food-table then help him carry out what he's already made,"

"Excuse me Shirogane, what about us?" He turned to Ayame and Sakura who were stood by the doorway with two bags; supposedly their ball-gowns for later.

"Oh good you two came thanks,"

"No problem boss, so what'cha got us doing, ne?" Sakura said whilst picking some dirt out of her nail and flattening the cuticle.

"Oh Sakura, could you please set up some random balloons around the place and would you mind putting up all those canvases on the walls? The hooks are already in the wall and everything, then Ayame could you set out a table for all of Ebony's presents by the door?"

"Sure thing cap'in!" '_What is it with everyone and the saluting and 'captain' today?'_ Ryou thought.

"Yeah sure, I'll get right on it Shirogane,"

"Arigato,"

"Phew now…I need to…set up the music and the lights then I'm all done apart from…" Ryou looked at the big list in his hands and noticed nearly everything was ticked off apart from one thing which wasn't related to the party but had to be done; set up a double bed in Anzu's room. Keiichero must've seen this and placed a firm hand on Ryou's shoulder smiling at him.

"You'll be fine with Ebony here, trust me, I'll set the bed up for you," With that he smiled and took the list off of Ryou going up the stairs, Shirogane sighed and made his way to the newly set-up stage in the space where the tables were pushed back and plugged in the stereo. He then walked over to the panel with all the switches and buttons and began to mess around with the lights in the café.

"Shirogane we girls are all done so we're going to go get ready in the changing rooms now!"

"Don't disturb us Na no da!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," He said waving his hand far too focused on the light panel in front of him.

"Do you think they need any help setting up dad?" Ebony asked her dad as she swallowed some egg and watched him read the newspaper.

"No don't think so I was told Ayame and Sakura went early to help,"

"Awww cute, that was nice of 'em got to love my girlies!" Ebony's mother came down the stairs and into the kitchen wearing a very light peach coloured dress that had spaghetti straps tied into bows at the top and a big slit down the front that stopped just below her chest area, there was a darker coloured peach ribbon tied around her waist in a bow at the front, the dress carried on to just above her knees with a slightly, puffy look to it, not very over the top just a few light ruffles. She was slightly tanned unlike Ebony and had caramel coloured hair, it was in a very neat bun at the back of her head with an orange jewel hair-grip in the shape of a flower holding it up, the one thing Ebony inherited off of her mother; her aqua-marine eyes shone in the light of the sun coming through the window, she also had a white pull over her shoulders and silver slip-on high heels.

"Wow, I didn't know you could look that nice! Your gorgeous mom!" Ebony said in amazement as she had never seen her mother look so dressed up.

"Whoa…that's hot!" Her dad said like he was a teen-ager again, and Ebony and her mother both whacked him on the head, Izumi bent down and kissed his lips lightly. Ebony wrapped a hand around her neck and made gagging references like her, her mother and her father were all about to see her breakfast again, and this time…her eggs wouldn't be sunny side-up!

"Oi shut up you! When you're lip-locking with Ryou later we're not going to do that!"

"Good because parents aren't meant to its okay when you're young…when you get old it's just, weird!"

"Haru shouldn't you go get changed now? I laid your suit out on the bed for you,"

"Thanks darling," Then he stood up and kissed Ebony's mother on the lips again, although this time she thought it was sweet and smiled, scooping the rest of her beans up with her fork and shovelling them into her mouth.

"I can't believe how nice you look! I never even noticed before but your eyes are brighter than mine!"

"That's because they were mine first and I shared them with you before you were born, yours a like…a copy of the original!" Her mother smiled and Ebony stuck her tongue out, half-smiling as she put her plate in the sink.

"I'm going to stay down here until dad's ready so I can say bye to you both and then I'm going in the shower,"

"Sure, don't suppose you want to finish this manga your dad was reading?"

"I thought he was reading the paper?"

"No, he's done it loads of time before, he even did it at school to get out of reading, and he hides this manga in the newspaper and makes it look like he's reading that when he's really reading…Astro boy, wow he really does need to grow up!"

"Astro boy?"

"Don't worry about it honey, it's before your time,"

"Oh, alright," Ebony stopped when she heard her fathers booming voice from outside the kitchen door.

"And now I present to you the best, most dashing and most handsome father ever…Haru!" Surely enough he slid into the kitchen stopping him-self just before he fell into the sink making Ebony and her mother snort to stop themselves from laughing, he straightened himself up and stood in front of Ebony and Izumi posing.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Oh did you change out of your pyjamas already? I didn't notice," Ebony yawned as she flicked through her fathers old manga. Her father turned as thin as paper and anime-floated to the floor with fake tears running down his face. When Ebony didn't hear a comeback she stood up with a fist in the air and a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah baby! Chalk the first one up for the daughter, 1 all on both sides!"

"She's joking dear; you look as handsome as when I first saw you,"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, just a little older and you've actually got a bit of hair on your face," She said with a laugh and smiled as Haru embraced her.

"Well dad, I have to agree with her on that, you look very uh…sophisticated in your tux,"

"Arigato Eb'," He then pulled his daughter into the embrace as well then he let go and stood away from then.

"Go on then Dad, let me see you properly," He lifted his arms out to the side and Ebony smiled. He had taken off his glasses and his dark brown eyes shone out as they reflected the light like her mothers did, his glossy black hair was short and at the front his bangs were bushed to the left of his for-head and flattened out and at the front two long bits of hair stopped just below his ear lobes, it was ruffled but it didn't look messy it looked normal. He had a white shirt, black tie, black trousers and a black jacket over the top with a white hankie in folded in the pocket. Ebony went and hugged her father and her mother and then ushered them to the door.

"Hurry up and go you two I still have to get ready in case you didn't notice!"

"Right, see you at noon honey,"

"Yeah see you,"

"Later kiddo!" Her dad ruffled her hair as he walked out with his hands in his pockets and opened the car door for his mother to step inside then went to his own side and they had soon waved Ebony off as they drove out the drive-way.

"Shower time~," Ebony sung in a sing-song voice as she took the flight of stairs two at a time, she then quickly pulled off her pyjamas and stepped into her shower letting the warm water splash her face and run down her hair and onto her back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Tokyo mew mew! :D**

"Shower time~," Ebony sung in a sing-song voice as she took the flight of stairs two at a time, she then quickly pulled off her pyjamas and stepped into her shower letting the warm water splash her face and run down her hair and onto her back.

As she turned the switch on the shower to 'stop' she grabbed two towels wrapping one around her now dripping wet hair and one around her body; she picked up Kish's necklace which she had gladly remembered to take off and gently walked out of her bathroom and made her way back into her bedroom. Noticing her dress hung on her wardrobe for her; she gently took it down and placed it on the bed taking the plastic cover off of it as she did so. Swiftly she moved over to her dressing table and sat down looking at herself in the mirror. She noted the few water droplets still remaining on her face and the slight red of her cheeks from the hot water, her skin was still clear and like always her cerulean eyes seemed to catch the light; reflecting off of the mirror and making her eyes look almost like glazed ice. She smiled as she thought of everyone at the café waiting for her and they all dressed up; although she wasn't sure why…to her it was just a birthday nothing important, even though it was her 16th. '

_Nobody's ever really made a big deal about my birthdays and parties before…I guess they are now because of Blondie and the others, they're great friends to me even though I've only known them a short while, I haven't really been in contact with Ayame or Sakura that much either, I really miss them I hope they miss me too! I really should try and persuade Blondie to let them have jobs at the café…but then I guess they'd have to know about the secret and I'm not sure if they could handle that…the only reason I guess I didn't freak out when I was told I was a mew was because I have a very vivid imagination…or so my parents and relatives have told me! 'You would always stare off into space and not stop for hours on end, your father and I could only watch and wonder what on earth you were imagining, it seemed to be so interesting' I remember mother always telling me that! Geez, I hope I never did that in school or in front of friends…that could've been embarrassing!'_ She smirked at the memory as she finally stood up, un-able to decide if she should put her dress on first or her make-up. '_I suppose it would make more sense to put the dress on first…' _So she walked over to her bed and when she was sure she'd dried off properly, she decided that just for today as it was a special occasion she'd use the special peach scented body lotion she got as a last year birthday present from Ayame. '_Awww, I'm so nervous…what if I put the dress on now and I don't like it? Maybe it just looked good in the store and now I'm not so caught up in the moment it will look completely awful and I'll look like a table doily!'_ With shaking hands she stepped into the dress and pulled it up over her, unsure of how she did it herself she managed to zip it up her back, then she tied the thick white ribbon in a bow at the back of the dress and left a bit so it trailed down behind her. She shuffled around in it a little; and after a little bit of trouble in the chest compartment she straightened it out after being so twisted she walked over to her closet and got out her black high heels, she caught a quick glance in her full-length in her mirror as she walked over to her dressing table and took it all in. '_Okay I guess I don't look like a doily and I still like it as much as I did in the store!'_ The black silk still looked brand new and shiny and she was happy with how she had tied the ribbon trailing down her back, the front still ruffled up to her knee on one side nicely and the silver diamond broach still held it there; reflecting the light, making it literally sparkle. As for the white material underneath the ruffles covering her leg, it stayed the same and the lace trailing along the cut at the top still looked precise and delicate.

Going to her jewellery she placed two fake pearl earrings in each ear and looked next to those to see Kish's necklace catching the corner of her eye. '_Okay so my parents agreed, well mostly one parent agreed that if Ryou is a good boyfriend he'll understand why I'm wearing Kish's necklace, it's so beautiful…'_Without hesitation she placed it round her neck and smiled as she felt the coldness of it on her collar bone. Feeling a little stupid with a towel still around her head she made her way to her dressing table where her hair-dryer and curling tongs lay, slowly un-wrapping the towel from her head she ran a comb through it quickly and set the hair-dryer on full blast. She lightly hummed to herself even though she couldn't hear it over the roar of the hair-dryer and after a few minutes, she was happy that it looked clean and dry enough. Placing it down she played with bits of her hair for a while before looking at her clock on the wall. '_Right… limo's coming around 11.30 and its 10.30 now so I've got an hour to get hair and everything sorted, oh great!'_Ebony decided she'd curl a few random pieces of hair on each side and the back and left the rest straight. Also not wanting to look to trampy she grabbed her eye-liner and put it on lightly under her eyes, then a little mascara; she was always told she didn't need it as she had her mothers long eye-lashes anyway, she ignored this and placed a light plink gloss to her lips. Smiling at herself in the mirror once more she knew she was ready with 30 minutes still to spare. As she manoeuvred off her stool about to stand up she caught a waft of peach scent on her arms from the lotion she'd recently applied '_Oh…Anzu and Akito the party crashers will no doubt be on their way to the café now to make Ryou's life even more miserable! Poor Shirogane…he's had a pretty crud life so far with his parents death…his best friend running off with his first true love to England, owning a pink café…' _Ebony stopped herself there and laughed slightly as she randomly imagined Ryou in a pink bunny suit stood outside the café with a smile and rosy cheeks eating a carrot. '_I need to lay off the sugar…I suppose it'll be a little better because I'm with him when Anzu comes…although I could just make it worse by him realising that he doesn't like me, Lettuce, Zakuro or Ichigo; I have no clue out of us 4 really and that he really wants Anzu but he can't have her…' _Ebony realised she'd been staring into space yet again and there was a frown plastered on her face.

'Wow…I'm being a bit too depressing; it's my birthday I seriously need to cheer up! But how would I react if Ryou didn't really like me anymore? Would I cry, get depressed or go insane? I might react like I did when I found Kish and…Ichigo together…or would I not be as sad? I mean me and Kish did have a…oh what's it called, a 'click' maybe? I'd smile every time I saw him or thought about him…I seriously considered slamming my head into a brick wall when I thought Kisshu was cheating on me…especially with Ichigo…would I do that if it happened with Ryou? I even remember telling Kish I loved him at one point…looking back at that now it seems pretty stupid…I only knew him for a short while and then all of a sudden I'm confessing that I love him? I guess aliens have that sort of affect on people…' She paused in her thoughts again and laughed at the memory. She thought about the first time she had her fight as a mew and argued with them for calling her the 'new one'.

'"_Well look it's the mew mews and a new one!" Pai said trying to sound surprised._

"_Tar-tar! Na no da" Pudding screamed happily at the little alien boy in front of her._

"_My name is Tart!" He sounded irritated, having to repeat the same thing over and over._

"_Excuse me yeah purple hair the 'new one' has a name! Also what is the big idea with me getting separated from everyone else! Is there something wrong with me?" Ebony was already buzzed from her argument with Shirogane, this guy wasn't helping._

"_My name's Pai actually" He corrected Ebony._

"_Like I care, now you know how I felt a second ago!"_

"_Ahem" Mint did a fake cough to get Ebony's attention but when she turned around all 5 girls were transformed and in battle stance._

_"Oh right, uh yeah I'll just do that transforming thing now he he" Ebony laughed nervously. Then she felt the words in the back of her throat, grabbed her pendant and said "MEW EBONY METAMORPHO-SIS!" She realised how annoyed she really must've been with Shirogane to have the guts to go up against an alien she'd never seen before and speak to him like that. As she remembered the fight she could remember how she always caught Kish give a side-ways glance at her even when he was trying to 'smack-talk' the others, then all the memories of Kish over flowed in her head and she just let them re-play in her mind like a video tape, fast forwarding and re-winding. The one she stopped on the most she realised was the time Ebony had almost fainted from exhaustion after fighting the new chimera animals for 2 hours at least and then how Kish had arrived and taken her away to sit on a cliff by the beach._

'"_I shouldn't even be talking to you! You said you didn't care if that chimera killed me or injured me and you took me away from my friends without warning me!" Ebony turned to walk but found the cliff they were on was in the middle of the sea with nothing but water surrounding them. "Great, I've been abducted by an alien with no way of getting home, what a story to tell the folks" Ebony turned to face Kish again only to find he'd gone. So she sat down in the middle of the cliff facing the sun hugging her knees to her chest and her chin resting on them. Kish couldn't believe what she had just said and so he'd teleported to another cliff; he could see her but she couldn't see him. 'Wow she looks so beautiful with the sun reflecting off her eyes. Why would she think things like that? I was only putting it on in front of Pai and Tart and plus it wasn't only to make Blondie jealous I wanted to be alone with cutie'_

_Meanwhile on the other cliff Ebony had started to quietly sing a song, she couldn't remember the name, just the tune and it was stuck in her head all day. Immediately she stopped and jolted her head round when she heard a crack, when she saw nothing she shrugged it off and turned back to the sunlight. But this time there was another crack louder and it sounded closer it was only after several cracks she realised the cliff was breaking all around her. Kish got confused when he saw Ebony turning around and looking all around her 'What's she doing now? I bet she's seen me and this is another trick' She was too scared to speak at this moment and the first bits of the cliff started to fall, as she watched it drop into the ocean, the deterioration became more frequent soon it was breaking at her feet so she stood up. Her head was darting all around and as she couldn't see Kish she shouted as loud as she could._

"_KISH!" It echoed around all the alcoves and cliffs and Kish was brought out of his dazed state he saw half of the cliff had gone and Ebony about to fall, in less than a second he teleported over to Ebony and clutched her waist tightly then teleported back to where he was sat moments ago. He wanted to hug Ebony tightly but thought it would be best to sit her on the cliff, she was in the same position with her knees hugged to her chest, except this time her head was right in her knees and you could hear her sniffing and sobbing. She stayed this way for at least 3 minutes with Kish calling her cutie frequently, as she didn't respond he began to use her real name._

"_Ebony, answer me please, I'm worried about you." At this she lifted her head up and her face was covered in tear stains and her eyes were all puffy, you could tell she couldn't cry anymore, it was mostly because of shock she was crying and the thought that Kish could have left her there to die._

"_Why Kish, I was so scared out there, I couldn't breathe and you thought it would be funny to leave me on a crumbling, old cliff?" Her voice was weak and her throat was soar._

"_No it wasn't like that!" Ebony was now standing up and didn't know which way to go, so she just headed the way she thought was best, to the mainland._

"_I thought you liked me Kish, I bet this was Pai's idea to try and get me killed!"_

"_If I don't like you then why did I save you huh? I have been sat on this cliff watching you the whole time, did you actually think I would have left you on that cliff if I knew it could break! I could never let that happen to you Ebony, why did you think that?"_

"_Oh so you were watching the whole time I could have died?" Now she had stopped still a little shocked Kish had called her Ebony._

"_I was too busy thinking."_

"_Oh and it was so important, it could have cost me my life?"_

"_Oh fine you want to know?"_

"_Yeah I would!" Now it had gone from sadness to anger and they were shouting at each other on the cliff._

"_I was thinking about how beautiful you looked with the sun reflection in your eyes and how much I liked you! Okay?" Ebony didn't answer but had such a guilty look on her face she just sat down again with her back to him._

"_Oh" It was so quiet a human wouldn't hear it, but Kish did have elfin ears so he could._

"_Don't worry about it" He was sitting next to her now and had pulled her onto his lap with his arms wrapped around her stomach. "The best thing is your safe here, next to me" Kish had a smile on his face and Ebony had seen this and returned it, he put his hand up to her face._

"_Do you have a tissue or anything cutie?"_

"_Kish I'm really sorry, I feel so bad I shouldn't have said all those things to you, I was just really shaken and I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me."_

"_Its fine I told you, don't worry about it" Kish moved closer to Ebony and put his arms out so she wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him._

"_You never answered my question cutie; do you have a tissue to wipe off your tears?"_

"_No I don't but it doesn't matter nobody at the café will ask if they know what's good for them!" She was being funny again and Kish knew this was a good sign and she had over come the shock._

"_Do you want me to take you home cutie?"_

"_Wow, your actually asking for once usually you teleport me before I can answer. But no, I want to stay here with you a little longer." They watched the sun, sitting together with Kish's arm around Ebony's waist' _Ebony faked retching and held her hand round her neck as if to strangle herself. '_Cheesy, corny, too sappy and gross, did I really say all those things to him? I guess I thought it was romantic at the time…' _She once again turned her head to the clock and saw the time said 11:15; she had 15 minutes until the limo came to get her. Carefully, she brought her hand up to her neck and grabbed the diamond panda on the end of it; she smiled as she looked out of her window. She then thought back to last night when he gave it to her…of course this only led to her terrifying encounter with Deep-blue.

'_In her window was the same reflection of the pale, elfin face in blue robes, however he wasn't actually in her room just a reflection in her window, she threw herself out of her bed covers and faced the windows. She studied is snow white face; now a ghostly ,transparent pale thanks to the moonlight, pointed ears, cold eyes, dark black hair and dark blue robes, in all fact Ebony thought she resembled this stranger, the black hair, light cold eyes and pale skin. All her courage dissipated and she began to shake, again, he was giving off an incredibly powerful aura that brought Ebony to her knees, then it began to speak, it didn't sound clear and sharp like she thought it would it was echoed and blurred._

"_Disgusting creature, how dare you not kneel to me," She tried to lift her head up but a force was pulling her head down. She prayed her parents were asleep and would not hear the commotion._

"_W…who are you, are you allied with Pai, Kish and Tart?" He let off and evil laugh that winced in Ebony's ears and she flinched._

"_Allied? I rule there planet, and do not familiarise their names, they are Pai, Kisshu and Taruto, you may call me Deep Blue-sama,"_

"_I may not," She scoffed, although it had never really been brought up, Shirogane had briefed her on the situation when she first became a mew, the aliens were trying to re-claim there earth and at the same time re-awaken their leader Deep Blue-sama but of course she didn't think it was really him, he hadn't been fully awakened yet…had he?_

"_How are you awakened, I thought you were still…dormant?"_

"_I'm only half awake, creature that is why I am only appearing before you as a reflection; you still have time before I am fully awakened, are aware and be ready…"_

"_I have a name it's Ebony! I hope your not visiting all the other mews; if you scare one of them I'll kill you!" She snarled, her voice had never sounded so scary, she had clenched teeth and was somehow forcing her way out of the force that was holding her down, and she pushed herself up until she was standing, fists balled._

"_Don't worry…Ebony, you're the only one I'm visiting, my senses told me you have some inner-strength the other mews don't posses I just needed to test it and you've proved that, nobody has broken out of the hold my aura lets out before,"_

"_Well let's hope I don't get another visit from you again, it has been lovely but I'd rather not waste my breath on scum like you," She smirked and surprisingly Deep-Blue smirked back at her._

"_I see the Panda has some guts, I'll knock those out of you one day," Suddenly the air-pressure became heavier than before and it pushed Ebony into a crouch._

"_Also I do not see how I Deep Blue-sama can be called scum by a wretched human who has been mutated into some filthy bear that is soon to be extinct, don't worry when I rule Earth again that will change,"_

"_I'm sorry," She managed to stand again her legs threatening to fail her any second. "But I can't let that happen, me and my 'mutated' friends will stop you, we may be destroying the Earth as humans but it's not too late to change it, it seems by you destroying this planet will end it quicker than us polluting it," Deep Blue smirked again making Ebony glare at his reflection._

"_We'll see, oh by the way don't expect your filthy alien ex-boyfriend to be alive for a lot longer, as soon as I rule I will have no need for those three and they will be killed along with planet Earth, let them know of this and I shall kill you in an instant,"_

"_Oh yeah and how are you going to do that when your still a stupid little reflection in my bedroom window?" The pressure in the air lifted once again making Ebony feel like she was almost floating as she stood up straight again. Ebony smirked thinking he was about to leave and get out of her life until he awoke, however she was very wrong. She could feel a slight breeze rolling around her neck and stroking her hair then she couldn't breathe as an almost invisible hand reached out from the darkness and began to strangle her._

"_This should stop you being so cocky, you brat," Then the other hand touched a finger to her fore-head and images rolled into her head. There was the mews, Ryou and Keiichero, the aliens and Deep Blue all stood at this abandoned shrine, most of the mews unconscious and Ichigo just standing, however Ebony herself was no-where in sight. Ichigo shouted but the images showed no sound, she kept trying to run to Deep-Blue however he easily pushed her back by the power from his sword. Then the image faded and Deep Blue spoke again this invisible force still strangling her._

"_I hope you noticed you were not in that clip that was in the future Ebony, it's the day when I will awaken and fight the mews, you however are no-where in sight, I wonder why that is? Figure it out for yourself that is…if your still alive for the last day of humanity remaining on Earth," Then the force lifted and his image was gone, nothing but a silent hum in her room. That's when she collapsed onto her bed, not under the covers, just lying on her bed._

"_Why was I n…not in it? I d…don't die do I?"' _Her head shook and the image faded even though his threatening and very scary appearance still drifted and lay in wait for every time she closed her eyes to re-surface, she rubbed her arms to get rid of the goose-bumps that had appeared there. Her head turned to the window once again as she heard a horn from outside on the road. Her eyes lit up as she saw a classic black limo parked outside her house, it wasn't too long; 3 metres at least but she was still happy with it. She noticed a man in a posh suit with a driver's hat on stood outside the passenger's door near the back with a smile on his face as he waved. '_He looks strangely like…but no way it can't be him…it's not? But if it is then…she can't be here either, right?' _Hauling her dress up in her hands she walked down the stairs as quickly as she could. Yanking her front door open as best she could with one hand on her dress, her eyes lit up as she got a better look at the person stood next to the limo, running in her heels down her path; which wasn't the best thing to do, she ran to the figure and jumped onto him giving him a hug, with ease of effort the man picked her up and span her round.

"How's my stunning ice princess this fine day?"

"Oh I'm so great, why are you here Uncle Hiroshi?"

"Of course your mother and father wouldn't let your boss throw a 16th birthday party for you without your favourite uncle and auntie!"

"Auntie Chiyo's here as well? I thought you were both in America in that rain-forest helping those uh…abrigoniral people?"

"Yeah she's here in the limo with me and princess, it's 'Australia' and we were learning about 'aboriginal people'…" Her uncle laughed as he finally put her down.

"Yeah, of course I remember now! Don't tell me you stopped that to come back for _me?"_

"Why of course we did, you're our favourite niece; we wouldn't miss your 16th birthday…" Ebony heard a feminine voice say as she heard a car door slam and high-heels on the path. Ebony once again ran up to the figure and hugged her tightly before letting her go.

"Auntie Chiyo, you look so nice in that dress!" Ebony saw her auntie in a traditional green kimono with red flowers trailing the side, it went perfectly with her traditional brown hair and brown eyes; she even had a green flower in her hair to match.

"Thank you Eb' I must say you look stunning in that dress though!"

"Oh don't you start, it really doesn't even look _that_ good, I feel like I'm dragging my bed covers around with me trying to lift this thing up!" Her Auntie Chiyo tapped Ebony's nose with her finger and smiled at her.

"Ebony, when someone gives you a compliment you're just supposed to say thanks and smile nicely," Ebony sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you very much, my wonderful, stunning, Auntie Chiyo," Ebony said in a _very_ sarcastic manner as she exaggerated her words and gave a very cheesy smile showing all her teeth. Her Auntie shoved her arm lightly and laughed as her Uncle and Auntie both got into the front ready to drive. Ebony took a seat in the back of the limo and marvelled at the beige seats and lights on the walls. There was a plasma screen fitted into the middle although the journey was so short she figured she wouldn't need it and so she sat back and smiled. '_I must be one of the luckiest girls in the world today…' _with that she smiled contently and felt the engine start, her house gradually went out of view.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Sorry for the publishing chapter issues but I hate author notes and I didn't want to write one but truth is I lost my flash drive and the computer I use for my ouran story isn't stable enough for me to save it on my flash drive or even email it.**

**My other stories were on a flashdrive that I recently found and lost again but I founded again. I have to do A LOT of editing on those stories and I want apologize to all the people who read my stories and/or review and/or have them of alerts but it will be a while before I can update an actually chapter. My editor has summer school so she isn't free until like 1 and I'm busy days she's not so I have been trying to meet her and edit my things but if anyone wants to help edit or anything please message. **

**P.S my editor is my best friend so it's tough**

**I will try and update the Tokyo Mew and Gakuen Alice stories soon**

**I know that TMM story still has chapters I need so I will update them and start working on them.**

**Again I AM SOOOORRRRY and I don't want any one of you guys to hate my for this though**

**Sorry for being a horrible author.**


	14. Ebony, Dead or Alive! The plan or entry!

Chapter 14: Ebony, Dead or Alive! The plan or entry!

Then the aliens were all gone, the mews could do nothing, Ebony couldn't move and the wall was inches from her small figure. She took a deep breath in and transformed back to her human self. '_Heh, fancy that…dying on my birthday…while everyone is still at my party…'_Then she crouched over the old man, whose chest had started to rise and fall ever so slightly. '_At least if I can save just this man, my death won't be in vain…'_

Silence…a silence so eerie it could drive a normal person insane. The mews could only stand in awe; Ichigo falling to her knees, her mouth staying open and her eyes staying wide the whole time. Nobody wanted to speak; as if the sound of one of their voices would crack the sentimental moment, the moment where it felt like the world had shut down and time itself had frozen. Fear, that if the slightest tremor or vibration would force the wall back onto Ebony.

"E…Ebony…" Pudding whispered quietly, almost not believing the scene in front of her, such a scene for one so young.

"Ebony…" And in turn each of the mews could only mutter her name, out of the corner of their eyes they heard a light 'swish' sound and in seconds Zakuro was at their side.

"I heard there was a giant chimera, looks like you defeated it without my help! Where's the birthday girl then? Was she so excited that she wanted to get back to her party quicker?" Zakuro said, noticing one addition to the team was lost, her face crumpled when Pudding started to cry and buried her head in Ichigo's skirt.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Zakuro said looking around, her hand tightening on her weapon.

"Zakuro…Ebony…she's still here…she's just not _here_,"

"Well how can she be here if she's not actually…_here_…?" Zakuro slowed down as realisation suddenly hit her.

"You mean she's…? She can't be…how? Are you sure?" Zakuro proclaimed with wide eyes as she transformed back into her human self with the others and passed a tissue to Pudding.

"We were fighting a huge chimera in the museum…the 3 aliens were here, the chimera kept knocking down walls…but we defeated it fine…the walls started crumbling though and we didn't realise before it was too late…the aliens used the old man's soul and Ebony went to put it back into the guy, she must've got a leg caught or something, but she wasn't fast enough and the wall just…fell on her…she protected that museum curator, for her life instead…" Ichigo finished the sentence and hugged Pudding tightly. Mint and Lettuce could only stare at the crumbling mess in front of them and Zakuro placed her hand over her mouth, feeling guilty for saying the wrong thing and making Pudding cry. Sirens could be heard in the distance and all the mews looked at each other…what were they to do now?

Kish; to Pai's discomfort, had gone straight from their ship to the place where he had saved Ebony's life once; she'd almost fallen off a cliff and Kish had caught her at just the right moment. Then they held each other, laughing watching the sunset…never again would Kish be able to experience her warm embrace, a laugh so smooth and calming it sent shivers down his spine, her somehow warm; but icy eyes that could turn any man crazy if they stared at them long enough. He sat down on the edge of the cliff and hugged his knees to his chest; clamping himself to the ground, he was scared if he unfolded his body he would be tempted to teleport straight to the destroyed museum and save Ebony from the clutches of the prison of walls, but he'd promised Pai; one mew was finally out of the way, what was the point in saving one of them? But Kish wondered what was more important; a promise, to be faithful to his entire country, to kill the mews take over Earth and restore their planet and whole civilisation, even though there was a fear they would be killed for their leaders own selfish plans, or love. '_Her eyes…the amount of fear in them, I could see her trying to force it back…and that smile…it was one of reassurance, but to me, it only looked like a silent cry for help'_. He'd noticed the stray tear as well, the one on his face and hers, he could tell she was begging for him to save her, and boy he would if he could, but now he'd promised and it was eating him up inside.

"How could you let this happen? She could be dying right now and we have no way of knowing!"

"What were we supposed to do Ryou? The police were coming in _fleets_, you wanted us to stay and get arrested for being superhuman freaks? The only thing we could do was pretend she was our friend who accidently got caught up in the rubble and then when she was rescued and about to be put into the ambulance you came and we snuck her into your car! Bet you couldn't have thought of anything else!" Ichigo screamed from the back seat of Ryou's car as the other mews were squashed into the back with her, Ebony laid out across their laps with a blanket over her and an oxygen mask, which Pudding had kindly 'borrowed' from the ambulance.

"I'm not a doctor Ichigo, at least…not a very good one, how do you expect me to save her while she's in a condition as critical as this? She was crushed by two museum walls for crying out loud, not to mention she was in her human form _and_protecting and old man!" Ryou screamed in frustration as he stuck his head round from the front passenger seat, resting his hand on Ebony's stomach which was rising and falling every so slightly and in jagged breaths.

"Now, now Ryou, I'm sure shouting like this isn't helping anybody, I've done a bit of doctors training and with your intelligence we're sure to find a way to save her, so just stay calm until we get to the café!" Keiichero said from the driver's seat as he looked into his mirror at the six girls squashed into the back.

"Wait…what are we supposed to tell her party guests?" Mint suddenly realised and exclaimed a little in shock.

"And Ebony's pretty dress is all dirty Na no da!" Pudding said adding onto Mint's contribution.

"I shouldn't even be here, I left my photo shoot to fight this chimera that was already defeated when I got there…but I suppose helping a friend is definitely more important…" Zakuro said as she looked out the window, catching the reflection of Ebony as she did so. _'Why can I hear everybody's voices? Maybe I'm in heaven…but man does that noise sound nice…it's like when you fall asleep in the car, if I'm not dead perhaps I'm in an ambulance with the mews, Keiichero and Ryou since I can hear them too, it's weird…it's like I can't move. Oh no…my party guests…my parents…my family…Sakura and Ayame…Anzu and Akito! Oh no, I don't have time to be like this…Anzu and Akito could be at the café right now and Ryou won't be there and…I won't have kept my promise because I won't be there to comfort him…ugh I hate being a mew sometimes!'_That was when Ebony attempted to open her eyes, she did it slowly first squinting at first because of the unusually bright light of the day and because she was scared of what she would find and where she was when she opened them.

"Ebony! Girls help her, her eyes are open!" She heard a masculine voice; Ryou's, he sounded more worried than usual. Ebony felt herself being sat up-right, only then did she realise the extent of her injuries and the intense burning pain they were causing her. She flinched, pulling a grief stricken expression and clutched her hands to her ribs.

"Careful, she might've fractured or broken some of her ribs since she was crouched over when the wall landed on her!" She heard Zakuro say as she felt her smooth hands adjusting her, eventually the position she had settled her in made the pain barely noticeable, although that would've seemed strange since she hadn't realised she'd been lifted into the front and she was now sat on Ryou's lap, her head buried in his chest and her legs in between his. She could feel him stroking her head and she felt a blush rise to her face, although when she went to put her hand to her face to cool it down she felt an oxygen mask on her face. She yanked it off and took a few deep breaths as she found it extremely hard to breathe normally once it was removed, she began to enter a coughing fit and Ryou patted her back whilst putting the mask back onto her face.

"Keep that on Ebony, just to be on the safe side, the emergency services rescued you from the rubble and we took you before they put you into the ambula-,"

"Is the old man okay?" Ebony had cut Ryou off and she'd shouted so loud her voice almost came out clear through the enclosed mouth space of the mask and Ryou's eyes widened. '_She's more worried about that old man than herself?'_

"Ryou, is he okay? Please tell me he is he was barely breathing when I covered him…" Ryou was knocked out of his stupor and just shook his head.

"Uh yeah, he's fine, he got taken to hospital, he'll be looked after properly," He noticed something in her eyes fade a little, the emotion had been worry but he couldn't calculate why it hadn't completely faded and was still apparent in her eyes.

"Ebony, are you worried about something?" Ryou asked as she buried her head into his chest again avoiding his gaze, then she whispered so quietly it was just audible to Ryou over the roar of the engine.

"What about Anzu? If I'm recovering from these injuries what if she comes and I'm not there to help you?"

"Ebony! Stop worrying about others and be selfish for once won't you? You've just nearly died and everyone here was and is still worried sick about you, don't worry about that old man the reason you're in this state is because of him! Don't worry about me and Anzu that was _never_your problem to begin with! Ebony…please just lay still and think about your self for once!" Ryou hadn't realised but he was shouting and everyone in the car had heard it making them silent. Ebony just lifted her oxygen mask, staring Ryou in the eyes and smiled lightly, kissed him on the cheek, and then she nodded and buried her head in his chest again. She let him protectively wrap his arms around her for the rest of the way and listened to the soft hum of the engine, as she had her head facing Keiichero she would watch him driving, he would occasionally turn to face her and smile, making Ebony feel embarrassed as she'd realise he knew she'd been staring and she'd turn her head to the other side to get a view out the window. Ebony smiled and laughed slightly as she heard Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce try to explain to Pudding that Ebony was not going to get pregnant because she'd kissed Ryou.

"But Ebony kissed Ryou on the cheek, and that's how you make babies right? By kissing a man or a man kissing a woman! Duh, I'm younger than all of you and I know that Na no da!"

"Yes but Pudding, _technically_ that's not how it happens," Lettuce said shyly.

"Then where do they come from Lettuce Na no da?" Pudding said in a truly curious way. It was silent as Ryou and Ebony blushed where they were Ebony then turned her head to face the back row of seats and quickly took her mask off to speak to Pudding.

"So…this conversation's getting boring now right Pudding? Why don't we say you're right and for winning this little game you get to have the most ice-cream when we get back to the party, deal?"

"Deal na no da, but why is it that _every time_ somebody goes to prove me wrong and tell me how babies are a_ctually_made they never answer me?" Pudding literally jumped in her seat, bashing her head on the roof of the car making it shake, then Ebony put her mask back over her face as she felt herself get a tickle in the back of her throat, then smiled and fell asleep once more as she listened to Ichigo try to explain a whole new subject to Pudding.

"I wonder why the girls went off like that, I hope our little Ebony is okay, perhaps they have a speech or a dance or something planned," Ebony's mother said worried as she'd noticed the absence of the two bosses and the café workers, Ebony's father just wrapped his arms around her mother and began to dance with her.

"Don't worry…I'm sure she's just fine," He said trying to sound reassuring although he was worried himself; he would glance out the window whenever he could.

"Geez, Ebony sets us up with her crazy friends and about 10 minutes later she steals them from us so we're stood her like idiots again!" Ebony's cousin; Sora said to Riku and Yoichi.

"I don't care, Ichigo was _hot_, and who cares if she has a boyfriend?" Sora rolled his eyes and smacked his twin brother on the arm.

"I think Lettuce was really smart, apparently she thinks she isn't very pretty, I thought she was beautiful," Sora and Riku made gagging actions behind Yoichi and when he gave them a look they stopped, then Sora looked over to his youngest brother Toshio and smirked.

"Looks like Toshio's girls still here, he seems to be having fun too, haha," Then he did a wolf whistle making the two turn around, when Toshio saw Riku he glared daggers; if looks could kill, they've would've done, over and over. Then the boys had run out of things to do and say and just stood still again, quietly thinking of something to do as they listened to the music.

"Ebony and her friends better get back here soon, or I'm going to ask dad if we can leave, we gave the presents and stuff and Ebony has seen us so what's the point being here?"

"Shut up Sora, she's our cousin and we love her, she always comes to our parties and even if she doesn't know any of our friends she still has loads of fun and enjoys herself, so that's what you can do!" Yoichi snapped at Sora with a glare, then he walked off to his Auntie; Ebony's mother who was currently dancing with his Uncle; Ebony's dad, and began to speak with them.

"How do you suppose we get her in the café lab if she's got broken or fractured bones?" Keiichero said; who had gone into full doctor mode.

"Say Pudding, you didn't manage to steal a hospital bed on wheels as well did you?" Ebony said laughing as she was currently still sat on Ryou's lap in the car; they were now around the corner from the café strategising what they were going to do. That was when something very un-expected happened…Pudding _nodded_, then she dragged Ichigo out of the car as well, went round to the back of Ryou's car opened it and seconds later she had un-folded this bed with the help of Ichigo and was proudly sat on it grinning. Ryou left Ebony on his seat and jumped out the car followed by Keiichero and the other girls except Ebony.

"Pudding, you _stole_an ambulance bed?" Ryou said slightly astonished and angry at how such a small girl could do that.

"Well, when the people were getting into their ambulance when they saw Ebony was gone, I opened the doors, dragged it out and then while you guys were sneaking Ebony into the car I put it in the back of your car and then quickly sat next to Ichigo and you drove off, quite simple really Na no da," She said with a puppy-dog face, obviously scared she was going to get into trouble, then Ryou's face softened and he sighed.

"Well I guess I should thank you Pudding, that was very clever of you," He said with a hand on the back of his head and he went to the car and asked Keiichero to help him lift Ebony onto the bed without breaking her bones even more, occasionally laughing at Ebony's shouts about her being so heavy she needed two people to lift her and that she'd never been so insulted.

"Ouch, ow, yikes, eek, _Blondie!_" After many colourful responses had formed on Ebony's lips; as being lifted onto the bed crushed her ribs even more and made her even more uncomfortable, she was finally lying down, but somehow managing to glare straight at Ryou from an angle lower than him.

"How do you do that Eb'? It's creepy," He said all the way in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Practice," She replied an Ryou smirked, however his face turned to a slightly scared one as he noticed Ebony wasn't joking, although she couldn't keep it up for long and ended up smirking slightly; which turned into continuous outbursts of giggling; flinching; grabbing her ribs, giggling, flinching and then lying down.

"Shirogane, how're we going to wheel Ebony in past all the guests?" Lettuce asked with her hand in the air; as if she was at school.

"Already covered, but thanks Lettuce," Keiichero said as he took a white sheet out of his car and put it over Ebony.

"Now Ebony, if anybody asks anything, you're an ice sculpture of yourself okay? So just lay still…" Keiichero said with a smile and Ebony didn't like how he looked like he truly believed it would work.

"And act chill-ay, Na no da!" Pudding said, with a slight American accent, the others guessed she picked it up of her subtitled shows she watched on TV. Then Ebony sighed, rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet up over her head and lay as still as she could.

"Oh that's better, the dirt's out of my sight," She heard Mint snort under her breath, Ebony sat up suddenly pulling the blanket off her face and glared daggers at Mint.

"Oh wait…its _back,"_ She said as she surveyed her nails and peered over the top of them at Ebony.

"That's it; I don't care if my ribs are almost broken as long as your face is smashed in!" Ebony then balled her fists and went to scoot off of the bed, only to find two, strong and tanned arms push her gently back down onto the bed, and Ryou was standing at the top, pillow end of the bed and was now bent over looking directly at Ebony's face and smirking.

"_Down Panda_, I didn't think you were a naturally _vicious_ animal…maybe something in your DNA's _changed_?" He said with an amused tone in his voice. '_He's enjoying this! Grr, when I'm healed I'm so shoving his face in my birthday cake…after I have a piece…'_Ebony then balled her fists at her sides and snarled.

"Yeah…I think maybe it's got something to do with the _**screeching birds**__…giving me a bit of a headache…"_Ebony corrected, directing it 100% at the blue-haired girl, looking at her reflection in the car mirror, however her insult went un-noticed as Mint was far to engrossed…with _herself._Finally giving up she sighed and waited as Ryou pulled the cover back over her, just before he pulled it over her fore-head, he brought his lips to it and kissed it slightly, and Ebony brought her hands up and wiped her fore-head repeatedly.

"Ew gross I don't want you're _spit_on my fore-head Blondie, haha!" Then he smacked her on the fore-head very lightly and in a joking manner and covered her over.

"Remember, stay still now," Ebony let out a huge sigh and closed her eyes, it was strangely peaceful under there, the sounds were slightly muffled, plus it was warm and very soft, she could relax easily like this.

"…_Fine…"_Then she felt Ryou's hand over hers but on top of the sheet and she pulled it away, still slightly angry at him for winding her up and since the cover was pretty much see through from her angle she could see everyone, but they couldn't see her, she noticed Ryou's eyes widen slightly and his face dropped slightly. '_Does that idiot think I'm seriously mad at him, geez he can over-react sometimes…?'_She smiled to herself and put her hand back again, interlocking their fingers as best she could, which wasn't easy with cloth in-between. Finally Keiichero went to the feet end and Ryou stayed at the top and they pushed it through the park; gaining very odd stares and eventually they were through the flowery arch-way and making their way down the cobbled path, Ebony swallowed hard and began to take deep breaths as she heard herself being wheeled in through the doors and everyone went quiet, it was also a quiet part in the middle of the song which didn't help at _all._

"What's that thing?"

CHAPTER END


	15. The Truth Hurts, Kish's Promise

Chapter 15: The Truth Hurts, Kish's Promise

Finally Keiichero went to the feet end and Ryou stayed at the top and they pushed it through the park; gaining very odd stares and eventually they were through the flowery arch-way and making their way down the cobbled path, Ebony swallowed hard and began to take deep breaths as she heard herself being wheeled in through the doors and everyone went quiet, it was also a quiet part in the middle of the song which didn't help at _all._

"What's that thing?"

She heard her mothers voice, it wasn't far away from her at all and it sounded truly curious and slightly suspicious, but she didn't blame her, the 8 of them had all disappeared for ages and now they'd come back late, covered in bruises and slightly dirty and her own daughter was missing, to top it all off they were wheeling in a stolen hospital bed with an odd body-like shape underneath it. She felt Keiichero walk over to her mother and begin to give her an explanation in a very re-assuring way, she had no idea how Ryou had grown up with this man and turned out the way he did; the total opposite, but she couldn't dwell on that now.

"Not to worry…uh…"

"Izumi," Her mother finished with a smile.

"Ah, not to worry Izumi, Ebony has been upstairs as we are planning something very special, under this blanket here is an ice sculpture of her but first of all we need to leave it in the freezer for a while, it's slightly melted, we are all slightly dirty and bruised because we fell over a couple of times lifting this, it was not an easy job," Ebony clenched her teeth under the sheet and pulled and evil face, clenching her fists. _'We fell over a couple of times lifting this, it was not an easy job? Ugh, that's the second time they've made comments about my weight!'_ Ebony was about to growl and bark out her anger when Ryou squeezed her fist, it was then she realised she was meant to be 'ice' and kept still, then she felt herself being moved into the back changing room, then the sheet was taken off of her and she let Ryou help her up. She then stood with Ryou and Keiichero on either side of her, supporting her.

"Wait Ebony, you need to take your clothes off first," She heard Ichigo say and she turned to her with wide-eyes and a blush on her face, Ryou had a very bright red face as well and was now looking away from Ebony.

"I mean, you need to wash your dress if you're going to convince people nothing happened,"

"Oh, phew, you're not a pervert Ichigo!" Ebony said sounding truly relieved.

"What did you think I meant?" Ichigo said with a confused face, Ebony shook her head to signal 'never-mind' and she turned her head to Ryou to see him looking out the door feeling un-comfortable and with a very red face, Ebony smirked, this was going to be perfect pay-back about the weight remarks. She winked at the girls and Keiichero caught it and smiled, they were sure whatever she was about to do was either going to be funny or turn into a disaster and still be funny and so they just decided they would play along anyway.

"Ryou-_kun_," He immediately snapped his head round and still had a very red face, going redder by the minute at being called by such an intimate name.

"Y-yes, uh, yes?" His first try at the word came out stuttered and un-usually high and so he sorted his throat out and tried again, it was normal that time but still rather funny, she could see Ichigo and Pudding ready to cover their mouths in case they started to laugh, Ebony was trying her hardest not to as well and was putting on the most teasing voice she could.

"I'm not sure I can move very well with all these _injuries_…" She said, purposely looking at all the cuts she had gained and then looked straight into Ryou's eyes. She then got on her tip-toes and placed her mouth inches away from his ear, she said it quietly enough to make it sound real but loud enough so the others could hear.

"Could you help me undo my dress?" He yelped then and jumped back a few metres across the changing room, leaving Ebony un-supported and so Keiichero had almost hug her from behind.

"W-what d-did you j-just say D-dress, uh I mean Ebony?" He was rather fidgety and trying to avoid Ebony's eyes at all cost.

"_Ryou-_kun, it's embarrassing to make me repeat myself…I _said_…could you help me get un-dressed?" She said it so calmly and with such an innocent face she found it hilarious that his face literally was the same colour as Ichigo's hair all over and by now he looked like some mad, impatient person waiting for something, she noticed his breathing was odd and he was stuttering.

"W-What Ebony, could you say it one more time please, s-something must be up with my underwear, I uh, mean ears!" Ebony smirked and rolled her eyes '_Well I'd say we've got ourselves a bit of a closet pervert here ladies, look out, then again he can't be nearly as bad as some boys…like Kissh-,'_She didn't get to finish as she felt Keiichero squeeze her shoulder '_Oh right, I'm in the middle of humiliating Blondie'_

"I _said_ would it be alright for you to get out while I undress? Are you feeling okay Blondie you look a little ill? Worse than me I'd say, right girls?" Ebony said as she turned round to a group of girls biting their lips tightly with hands clamped over for extra support, they simply nodded and she turned to Keiichero, he simply chuckled and nodded as well.

"Oh…right…yeah…sorry, come on Keiichero, the girls can support her, I need a drink anyway and uh…some fresh-air!" Then he walked to go out the door but before he could Ebony shouted him.

"Ryou-_kun_, don't leave me here all _alone_," Ryou then imagined Ebony stood there, on a beach in a bikini, and then he clamped his hands over his eyes and shook his head, he'd never done a perverted thing in his life he wasn't about to start. '_Where'd that come from? Gross, I feel like a dirty old man!'_

"Sorry Ebony, what did you say?" He said looking at her again; luckily this time it was reality.

"I _said_, be careful out there all alone you wimp,"

"Right, of course you did,"

"Oh and make sure you get a wet flannel on your face, you're looking a little red!"

"Whatever!" She heard him shout as he disappeared around the corner, then the girls unclamped their mouths and let the laughs come flowing out, Keiichero set her over with Zakuro and Lettuce.

"Ebony you really shouldn't tease poor Ryou too much, he's never really got involved with girls like that before and actually gets really shy when it comes down to it,"

"Really? I noticed when I first started he liked to tease Ichigo a lot like I just did besides , I was just getting my own back for those comments about my weight…and others things I needed to get my own back on…" She noticed Ichigo's face was now red and she smiled at Keiichero as he went out and left the girls.

"Ebony, you're going to have to borrow someone's clothes while we wash your dress…I don't have any with me though sorry…" Lettuce said from Ebony's left, however nobody answered and so Ebony sighed.

"Wait, which room am I suppose to be going in, Ryou, will you come in here for a second please?" He then, with his eyes shut peered his head round the door.

"What is it?"

"Blondie, I'm dressed you're perfectly safe," He then opened his eyes and sighed with relief putting the rest of his body round the door, he'd appeared to calm down and now had his normal face back on.

"Which room am I staying in?"

"Uhh, Anzu's since Keiichero doesn't want anyone in his and mines a mess," Ebony was slightly happy when she heard how easily he said her name; she was sure he felt alright about it now.

"Could you carry me up there then please and is it okay if I borrow those pyjamas again? These guys don't have any clothes I can wear while they wash this dress…" He walked over with a victorious smile on his face and carefully lifted Ebony into a fire-mans lift, with her head over his shoulder, she winked at the girls as she got carried round the door and they giggled, following after. She could smell his hairs scent very strongly and although it was a nice smell it was too much for her and so she just placed her head in his chest and covered her nose with her hand.

"Geez Blondie, how long do you spend on your _hair?_You can smell it a mile off!"

"Shut up," He said with a smile jokingly as he made his way up the first few steps.

He arrived at the door and budged it open with his side, then he gently placed Ebony down onto the bed and walked over to the wardrobe to retrieve the freshly, cleaned and ironed things that Ebony borrowed last time, he could smell the stuff Keiichero used to wash them with but he could still smell Ebony all over it, even a little of Anzu, although he tried his best to ignore that. He then handed them to Ichigo and walked out the door.

"Let me know when your done, Keiichero and I can see how much damage she's done to herself,"

"Arigatou Ryou_-kun!"_ All the girls chorused at the same time, he snapped his head back with a confused look on his face but shrugged it off and shut the door behind him.

"Right, Lettuce and I will try and get Ebony changed without hurting her, Ichigo and Pudding, you two go and get two hot, soapy wet cloths so we can scrub her from where she is and Mint please could you go wait here and then when we hand you the dress you can scrub it? When Lettuce and I are done we can help you with that," Zakuro said taking charge as she and Lettuce stepped forward; clothes in hand.

"On it!" Then with that Ichigo and Pudding headed for the bathroom.

"Keiichero, have you got all your medical stuff from the lab?"

"Yes, all set and ready, I just hope it's not too much damage, I'm not sure how we'll explain it to the guests that their own relative or friend is severely injured…we won't be able to tell them how either…"

"Mhm," Ryou replied, no longer listening to Keiichero as he stared up the stairs with worried eyes. Keiichero smiled slightly and the two stood listening to the music of the party as they waited for one of the girls to say they were done. Keiichero noticed Ryou's foot tapping and he smiled.

"You can go up and wait outside the door if you want,"

"What?"

"Go and wait outside the door, I need to check a few things so you go straight in and I'll come up after,"

"Okay, if you're sure," Then Ryou ran up the stairs as fast as he could and waited straight outside the door.

"That should do it, I'm sorry if we caused you any discomfort Ebony,"

"Its fine Lettuce don't worry about it, I'm just glad to be out of that puff-ball,"

"It's strange though Ebony, these pyjamas have pandas all over them…and you're staying in another girl's room at this café, nearly everything in this room is black and white and it's definitely not your room,"

"It's nothing to get stressed over Zakuro, I'm sure it will all unveil itself eventually, I'm not entirely comfortable with the whole situation myself, but I'm managing with it and you don't know what's happening right now but you're on the right track so whatever you're thinking is probably right,"

"Theres another Mew Panda, one that was created before you and this girl was very close with Ryou or Keiichero; she's dead, very ill, or visiting very soon. I'm guessing the girl was very close with Ryou since you're not entirely comfortable about her arriving and this is her room, that Ryou still hasn't cleared of it's things and even now I can tell you don't like being in here," Ebony was staring at Zakuro with wide-eyes as she made herself comfortable on a seat next to the bed, she was spot on the mark, not missing a single detail.

"You're a very smart girl Zakuro, haha," Ebony smiled and laughed slightly although it caused her discomfort and so she stopped, she also stopped because a knock came on the door.

"Yes, I'm decent, you can come in," She was surprised to see a very dis-hearted Ryou walk in and go straight to the window ledge to sit on it.

"Hello to you to, Nerd," He didn't turn his head around just stared out the window all of a sudden Zakuro stood up with a hand over her mouth.

"Shirogane…you've been standing outside that door for the whole time haven't you?"

He only nodded and Zakuro apologised, dragging Lettuce outside the room. Since Ebony was lying on her back staring at the ceiling she could see Ryou staring at her form the corner of her eye, so she turned her head to face the wall and closed her eyes. The door then opened quickly and Mint ran in, took Ebony's dress and then she heard three pairs of footsteps run to the laundry room.

"So…-" Ryou was about to continue when she heard the door open and Ichigo and Pudding walked in making a big deal about how heavy there bowl of water was and that Pudding forgot the towels and so she ran out again leaving only the three in the room. '_Phew, saved by the best friends'_ Ebony really wasn't in the mood to have a 'quiet chat' with Ryou just now and so she gladly opened her eyes and turned to face Ichigo who now had a bowl of warm water sat on a small table by the bed and she was just squeezing the water from one cloth. Ebony looked over to the window ledge; not realising Ryou was looking straight at her, they stared at each other for a few seconds until he turned to look out the window. She wondered why but felt Ichigo lifting up her top to clean her wounds. She smiled at him and she was happy when she saw him smile out the window because she knew that meant he could see her. '_Wait…he can see me? That pervert-,'_ she had to stop herself when he covered his eyes with his hands though and she smiled again, arguing with herself for thinking that.

"Ebony, make sure you keep your top folded just below your…uh…'chest area' so that your ribs can get some air and don't get all gross and sticky again,"

"Thank you Ichigo,"

"Pudding has the towels, Na no da!" Ebony then felt a pile of towels being thrown onto her and she yelped slightly as one landed directly where Ichigo had just washed, it stung horribly as it whipped her as it was thrown.

"Ouch!" She noticed Ryou jump off the ledge and push Ichigo and Pudding away slightly as he picked up all the towels. She noticed he blushed when he had to remove the towel from her now naked rib area and she smiled, maybe he really was shy like Keiichero said.

"Its fine Ryou, leave them, thanks for the towels Pudding, I'm very dry now,"

"Thank you for not being mad, Na no da!" She said with a big grin and walked out with Ichigo following.

"We'll get Keiichero and you two can start examining her, oh by the way, your dress is scrubbing up nicely…nicer than I thought it would actually…I thought Mint might do something evil to sabotage it or something…but that's probably just becau-,"

"Goodbye Ichigo, Pudding!" Ryou shouted over the two as he pushed them out the room. Then he walked over to Ebony and spoke again.

'_Yeah, Keiichero's on his way now, Ryou's totally forgotten about talking to!'_

"Finally, now we can talk,"

'_Crud.'_Her face dropped and she balled her fists, she _really_, _really_ didn't need to have this kind of talk with him now but she couldn't find it in her heart to yell at him and say no and that she wanted him to just examine her and shut up about it. But if she wanted her way, she would have too, she'd never been selfish but something was bubbling up inside her.

"Ryou…I've already _told_ you, it's not bothering me so much that it's hurting me, this Anzu is nothing to me, she's your old girlfriend, don't expect me to be best friends with her, I was nearly killed today, I don't particularly feel like talking about her, I know I'm sounding horrible, mean, harsh and selfish but I'm tired, I feel like I've been rammed into a brick wall; literally. She's visiting today with your old friend Akito, I'm going to be there for you, she's going to say hey, eat some cake, do whatever she usually does and leave, I know you probably feel horrible, weird and like you've got these butterflies in your stomach that won't settle, but do you know what I think this means? I think it means th-," Keiichero just walked in with a cheery smile on his face and medical supplies in his hand as Ebony could only stare at Ryou, this was the truth she'd been keeping in, she was happy it was gone, but upset about the consequences, she could see tears threatening to run down Ryou's face, she was glad Keiichero stopped her, or they'd both have been having a tear fest right now. Ebony had never been a girl to _like_ going around hurting peoples feelings, but she felt sometimes to clear things, she had too sometimes, that was what her parents had taught her. Painfully; she pulled the bed covers off of her and stood up, grimacing and making and inward hiss noise as she did so. She walked over to Ryou, who was shaking slightly, but still managing to stand. He was still staring where Ebony had just been lying; she lifted her arms as gently as she could without hurting her ribs and wrapped them around Ryou. After a few seconds of shock he followed and Ebony whispered into his chest.

"I'm sorry Ryou, but the truth hurts, I wish it didn't but it does…those butterflies are annoying little idiots aren't they?" She smiled as she put her hand on his stomach. She then let go off Ryou and as lightly as she could, lay herself back onto the bed, this time on top of the covers. She pulled her shirt just underneath her chest so her ribs were showing and Keiichero walked over to Ebony.

"I can see from here that your ribs look very bruised Ebony, I'm unsure of whether they are just bruised, sprained or broken, but judging by the way you're able to walk on your own I think that would be very unlikely," Keiichero's face was plastered with concentration as he poked and examined Ebony's ribs feeling for any cracks or damage. Ebony could see Ryou simply looking out the window and it didn't look like he was coming over to help Keiichero very soon, although Ebony thought this was strange, _he_ was the child genius, _he_ was the prodigy, _he_ was the one most likely to know more about medical issues than Keiichero and yet he was in a little _stress_because Ebony had told him the _truth._ She'd never considered it before, but maybe you can't change someone with just love alone, he would always be selfish and not able to face up to the truth, she wasn't sure whether he was born like that or if the incident with his parents had caused it. She hadn't realised but while she'd been thinking she'd turned her head fully and was studying Ryou, so when she was facing Keiichero again, he was smiling straight at her.

"Don't worry about him; I'm sure he just has a lot of things on his mind today, because of the various events happening,"

"Yeah…" She then turned her head and looked at the wall, all the while she was listening to Keiichero's diagnoses and was happy when he said they were just bruised and needed only bandaging.

'_Save her, don't save her, save her, don't save her…this is stupid, what if she's already in one of those human hospitals? I'd never make it in there without being seen…but with her being a mew and all she's probably just at the café being looked after by the girls, the smiling guy and…Pretty-boy…'_ Kish picked up yet another rock from the ground and threw it as hard as he could off the cliff and into the sea below him. He then rubbed his eyes and looked at the sunset in front of him, then he smiled, which would be weird considering the events, but there was one good thing out of all of this and he could use it to at least _think_ Ebony was _his_ and not some stupid _Pretty-boy's._Kisshu was known on his home-planet to be very observant, it was one of the reasons he was chosen for the Earth mission. He never thought it useful but this time it was, before he'd teleported, he noticed Ebony transform into her human-self, the light had reflected off of some jewellery around her neck, upon further inspection…it was the necklace he'd gotten for her, right there, dangling off her neck and being proudly displayed by the dress Kisshu thought she looked beautiful in, although the words he would've used would've been along the lines of hot. One of his other qualities, which is not necessarily a good thing and was not a reason he was chosen for the mission was the fact at times, he could be a pervert, even in the most desperate of situations, Ebony just _happened_ to be wearing a; in Kish's eyes, a low cut dress, whilst his eyes were drawn to that, which thinking back on Kisshu wished he hadn't wasted his time doing, he realised he did see a pink piece of paper, slipped down the front of her dress, it was hidden but he saw it; he was going to use his good eye-sight as an excuse for this. People might wonder why a small piece of pink paper that she'd kept would make him so happy, but the note he'd inserted into the present he gave her was written on pink paper, it was around the same size too, he'd tried to sound as sincere and heart-felt as he could. He hadn't _totally_ lose Ebony yet, this he was 100% sure of, standing up, a smile still plastered on his face, he teleported away. He had a feeling this smile wouldn't fade whilst the picture of her wearing his gift was plastered into his mind, at least by doing this he was keeping a promise to Ebony at the same time. '_Guess I'll only see you in battle now; I don't smile, or even smirk that much anymore, if I see you wearing this though I'm sure nothing will be able to stop me. Xxx'_

CHAPTER END


	16. Suprise!

Chapter 16: Surprise!

'_Guess I'll only see you in battle now; I don't smile, or even smirk that much anymore, if I see you wearing this though I'm sure nothing will be able to stop me. Xxx'_Ryou and Keiichero had left Ebony to get changed and she'd taken the note out that she had secretly slipped into her shirt after her dress had been taken off her, she'd sneakily put it down her dress before she left her house, not being able to think of any other place to put it. It made her smile as well and she was wondering if Kisshu was smiling thinking about her at the same moment, but she guessed not as he was possibly thinking she was seriously injured or dead. She sighed and pulled her dress back onto her body, it wasn't as comfy as the pyjamas but she couldn't exactly wear them to her party. She thought back on how the rest of the inspection went. '_Keiichero finally said "All we need to do now is get you bandaged up and hopefully your clothing should cover up bruises, we don't want your family to worry!" He smiled at me and then he bandaged me up…no help from Blondie either! Oh then they both went out…thankfully Ryou forgot about our talk and then the girls brought my dress in and left me to get changed…then they went back down to my cousins, haha. I hope Ichigo doesn't get too friendly, or else I wonder what Masaya will think…wait since when did I care what he thought?'_ She shrugged and turned to the mirror in the room.

She turned and noticed the many bruises down her back and that her legs were grazed also, thankfully the dress covered both. She had to put on gloves again as there were cuts on her hands and half-way up her arms as well. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes and cleared her head. She quietly opened the door and slipped out, walking down the hall as quietly as she could and then she arrived at the top of the stairs.

She braced herself, placed a hand on the stair rail and took it easily step by step. She may've looked better but she was still shaken from her near-death experience and she had the worst pain in her head imaginable, she didn't want to be a bother to the others and so she refused their many offers to go and get some tablets to clear it up. She noticed a few heads turned as she walked down and so she smiled and waved to the people that did, others were too engrossed with their dancing, conversing, eating and just generally having a good time. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she saw Toshio dancing with Ayame, wearing the reddest face and cheekiest grin imaginable, Riku stood facing the wall, one arm placed on it and Ichigo sandwiched in between him and the wall a very red face and she could tell she was stuttering. Mint and Sora were laughing and she noticed Yoichi walk away from talking with her parents to greet Lettuce, who flushed brightly when Yoichi picked up one of her hands kissing it. She also saw Zakuro stood with Keiichero and Ryou, who were paying no attention to her. '_Thank goodness, I don't think I'd be able to stand it if Blondie went all stupid and caring on me right now'_

It was strange, nobody else had noticed but only Ebony herself, she'd noticed she'd been referring to Ryou with old nick-names, not letting him get as close to her, she'd even noticed that she'd wiped off one of his kisses earlier, just like she did when her parents would kiss her in public when she was little. She noticed the cold feeling on her neck was the only thing keeping her calm and she looked down to see the necklace Kisshu had _bought_her for her birthday, she smiled at the little panda attached to it and it almost looked like it smiled back. She'd wondered why Ryou hadn't asked her about it yet with the usual questions about who it was from. Her feet finally touched the ground floor and she was greeted once again with the inviting sound of the music and drifting smell of food and birthday cake. Then she finally decided on going to see her cousins and friends first, expecting all kinds of questions.

"This should be nostalgic huh, baby?" She said as she grasped her boyfriends hand tightly, a smirk on her face.

"It sure will be honey, are you sure you only need to make one stop? You said it was really important, but you've never mentioned it the times we visited before and it's always been the same date every year,"

"Well there's something very special happening this year and I don't think I'd ever be forgiven if I forgot this," She said as she grasped the box tightly in her other hand.

"Okay honey," The couple then turned down another road and carried on walking at a medium pace, there hearts racing faster with every step closer they got.

"Hey guys, sorry I've been gone so long, and Riku?" She finally got her cousin to turn around and look at her, she then saw Ichigo look to the side, very embarrassed and finally glad to be free from him and his stupid chat-up lines.

"Yeah?" Was all he said quickly converting his attention back to the red head.

"Back off, I said she had a boyfriend didn't I? Jeez, you never change, even when we were kids you used to _always_play kiss chase with every girl in the street," Then she playfully pushed Riku away from the wall, grabbed Ichigo by the hand and pulled her next to her.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing Eb'!"

"That's because you were 5 years old and so it _was_a bad thing! Can't you be more like Sora?" Then she watched him shake his head 'no' and they both laughed.

"I'd rather not be a nerd thank you very much,"

"Better than a player," Sora muttered and she laughed as Riku glared at him.

"Oh that's okay Eb', your friends explained why you were gone," Yoichi finally cut in, Ebony's eyebrow formed a tick-shape. '_Oh no…don't leave these guys to give an excuse, they'll probably have said something stupid like I had stomach ache or I was abducted by aliens…haha wait, never mind!'_ Ebony inwardly smiled and bit her lip from stopping herself laughing.

"Oh did they now? And would you care to clarify what they said with me, just so I can see if they're telling the truth?" Ebony said, dripping with sarcasm as she glared a little more with every word.

"They just said you were making out with that Blondie guy in the closet," Riku said smirking with his arms crossed as he lent against the wall, Sora then elbowed him in the stomach hard making him lurch forward.

"_No,_that wasn't it. They said you weren't feeling to well as you had a headache from the loud music and that you've been resting upstairs," Ebony then turned her head around to Ichigo in amazement. '_Wow, this bimbo thought of a good excuse like that…I don't belie-.'_ She then saw Lettuce wink at Ebony out of the corner of her eyes and it all immediately made sense. '_Of course, only Lettuce has the brains to think of something that good!'_

"Ebony, come and dance with me, it's our favourite song, Na no da!" Ebony then turned her head away from her conversation and to the huge speakers at one side of the dance floor, where Pudding was stood.

'_Pudding found out how the microphone works'_Then she noticed Pudding whisper to the DJ who nodded and changed the track. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, immediately grabbing Ichigo, Lettuce and Mint's hands she ran over to the dance floor dragging them with her, then after she signalled for Zakuro to come over from where she was stood with Ryou and Keiichero.

"Oh no!" She heard everyone in the room shout, except Keiichero, Ryou and the other mews, who were pulling very strange faces as they didn't know what was going on. Ever since Ebony was a child she had loved this song and nothing could stop her once it came on, she would leave it on a loop and play it for hours and hours over and over whenever any of her family members were around, including Ayame and Sakura. So of course, her whole family were pretty sick of it by now. That was when it happened, the intro was finally over and the main up-beat music started. Ebony and the mews formed a circle, holding hands and began jumping round like maniacs; including Zakuro, which was quite a shock to see. They were all laughing and smiling and eventually, everyone in the room, except Keiichero who had gone to check on the cooking were in a giant circle jumping and laughing around the café. Two women sang the song and although the voices were computerised and the words were almost incomprehensible, Ebony remembered constantly singing all of it with Azami. '_This is the second time I've thought about her today. I guess I never think about her this much and I just miss her…she was my only girl cousin…it sucks having 4 boys to look after…since Yoichi was such a little brat when he was younger…even though he was one year older than me! We did have so much fun, it was like we were sisters but with different mothers obviously…oh god, this is all too much, it's my birthday I should be having fun! I won't forget about you though Azami'_The song had calmed down considerably now and it was coming to a close, much to Ebony's displeasure and her family's relief. Everyone was about to return to there normal positions before they got into the giant circle, but the microphone where the DJ was made a terrible screeching sound as someone picked it up. Everyone turned there head to a smiling and slightly embarrassed Keiichero.

"Sorry about that everybody, I thought I just say that I think it would be a wonderful idea if maybe Ebony's presents were opened now? Of course it's her choice," Then everyone turned their heads to Ebony at exactly the same time; almost like when you answer a question in class and everyone turns to look at you.

"Uh…sure," Then everyone began talking amongst themselves again and they made their way around the table of gifts.

"Open ours first Ebony, Na no da! It's from all of us apart from Zakuro, she got you one of your own!" Ebony laughed as Pudding handed her a small box with pink, blue, green, purple, yellow and black wrapping paper, she didn't have to think twice about why those were the colours chosen. That was when she noticed Ryou was stood on the opposite side of the table with Keiichero and the rest of the mews. Pudding's voice then rang through her head. '_It's from all of us apart from Zakuro…that means Keiichero and Ryou as well…which means Ryou didn't get me anything separate, not that I want to sound selfish but I didn't get a gift next to my bed this morning that said 'From Kisshu…and Pai and Taruto too' did I? I'm seriously starting to see Ryou in a new light, it ain't too bright either!'_She ripped the paper off as fast as she could and shoved it onto the floor next to her. She smiled as she revealed a photo-frame with panda ears sticking off the top and a picture inside of the 6 girls with Keiichero and Ryou at the back, everyone was smiling except for herself who was at the front making a peace sign with her hand and her tongue stuck out.

"Awww, thank you guys, I love it! This is so going next to bed at home!" Everyone laughed and she carefully placed it on the table beside her, getting up to hug all of them.

"Here's mine Ebony, I saw it and thought it wouldn't hurt to get you something a little extra," Zakuro handed her a rectangle shaped box with 'Happy Birthday' written all over it in the English alphabet. She tore the paper away violently and was slightly shocked to see a box with a picture of a skateboard on the front, She then tore the box open as well and as she guessed there was a skateboard inside, there was a picture of a cartoon panda eating a bamboo on the bottom of it and the wheels were see-through.

"I know you said you were a tom-boy when you were little and that you used to love skate-boarding but you gave up on it as you grew-up, if you like something you don't have to stop doing it just because other girls don't think it's cool, so I got you this so you can carry on skate-boarding and ignore what other people think of you, otherwise they'll have me and the rest of the girls to deal with!"

"Haha, thanks Zakuro, I'll consider going home on this if I don't fancy the limo again!" She then placed that back onto the table, although it was immediately snapped up by her cousins so they could look at it, she rolled her eyes as her Uncle and Auntie stepped forward.

"This is from us and your idiot cousins over there who just happen to be our sons,"

"Thank you Auntie Chiyo, Uncle Hiroshi and you idiots!" She said referring to her cousins at the end. As she rolled her eyes once again at the ramen stain on the top and ripped past it revealing the newest portable music player the EarCandy and as she turned it on she noticed a 100 songs were already uploaded onto it.

"We didn't really know what kinds of songs were 'hip' so the boys did it for you," Her Uncle said, just as she placed it onto the table next to her.

"Oh no, I hate to expect what's going to be on there then, probably all the stuff they know I hate and not my favourites," Then she smiled as she noticed Yoichi wink at her as if to say 'maybe, maybe not'.

"Here's mine Ebony, I hope you like it, I haven't seen that much of you recently though and so I'm still not sure…since you have new friends and everything now, not that I don't like you guys, you're great!" Ayame said, referring to the mews, they nodded and smiled, they all understood, especially Ichigo as she remembered her old two best friends, Miwa and Moe.

"I'm sorry about that Ayame, I haven't changed at all trust me so whatever it is I'm sure I'll like it, and you and Sakura are always going to be my two best, best friends, even if I don't see you for a while!" The girls shared a quick hug each and Ebony sat down again as she received an envelope. She opened, it was an ordinary birthday card with a picture of the three at the beach laughing on the front, Ebony smiled as she the memory re-played in her mind. She opened the card and a piece of rectangle card fell out of it. She caught it just before it fell and read it aloud.

"Ticket for one, granting entry to the; Japan Jam music festival. Including: V.I.P entrance to visit Frosted Kitty Nightclub, Karate Continental, Peace Complete and Momoka and the Chopsticks! Ayame, this must've been so hard to get are you coming with me?"

"_Sakura_ and I are coming with you, and they weren't that hard to get considering my dad's, friends', sons, girlfriend's, cousins is best friends with the drummer in Karate Continental!"

"Ayame that's so frickin' _cool!"_

"I know!" She shouted back as the three girls all hugged again and squealed slightly.

"Well my present isn't as cool as Ayame's but it is sort of…_linked_to what she got you," Sakura said as she handed Ebony a black bag with a random fruit pattern on it. '_That Sakura, she was always…different, haha'_Ebony's hands were shaking with excitement as she opened the bag and pulled out its contents. Inside there were neon, glow in the dark t-shirts, sunglasses and jewellery for her to wear when she went to the concert and at the bottom of the bag there was a brand new digital camera, Ebony's mouth dropped as she stared at Sakura.

"It's so we can take tonnes of pictures and videos of our favourite bands! Then we can put the pictures up on our homepages so all the other people can be jealous, mwahahaha!"

"Sakura you crazy weirdo, thank you, I love it all so much!" That was when all the other members of her family that were present were throwing their presents at her, wanting to see her face when she opened them.

"It's going to be a long day, haha!" Ebony said as a box was thrown at her off of her granddad, although she had no idea how he'd managed it, then she noticed a smirking Toshio stood next to him and she rolled her eyes.

"Before I open this do you think I can just get a glass of water?"

"Ebony, the table with the water is just by the door,"

"Okay, thank you Keiichero," The music was put on shortly as Ebony got up from her seat and too two steps forward.

"Wow, it's still as gruesome as ever, I don't know how anyone stands to look at it,"

"Oh be quiet Akito, you were the one who agreed on pink with Ryou because you knew it would attract more girls!"

"That's true Anzu, but you don't have to make me sound like a pervert!" The couple laughed as each took five steps forward through the archway of the café path.

"It sounds like it's busy,"

"Well it is a café honey,"

"But it says 'closed' on that sign by the door…"

"Well we'll just have to be the party crashers then won't we?"

"Mh-hm, guess so," Anzu squeezed the box in her hand a little tighter as she heard the word 'party'.

Ebony was away from the bustling crowd now and at least 5 steps from the door, she would be just by the water table soon, the one right _next to the entrance._

Anzu's heart beating speed picked up considerably as she finally took a deep-breath and placed her hand on the cold metal door handle.

Ebony was now directly in front of the door, stood by the table, she reached her hand out and grabbed a glass of cold, refreshing water as she brought it to her lips.

Anzu grasped the handle tightly and felt the weight of the heavy door as she pulled it open, her first foot stepping inside, then her second, Akito's feet following firmly behind. They were finally inside the café and the heavy smell of food and feeling of excitement rushed through them.

Ebony turned her head to the slamming door, her eyes widened, her heart was beating at a hundred miles a minute, her knees became shaky and her palms became sweaty…causing the glass to slip out of her hand. It smashed onto the floor causing a sickening smash.

Anzu jumped in shock as she heard a glass being dropped from her left, she turned to look at the figure that had dropped it and her knees became weak. She would've fallen over if Akito hadn't kindly caught her. Of course it had by now caused everyone to turn around, everyone who was a member of Ebony's families' mouths dropped.

"A-A-A…" Ebony could only stutter, she tried but she just couldn't spit the name out no matter how hard she tried, she only heard her heart beating and the sound of desperate, running footsteps coming towards her, then she felt strong hands wrap around her and everything became clear again, she finally swallowed and the word allowed itself to come out. This girl in front of her…right there staring at her, possibly thinking the same thing was…

"Azami!" Her cousin that she hadn't seen for years was there in front of her with a strange boy, she still looked the same as she did as a child, and just her features had become more mature looking.

"Anzu!" Ryou had shouted at _exactly the same_time Ebony had spoken. Ebony's eyes widened and she pushed Ryou off of her immediately making him stumble back slightly.

"Anzu?"

"Azami?" They both repeated the names at the same time except as a question, Ryou had said 'Azami' and Ebony had said 'Anzu', they were both unsure of who the person in front of them was.

"Well…this isn't awkward…" The girl said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes; exactly like Ebony would've done if she were in the situation.

"Anzu, who are these people? Apart from Ryou over there," The boy next to her said.

"Well Akito…this girl here is…well…she's my…cousin Ebony,"

CHAPTER END


	17. Goodbye Ryou, Hello Kisshu

Chapter 17: Goodbye Ryou, Hello Kisshu

"Anzu, who are these people? Apart from Ryou over there," The boy next to her said.

"Well Akito…this girl here is…well…she's my…cousin Ebony,"

The room was silent with shock. At that point everybody in the room had either fainted, or was stood in silence, wide-eyed with mouths open. Ebony couldn't comprehend her thoughts, as could Ryou, they were all muddled with past sentences and statements each had said about the other, or well Anzu…or was it Azami? Her heart was beating in her head and she could see Ryou from the corner of her eyes, trying to speak, except nothing was coming out.

"A-Azami?" Ebony finally stuttered out, barely a whisper as if she spoke she would break one of the delicate threads of silence surrounding the café.

"Yes little cousin…it's me," Ebony ran towards her with arms wide open, slowly at first just to check she was real. She embraced her cousin and squeezed her so tightly; she was frightened if she let her go she'd disappear like she did all those years ago.

"Azami it is you, why did you leave? Where did you go? Why did you change your name? How do you know Shiroga-," Ebony finally stopped her full rant of questions, released herself from her cousins grip and turned to face Ryou, tears threatening to drown her eyes at any moment, her teeth gritted and her fist tightened. Ryou saw her actions and snapped back into reality.

"Ebony, what's the matter?"

"Ryou…you...you idiot, you stupid, blonde, rich, annoying idiot!" He fell back slightly as Ebony lifted her head up sharply and screamed in his direction, she wished she hadn't, her body flinched violently as she forgot she was covered in bruises. Then she took in a deep-breath, relaxed her hands and let her lips fall into a straight line.

"Ryou…tell me why you love me,"

"Sorry?" Ryou was shocked to hear her say it, but as he was so confused and all eyes were on him, he answered.

"Well your funny, sarcastic, don't act like a lot of other girls, your one of the girls I have to protect because you're a-,"

"What am I Ryou? I'd stop what you were just about to say, look around. Ryou…why did you love Azami or 'Anzu'?"

"Well um, she was…sarcastic, always really funny, she didn't act like other girls and she also had the same…you know…as you," Everyone gasped, Ryou had answered the same answer for both questions Ebony had asked.

"Do you see? _Everything_ you've been telling me is a lie. All I've heard since I've grown up is 'You and your cousin Azami were so much alike, the way you acted you were like twins, you'd sometimes even say the same things at the same time, almost like you had the same DNA, put a blonde wig on you and you could pass as sisters' And I've only just realised, I was stupid to forget that very important fact. You don't love me Ryou…you don't like me, you don't think I'm funny, sarcastic, none of that matters to you does it? None of it! All because whenever you look at me, you see Azami! Everything about me oozes Azami, whenever we were growing up, I always came second best to her, even though I loved her with all my heart because she was like my sister, but even with twins there always has to be the better one doesn't there? Don't get me wrong I don't hate her, I never have but she always been prettier, smarter, all the boys at school liked her when they were younger, I'd just fade into the background. I was stupid to think I could actually have something of my own for once. I give up on boys all together, none of them actually love you or like you, they just use you, and get somebody better, crushing your heart in the process, I've had my heart crushed twice Ryou, _twice,_ I can't do it anymore, I just _can't_. Azami I'm sorry for stealing Ryou, Ryou I'm sorry for wasting your time, Akito I'm sorry all this is new to you, you guys I'm sorry about this and to my family, I'm sorry this stupid party ever even happened!" She turned and ran, pushing her way through the people crowded around, and straight into the back changing rooms, her parents went to run in after her but Keiichero stopped them, letting the others Mews passed to see her. Ebony opened her locker violently, grabbing her clothes; she slammed it shut and was just about to leave but noticed all the mews were blocking the door.

"Please…just let me be alone for a while…please,"

"We're not going to stop you if you want to leave Ebony, just make sure your safe and come back when your ready, or text us and we'll come to find you,"

"Thank you and…I'm so sorry," With that she ran out of the café ignoring Ryou and Azami shouting after her, she covered her ears with her hands, squinted her eyes as the tears ran down her cheeks, she let the wind nip at her cheeks and her nose and let it dance through her hair. She would run. She didn't care where to; she would just keep running until she couldn't run any more. Ebony wouldn't care if it got dark or she didn't know where she was, she wanted nothing to do with the real world anymore, to think only of her feet running in her mind, to imagine herself running, no happy smiling faces of friends or family. To only hear the voice in her head and feel the fabric of her clothes as she clenched them tightly in her arms. She stopped for a few seconds, wiped her eyes even though the tears kept coming and sniffed and snivelled as she gasped, not being able to keep in the sobs. She pulled of the high-heels she had been given to wear and ran behind the big tree she was now leaning against, pulling of her dress in disgust, revealing her injury covered body, this only made her think of the mews, she shook her head, pulling on black short shorts, a white t-shirt with a warm fuzzy jumper over the top, to Ebony it felt like Panda fur. She put on her white and black high tops and began to run all over again, she didn't care if she left the dress, she figured somebody would love it even more than she had when she first got it.

Only as she neared the exit of the park did she begin to notice the stares. Some confused, guilty, saddened at the sight of a poor girl running and crying her eyes out, then there was the odd insensitive group of boys from school, laughing at her as she ran past. '_You're so lucky I'm not in my mew form right now!'_ She was upset, but it was never unlike Ebony to run out of sarcasm. Unbeknownst to her there were two pairs of golden eyes following her every move, shocked to their stomach at the sight in front of them. Kisshu was so happy she was alive he could have teleported straight in front of her, wrapped his arms around her so tightly that her blood supply would be almost unable to flow around her body, but instead he cursed at himself many times over in his head, sucked in a breath and closed his eyes shut, until he heard the cry from Tart next to him and heard the deafening roar of a chimera animal and the screams of passers by.

Ebony could only turn around; her eyes were red and puffy from the tears, she felt tired and dizzy and didn't think she had the energy to fight. That was the one point in her life she decided to be selfish and wished she was one of the innocent passers by running away to safety. Then she thought rationally for a moment after she'd cleared her head '_Chimera animals mean aliens…that means…'_

Ebony directed to the air to see a smirking Kisshu, arms folded; only releasing one to wave. All of a sudden Ebony felt an over-whelming power inside her bubble up, she felt dizzy again but for a good reason, her head span with images of a smiling Kisshu, a cold feeling became apparent on her neck from where his gift still sat. Then with one look up to the sky again, she did something she hadn't done for a while that day. She smiled brightly at Kisshu, reaching for her power pendant and it was at that moment in time, she wished with all her heart that Panda's had wings.

Kisshu's heart skipped a beat when Ebony flashed him that magnificent smile he hadn't seen in so long. But then he noticed her red, puffy eyes and he'd heard the sobs she'd be making as she was running, she'd been crying and he had no idea what about and no idea how to comfort her. The light caught on a piece of jewellery she was wearing and upon closer inspection he noticed it to be the necklace he had gotten her for her birthday. He hated that all because of Pai, they'd been ripped away from each other, the reason he hadn't told her about that was because she would just think it was an excuse, but he really didn't like Ichigo in that way anymore, of course once you love someone you can never forget about them, but you can love someone else so much more they become a distant memory in the back of the mind when you're with the new love of your life. It frustrated him that Ebony had no idea the effect she had on him, it made his knees go weak; even when he was flying in mid-air whenever she looked him in the eyes, her voice was like a beautiful song playing in his ear as was her laugh, but her smile made his stomach the home to thousand of butterflies and his heart began to pump so fast he thought he'd pass out. He watched her now, he'd noticed neither of them could stop staring at each other, they both knew the chimera animal was there and yet neither one of them wanted to pay any attention to it. But Ebony had to peel her eyes away as she took her pendant out, kissing it quickly, re-appearing as her mew self in seconds. Even though it was a fight it was the most beautiful fight Kisshu had ever seen. He'd never looked at her this way before and he wasn't sure why he was seeing her like that, but he didn't care. He'd decided as soon as the fight was over he'd take Ebony somewhere safe, where they could talk. He wouldn't take no for an answer, Ebony was like his addiction and he needed to see her everyday, without it he'd noticed; with the help of Tart, he'd be grouchy and picky, not himself, it was like Ebony put that little spark inside him which gave him the energy. He watched her with determined eyes now as she faced the challenge, or chimera in front of her.

"My jobs done Kisshu, I'm going to go back to Pai to not make him anymore suspicious," Kisshu only nodded as he glanced at Ebony, Tart rolled his eyes and disappeared.

"Mew Ebony Metamorpho-sis!" She kissed her pendant and transformed rapidly, it was like all her cuts and scrapes had disappeared and she felt amazing. She felt the power that she didn't feel as a human, the power of the Panda, with its strength, its cleverness and determination. As it gave another deafening roar, more people scurried and ran from the scene as fast as they could, Ebony mentally kicked herself for wishing she was one of them, it was her job to save these people, that's why she was born, she was given special DNA to protect them, and that's exactly what she would do.

"Star wand!" Ebony called her weapon and it appeared in a flash of light in her hand, she held it tightly between the two, aiming it directly at the chimeras head, she squinted her eyes and concentrated. But she was unable to shoot at it, as it swing it's deformed claw to her small frame, pushing her out of the way, just missing a tree and landing on the hard concrete next to it. She stood up, brushed herself off, her already apparent bruises not helping the pain and she shuffled back to the spot she was at before, she aimed again, shooting quicker this time so as not to get whacked into a tree.

"Ribbon Ebony star surge!" The stars appeared from thin air, flying faster than she ever had seen them fly before, she thought it must've been her emotions toying with her focus and she was putting all her anger into the attack. They flew over to the animal with force, spinning and spinning, almost like they resembled shuriken. They cut the animal on various parts of the body, Ebony tried her attack again, she wouldn't let herself stop to think, just focus on the target and get it over with, Kisshu was so close she could almost touch him, she wanted to, but at the same time she wasn't.

"Ribbon Ebony-," She realised she was drained from all the crying and running she had done, she'd been fighting the chimera with her attacks none stop for at least 10 minutes, if she pushed herself any further she would be seriously injured. She sucked in a deep breath, aimed once again at the chimera that was now squirming on the floor, about to get up, she would end this and she would end this now.

"Ribbon Ebony star wand, full power!" She'd seen Ichigo do it, she would try it too, she had no idea what would happen, and wished the second after she shouted it, that she hadn't. Multiple stars once again appeared out of thin air, except this time, there was a black and white mist around them, she wondered what it was, and how saying a different attack made this happen, but only had short time to ponder it because as soon as the stars cut through the chimera once more, it screamed in pain, a scream she'd never heard a chimera scream like before, then she noticed under the skin of the animal, what she thought looked like veins, were glowing black and white, it was then she realised, poison. It disintegrated into nothing, leaving a soul and something that closely resembled a jelly fish behind.

The café was still silent, only whispers and highly guilt ridden faces. Azami and Akito stood in front of Ryou, Keiichero and the other mews, nobody was sure of what to say or even what to think, when a very apparent beep noise made itself clear from the behind the door at the end of the hallway. Ryou's eyes widened, as did everybody's that was in on the secret, even Akito and Azami. They ran down to the lab, not bothering to give an excuse to anyone in the room, they noticed as soon as Ryou and the others had cleared from the main room, the chatter started up again, although it wasn't nearly as cheery as before.

"It can't be! It's not true…no…she's on her own out there fighting…a whole chimera by herself…" Azami stared wide-eyed at the screen as a map of Tokyo came onto the big television that she had seen so many times before. But also emitting from the beep, that showed where the chimera was, there was a picture of the mew that was fighting, and Azami had to cling onto Akito's arm as she saw Ebony…in her mew form.

"And she's….I mean that looks just like…but the DNA…and…that's…mew panda…like…just like _me…"_

"Yes Azami, I'm afraid it was true about you and Ebony having compatible DNA, Ebony is also Mew Panda," Keiichero said as she once again looked from Azami to the screen and to the mews, then finally Ryou.

"We don't have time for this, girls get out there, Ebony's on the east-side of the park, she's a few miles away I'd say, it's a huge chimera, and theres two aliens there also,"

"Okay, Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, we need to get there and save Ebony if we can!"

"Please, let me help, there must be something I can do…she's my little cousin I can't have her out there without me…on her own, I just found her again, I don't want to lose her…"

"Azami honey, I can't let you do that, I'd be worried about you then…why don't we search the park and look out for people who've seen her?" Azami nodded as she buried her head into Akito's shoulder, tears falling onto his shirt. Then he held her hand, they ran up the stairs, quickly going out of the entrance so that nobody saw, then they ran through the park they'd begin their search immediately.

"Girls," Ryou said, nodding his head, then the four girls followed suit, as soon as they were out the door and a few metres down the path they transformed, running as fast as possible.

"I hope she's okay…Na no da,"

"She'll be fine Pudding don't worry about Ebony, she's strong, remember that okay?" Zakuro said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as they ran.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry Kish…I think I'm gonna…" Ebony whispered as she closed her eyes, putting a hand on her fore-head, her world became dizzy and she fell over, just as she was tipping back, her mew form faded, and she was human again, before she hit the ground Kisshu teleported, holding her in his arms. He'd longed to do this for a while now and just stood there, embracing her while he could, although she was limp, she was still warm and so he stood their, inhaling the smell of her hair, it smelt of apples like it always did. Then, as he knew he would get away with it since she was unconscious, and since she probably hated him so much, that if she was awake she'd be pushing him off and running back to Ryou, he brought his lips to hers and quickly pecked them. He heard something then, 3…no four pairs of running footsteps coming towards him, he smiled as he remembered that of course the rest of the mews would be coming, he teleported with Ebony in his arms, he just needed to be with her, for a few hours at the least, nobody was going to snatch her from him now. He made sure the mews caught sight of him just before he teleported, so at least they knew she wasn't in trouble or even worse…dead, so they wouldn't come looking for him or after Ebony. But just as he did, he noticed the corners of Ebony's lips were turned at the corners, she was smiling. '_You still got it Kisshu, you still got it'_ he muttered in his head as he shook it, smiling down at Ebony's face as he teleported.

"Oh Akito…its Ebony shoes…and look her dress is behind that tree, she must've changed so it was easier for her to…run away…"

"Don't worry A', now we have her dress and nobody here seems to have seen anything, lets go back to the café, Ryou will have more news than us, and Ebony and the mews might be their already…" Akito embraced Azami and she just stared up at the path ahead of her, finally nodding, as if she'd made up her mind, she let Akito link hands with hers and they carried Ebony's ruined dress and shoes to the café.

"Did I just imagine that or was Kisshu hijacking Ebony again?" Mint said as she stopped at the space in front of her, as the air made a ripple effect.

"Nope, we all saw it too, will that dang alien ever _quit?_ Oh well, Ebony at least seemed happy, or at least she will be when she wakes up, she's had a lot of stress, maybe some alone time with Kisshu will cheer her up…" Ichigo said thoughtfully as she looked up at the sky smiling.

"How will we tell Shirogane and Keiichero, Na no da?"

"We're not going to Pudding, he's hurt her enough, we're not going to risk the chance of letting him ruin a few happy minutes Ebony's going to have today," Zakuro said with a serious face as she looked over the way they came.

"Yes Pudding, theres a chance when Ebony comes back, Ryou won't be happy with her going to see Kisshu so we won't want him to know,"

"Okay…Na no da…so what's the plan?" She said with a smirk as the girls checked around them, turned back into human form and formed a circle, whispering to one another; there smiles growing each time the other said something.

"Honey we're home," Kisshu whispered to himself with a smile, as he landed in the middle of the ocean, well technically, he was stood on a huge piece of cliff that stood in the middle of the ocean, nobody would be able to interrupt them in the middle of the ocean and nobody would think to look for them at a place like this either, Kisshu was going to keep Ebony hostage to sort this problem out and didn't care whether she liked it or not, he took the smile she gave after Kisshu kissed her as the acceptance to his 'invitation'.

CHAPTER END


End file.
